Missing piece
by DarkSecrets3
Summary: Taylor is a 14 year old year girl that thinks there's more to life that meets the eye she's right when she meets the turtles! Taylor ends up failing for a certain purple masked turtle but with Leo hurt, April in the foot clan and the turtles driven from the lair there's not much hop for Taylor This is not your average story I only own my OC. This is my first story, please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Do I tell him? No I can't. Should I say I love him? He's right there. Just say it!

" Hey Donnie?"

" Yeah?"

" Umm Never mind." ... Dang it!

So I guess your wondering whats going on. Well I'll tell ya. First off my name is Taylor. And I'm 14 years old, working at a coffee shop. I live in New York. Also my best friends are 4 mutant turtles and one giant rat. Their names are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The rat's name is Splinter. Anyway the turtles train as ninja's and I call them by their nicknames Leo, Raph, Don or Donnie, and Mikey. Leo is the leader of the turtles and the oldest, Raph is classified as the muscles, Donnie is known as the brains and, last but not the least, the baby brother of the pack, Mikey. He is..well... the wild one.

I usually come down to the sewers to see the turtles at least once a week. I know the sewers are dirty but I don't think New York city would like to see giant turtles walking around the streets. They do however come out at night when the city is a sleep. They also have this arch nemesis called the Shredder. Creepy name I know. They fight him all the time. There's also a bunch of other enemies but I'll get to those guys later. Oh yeah, I'm also a 14 year old girl in love with a mutant turtle. Donnie to be exact. This is our story.

I was walking down the street on my way to work just chatting with my best friends Lily and John. Lily is a bit shorter then I am and has a blond hair colour with blue eyes. John on the other hand, is tall and has dark brown hair with green eyes. Lily works at the nail boutique just a block away from my work and John has his dream job. He works at a comic book store. Their an interesting bunch but their my friends, so I have to like them. Anyway the three of us were on our way to work on a Saturday morning.

" It really sucks that we have to work on Saturday." Lily complained

" I know, but since we're still in school we can't exactly work during school hours." I said as my response.

" Well I love working on Saturday!" cried John.

" That just because you work in a comic book store and your a comic book freak John. Oh and Lily, at least we have jobs when were only 14."

" Yeah I now." Lily wined.

There was a brief moment of silence until John broke that silence with a good bye and a meet you after work at the doughnut shop. We usually meet at the doughnut shop after work just to chat and complain on how awful our day at work was. After John left, Lily and I continued walking and talking about what kind of doughnut we were gonna get this time. I waved good bye to Lily when I got to " Fill Me Up coffee shop."

I walked through the door just to see the same setting I always see. Beige walls, the colour of coffee with cream in it and the "fancy" chairs with dark wood tables. Claire, my boss, had just flipped the sign too open and gave me a friendly smile as I walked by.

Oh great. I thought to my self as I walked behind the counter putting my apron on. Mindy is working the cash register. Mindy is this stuck up snob that says mean things to other people but if you say the tininess insult to her, she gets all worked up and says your just mean. It gets so annoying.

" Hey Mindy." I greeted her, trying to be nice.

In response I just got a snort. Like a ''I'm too good to talk to you'' snort. So I just continued on with my day. Poring some coffee and serving some coffee, at least until 5 o'clock came. That's when the evening shift starts. So I hung up my apron and stet off to the doughnut shop.

John and Lily were already there when I arrived. I pulled up a chair and then I asked them

" So what kind of doughnuts are we gonna get today?"

" I vote maple nut!" Lily suggested.

" I can't eat nuts Lily."

"Oh yeah, sorry John, forgot."

" How about cream cheese delight?" I suggested.

John and Lily simultaneously said " Yes!"

" Here," John said as he handed me the money to go buy the doughnuts.

I walked up to the counter and ordered three cream cheese delight doughnuts, two ice teas and one large milk. I walked back to the table and handed Lily a doughnut and ice tea, then I handed John his doughnut and large milk.

" So Lily," I asked, " how was work today?"

" Pretty good I suppose, Natalie wasn't working so the environment was a lot happier."

" Aw come on she can't be that bad" John exasperated.

" Oh really? She complains all the time on how bad it smells in the nail boutique and she does a terrible job on the daisy nail design. I mean if she doesn't like...

I kinda zoned out on Lily's rant, she tends to go on and on about stuff so I just usually nod my head along and add in a gasp once in while so she thinks I'm listening. But this time was different. Something actually caught my eye. Just across the street was Murakami's noodle shop. A little red Japanese restaurant that's famous for it's noodles. It looked liked it was getting robed.

" Hey guys." I interrupter Lily's rant.

" What's the matter cheese and crackers?" John teased.

" You know Murakami's noodle shop..."

"Yeah, why?" Lily asked.

" Well I think its getting robed."

" Oh my gosh are you serious?!"

" No Lily, it's just a hysterical joke, YES I'm being serious!" I yelled back.

" Yeah, I heard that Murakami's gets robed a lot by this street gang." John added in.

" Well should we do something?" I wondered, glancing back and forth between my friends and the noodle shop.

" I don't know Taylor, it could be dangerous, my Lily senses are acting up."

" Please, Lily we all know that you don't have magical senses." John moaned.

" Well I'm gonna go over there and help." I decided.

" Wait," John said, " honestly, what can a couple of 14 year old kids do?"

I gave John a hard glare and I spat back

" Well I'm not gonna sit here like a couple of wimps that aren't gonna do anything when a innocent man is getting rob. Now are you with me or not?"

They hesitated. And as soon as they did, I knew that I was going to do this alone.

" Fine." I growled, and I stomped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I ran out of the coffee shop I got this regretful feeling inside my stomach. I felt like I was in for some trouble. But I couldn't just let Murakami get robed so I just ignored the feeling and I dashed across the street, flung open the door to the noodle shop and yelled as loud as I could...

" Hey!"

All the fighting and all the chaos stop and it was dead silent. The people of the street gang all stared right at me. There was three people in this street gang, or at least only three people here. And they all had a tattoo of a purple dragon on their arms, plus they all looked Chinese or Japanese, I couldn't really tell.

At first I was feeling heroic but then my heart sank and I was terrified. I didn't know what to do next. But that's when the leader threaten me. He was a skinny guy.

" Hey, get out of here before we come after you. And if you call the police, we'll hunt you down and beat you up so bad that your nightmares will have nightmares." he meant to sound tough, but it didn't really work.

I didn't say anything in reply. Silence fell over us once again. I just stood there not moving. Until I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. But being stupid as I am I ran left. Left is the way to the police station. As I ran, I heard faint voices in the background saying...

" She's going to the police, get her!"

So I ran faster. As fast as my feet would let me. I didn't want them to catch me. I knew I wasn't the fastest runner but I did get a head start. I heard foot steps getting closer and closer. I was scared. I needed some help. I didn't know what to do or where to go. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran faster. I was beginning to out run them and I think they stopped chasing as soon as I passed the police station. But I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to look behind me. So I just kept running, and just to be safe, I cut through the park.

When I thought I was safe, for a few moments at least, I allowed myself to catch my breath. I sat down on the local park bench and I cried. I cried as hard as I could for as long as I could. I mean, I almost just got...well...I don't know what you call that. Jumped maybe? Beat-up? Anyway, all I know is that I cried. I don't usually break down like this, but this time it just felt like the right thing to do. When I was done crying about ten minutes later, I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and I started to walk home.

I glanced at my watch and I notice that it was already 7:30pm.

" Time really goes by fast when your getting chased." I thought out loud.

Since it was winter time,it was already dark outside. Plus no one was really around. Since I live near the border of New York and Pennsylvania it's not really busy. It was kinda scary being outside, alone, when its dark. I didn't go straight home. I wanted to clear out my head before I headed home.

" I have quite a story to tell Lily and John." I stated.

Just when I was all calmed down and I thought I was safe I heard foot steps behind. me. I turned around just to see the street gang coming towards me yelling

" Look there she is."

" Get her!"

So I started to run again. I ran out of the park and on too the streets. I knew they were gaining on me. I was in no shape to run again. I mean I was still tired from my last speed chase. Living in the moment I did one of the most stupidest things anyone anywhere could do. I ran down a long dark ally. Hoping to lose them. Of course they followed me down the ally.

I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer. I jumped over trashed cans and homeless cats. Like I said, this was a long ally. It felt like the longest ally of my life. I was breathing very heavily and I was slowing down when the gang was getting faster. Their footsteps getting louder and louder. Anyway, I was preparing to jump over an open man hole when I felt something grab my arm and pull me down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I was being pulled down I hit my head on something. And although I didn't black out completely I still didn't know what was going on. All I remember was that there was these green blobs fighting other multicoloured blobs. I only stayed conscious for a few minutes and then everything went black.

'blink,blink' " W-Where am I?" My vision was blurry and I could barely see anything.

" Your in our secret lair in the sewer!" a strange voice advised

"You idiot! Don't give away our location." A rougher more angry voice yelled to the more happier sounding voice.

When my vision finally cleared up I looked over to see who was talking and I seen staring right back at me four giant lizard things! I screamed.

" Shh..it's okay, I'll explain everything later you just have to keep quiet." One of the lizard things explained. He was wearing some kind of purple mask.

" Aah," I screamed again, " you just talked!"

" Yeah we can talk, big woop, now shut up before.."

The one with the red mask and the angry sounding voice got cut off before he could finish his sentence by approaching footsteps.

" Master Splinter!" They all cried at once.

" Boys I heard a very girlish scream, I came to see if Michelangelo was alright."

I stared at the thing that just said that. I felt my eyes go wide when they gazed upon a giant RAT! I screamed! I also picked up the first thing I could get my hands on. A lamp. So I picked up the lamp and I started hitting the rat as hard as I could yelling...

" Help, help a giant rat, Oh somebody please help!"

" No stop!" The thing with the purple masked yelled as he pulled my arms behind my back and taking the lamp from me. I looked up at him and fainted...again.

When I woke up again the lizard thing with the purple mask and an other with a blue mask were siting beside me with a very caring look in their eye's. I opened my mouth to scream again but that's when the blue one said...

" I know you must be scared but please don't scream again, just let us explain." he had a calm tone in his voice.

I closed my mouth and without saying a word I just nodded my head signalling yes you may explain.

The blue one began.

" Well first off, Hi. My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

The one siting on the arm rest of the couch, wearing the red mask, lifted his hand signalling the meaning of hi, that was Raphael. Next, the purple masked one lifted his hand slightly and with the softest voice said hi, he is Donatello. And last, the one wearing the orange mask siting on the floor did the full out hand wave and the brightest hello you can imaging. It made me jump. He is Michelangelo.

" Thank you for that Michelangelo," Leonardo continued, " Anyway, you are in our home in the sewers because we dragged you down here. The reason for that is because we seen you getting chased by the purple dragons."

I had a confused look on my face.

" The purple dragons are the street gang you were getting chased by." Donatello added.

" Yes, therefor we seen you getting chased and when they were about to grab you, that's when we pulled you down here." Explained Leonardo

" Yeah and sorry we made you hit your head on the way." Noted Michelangelo.

" So anyway, when we seen you blacked out we brang you here." Concluded Leonardo.

As he finished the giant rat came into the room with a beverage in his hand. I jumped and I was prepared to get the lamp again but that's when Donatello put his hand on my shoulder and explained...

" Don't be alarmed, that's our father."

And I spoke for the first time.

" W-wait, how c-can a giant rat be the father of four giant lizards?"

The purple masked one explained, " Were turtles actually, and his name is Splinter and I promise you he will explain everything."

Splinter came up to me and handed me the beverage then he said...

" Here, drink some tea. It will make you feel better. And if you like I will explain our story."

I took the tea and I nodded my head. I was most interested in their story. It was odd that I was drinking the tea because I usually hate tea but this one was soothing. So I sat back and relaxed when Splinter started explaining their story. He began with this old wise man sort of voice.

" About 15 years ago I went into this pet store. I was just an ordinary man. I bought 4 baby turtles. When I was walking down the street on my way home from the pet store I bumped into this strange man walking down the street. I decided to follow. He led me down an ally where he met up with a very similar looking man. I was careful that no one had seen me, but I was not careful enough. The strange men spotted me when a rat ran by my foot. The man had a strange tone of voice, they said ' this is a place where a place you should not be in this place.' They came after me so I did what my instincts told me to, I fought back. The men dropped this container of green ooze all over me causing me to drop the turtles. I was transforming into a giant rat and my four little turtles were transforming into mutant turtles. So before anyone could see what was happening to us, I took them to the first place I saw, the sewers. I made them little beds and made myself one too. When I woke up the next morning the turtles were 4 times their size. So we went travelling the sewers in search of a new home. It wasn't until three days later we found this place by leaning against a misshapen brick. When we found home I decided to raise them as my own sons and teach them the gran art of ninjutsu." I made my eldest son Leonardo the leader. He is the most experienced and most qualified. Raphael is the muscle, most strong and one of the best fighters. Donatello is the smartest of them all. He can solve any problem, fix and build anything. But sometimes, he worries and thinks to much when all he had to do is live in the moment. Then my youngest son, Michelangelo. He probably has the most raw talent out of all of them, but if only I could get him to focus." Splinter looked down and laughed.

" So wait," I asked, " How do you know ninjutsu?"

" Before my rat form, my name was Hamato Yoshi. And I was a ninjutsu master. Please forgive me for asking but, what is your name?"

" Oh, yeah, my name. My name is Taylor, I'm 14, I have a part time job at Fill Me Up coffee shop, and I hope one day to become an artiste." I explained my story to them. It didn't take anywhere near as long as their story did. Also the turtle's story was much more exciting.

" Well Taylor," Master Splinter continued, " You hit your head pretty hard, so your aloud to stay here as long as you want."

" And if you want I can check out your head for injuries. For like a concussion or something." Donatello added in shyly. " I also know a bit of medical stuff."

I nodded my head. Just to be safe. When Donatello left to get his medical box, I said my thanks to the rest of the giant turtles and the rat. When Donatello came back, all of them left and went on doing their ninja turtle stuff.

" So I'm just gonna check your head for a concussion, and see if you have any broken and or sprained bones." He added, " Does anything hurt?"

" Not other then my head, no. Thanks for doing this...Donatello? Was it?"

" Yeah its Donatello. But you can call me Don or Donnie if you like."

" Okay, thanks. Donnie."

He smiled back in response. I could tell he was concentrating really hard by the way he was sticking out his tongue a little. I thought it was kinda cute. Although he was concentrating real hard, he was being as gentle as a cloud. The only time something hurt was when he banged a little plastic hammer on my head. When I said ow, he apologized right quick afterwards. When he was done he said...

" So I took note that you have a minor concussion and I would suggest, just to be safe and all, and its only if you want too, but I would suggest that you stay here for the night..." His voice trialled off and he looked down like he was scared or nervous to talk to me. 

I rubbed his nee while smiling and nodding my head. It was surprising how comfortable I already felt around Donnie. So I guess I was staying here for the night. When I nodded my head to say that I was staying, his face brighten and he started packing up his medical box.

" I'll be right back." he told me.

I was starting to doze off but Donnie's foots steps woke me up. When Donnie came back he brought me some soup and a class of water. He had a concerned look on his face. When he put the soup and the water on the table in front of couch he spoke...

" Not to be the barer of bad news but I don't know if you ever had a concussion before but you kinda sorta can't go to sleep for at least 24 hours or you might a...never wake up."

To reassure him I giggled...

" Cool so it will be like a slumber party."

" Yeah, and I can stay up all night with you if you want me too. Just so you won't be lonely." He suggested.

" Yeah that would be great." I said smiling.

" Okay, cool, I'm just gonna go tell my brothers and Master Splinter that your staying." He said as he walked off to tell his family.

When he came back and sat on the couch with me, he handed me the TV remote. I turned it on and went on the discovery science channel. He looked and me and asked...

" You like this channel?"

" Yeah, it's probably one of my favourites. Why? Do you like it?"

" Yeah. It is my favourite channel. What's your favourite show?" he asked

" Um, I like How It's Made the best. What about you?"

" Oh, my favourite show is the one where we learn about the scientist behind the science and the discoveries that they made."

" Cool, I always wanted to see that. So Donnie, I couldn't help but notice that you have a gap or a missing tooth." I tried to keep the conversation going.

" Yeah, it's a missing tooth."

" What happened?"

" I don't remember exactly, but I always had this missing tooth so I believe it came out when Sensei, Splinter, dropped the bowl we were in before we came mutant turtles."

" Oh cool! I mean if you don't mind me thinking so."

" No not at all. So do you have any siblings?"

" Yeah I have two brothers. Mark and Conner. Mark is older then me and Conner is younger."

" Your a middle child too?" he exclaimed.

" Yup. Its a real pain in the butt. You have this older one always picking on you and well just pushing you around..."

Donnie finished my sentence. " And a younger one who won't leave you alone, always touches your stuff and is sometimes just down right annoying."

Donatello and I shared a moment of laughter. You really get to know a guy- turtle, when you stay up all night with them.

I could tell Donnie was getting tired. It was after all 1:23am. But he refused to go to bed. He wanted to stay with me the whole night so I wouldn't get lonely. About 10 minutes later he was asleep on the couch sitting up, head back.

" Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping." I whispered to myself.

A few minutes after Donnie fell asleep, my eyes started getting drowsy and my head was bobbing. I was getting really sleepy and then I close my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It felt like I only slept for 30 seconds when a loud boom woke me up. Mine and Donnie's heads jerked up and at the same time and we turned around to see a brick, which was part of their home, got blown right off! Leo, Raph, Mikey and Splinter all came running in. A big cloud of black smoke was taking over the lair. The turtles all pulled out a weapon. Leo pulled out two swords, Raph pulled out what looked liked over grown garden tools, Donnie pulled out a big stick and Mikey pulled out the only weapon I recognized, nun-chucks.

A dark shadow emerged from the smoke along with other more miniature shadows. When the smoke cleared up there was this man wearing a mask of metal on his face. He had a chest plate of amour and what look like to be some kind of metal gloves on hand with two giant spikes on them. Beside this metal man was about 10 other littler men all dressed in black. They looked like ninjas. On their ninja mask was a weird symbol that looked like a pointy circle with three spikes on the top. That's when I heard the four turtles and Splinter yell all at the same time...

" Shredder!"

" Shredder? Who Shredder?" I screamed.

Donnie threw his arm across me like he was trying to protect me and said that they'll explain later.

" Attack!" Yelled the Shredder.

The other ninja's started charging towards the turtles but Leo started yelling commands.

" Sensei, grab Taylor and get out of here. The rest of us, take Shredder down!"

Splinter grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I guess it was the fastest way to go. It was kinda weird being carried by a giant rat but at this time I didn't mind. I looked back when Splinter was running and I seen that the turtles were largely out numbered. Mikey and Donnie were each taking on 5 ninjas while Leo and Raph were taking on the guy in metal. I wanted to stay and see if they would win the fight but I knew we had to get out. As Splinter was running farther and farther away from his sons I was worried. Worried that they might get hurt, worried that they might even be dead. I was worried about all of them but I realized that I was worried for Donnie the most.

Splinter and I were well away from their home and the Shredder. So he put me down and we started walking to who knows where. It was silent for a brief moment but that's when we heard approaching footsteps. We turned around only to see the four turtles running towards us. They were yelling something I couldn't quite make out. My ears were ringing from all this chaos. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew was that we started running again but this time Donnie was carrying me. Like a prince carries his princess in a fairytale. I have to admit I enjoyed it very much.

I could tell that they lost the fight. The way that they all looked beaten up. Donnie's eyes glowed with pain. He was all scratched and bruised. Mikey had a pretty nasty cut on his face and Raph was holding his arm like it was broken. Leo was probably the worst of them all. His head was down, his arm was bleeding and he had a very bad limp. And the thing that gave it away the most is that they were being driven out of their own home.

We slowed down the paste when we thought we were safe. We were staying at a big wide open space in the sewers. Probably were all the pipes connect to one big pipe that goes into the ocean or something like that. Donnie put me down and was just looking down at his feet. Like he was ashamed that they lost. I would be sad too if I just lost my home. Speaking of which how am I'm gonna get home? What will my parents say? I've been gone for a whole day. Those thoughts quickly slipped my mind when I heard a thud. Leo had just collapsed on the floor.

" Leo!" the three brothers yelled.

We all went rushing over to him. To see if Leo was okay. He was just lying there on the floor not moving, but still breathing. My head was pounding and it felt like my brain could explode at any second, this was because of my minor concussion but I ignored the pounding, I wanted to make sure Leo was okay first.

" Boys, bring him over here. Quickly!" Master Splinter called out.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph carefully picked up Leo. Donnie had one arm, Mikey had the other, and Raph got the legs. They set him down gently near Splinter.

" My sons, go fetch some moss for a soft bedding and other materials you think we'll need. I have a feeling we'll be staying here for the night." Instructed Master Splinter.

" I want to go too. I want to do all I can to help. After all, you helped me." I pleaded

The turtles looked at Master Splinter for approval. Splinter nodded his head. So I went with the turtles to gather supplies.

" I think we should split up into two teams and meet back here in an hour or so." suggested Raph.

" Agreed." replied Mikey and Donnie.

" I'll take Mikey, Donnie you take Taylor." Raph instructed.

And at that note, we set off in two different directions. Raph and Mikey went south Donnie and I went North.

It was really muggy in the sewers so there was moss growing on the side of the walls. Donnie and I started picking off the moss for soft bedding so Leo could have something more comfy to lie on. It was silent for a few moments. I didn't think Donnie would feel like talking especially since his brother might be dieing. We don't know for sure what will happen with Leo. Anyway it was silent until I hear a small thunk. Donnie was lying his head against the wall. I could see tears starting in his eyes.

" Hey, Donnie you okay?" I said in the most comforting voice that I could. I couldn't tell if Donnie was in pain or if he was sad that Leo was badly hurt, or both. There was no response. I dropped the moss that I collected and went over to see if Donnie was alright.

" Donnie, it will be okay. Leo gonna be fine, you'll see." I whispered while hugging him. I could see tears running down Donnie's face. I could tell he was upset but trying not to cry. I looked up at him while he looked down at me. I wiped the tears from his eyes.

" Come on, lets keep gathering up some moss and supplies, okay?" I said.

" Okay." he whispered.

It was kinda silent after that but it wasn't awkward.. It was sort of peaceful. At the end of it all Donnie and I gathered each two big chunks of moss, a damp ripped up blanket and a ten dollar bill. Along with a few Canadian quarters that dropped down the grate.

Hopefully Mikey and Raph did a bit better then us. I thought to myself.

We were walking back to the place where we said we would meet in one hour. I had no idea how much time had passed but it sure felt like an hour. Donnie and I were the first to arrive.

" Taylor?" asked Donnie.

" Yeah?" I responded.

" D-do you th-think Leo will be okay?" he stammered.

" Of course I do Donnie. He'll be fine. I know it. Why would you ask such a question?" I hushed back.

" Well I-I'm scared that he won't be."

" Donnie. He'll be fine, I promise."

" How do you know though? You weren't there. You didn't see how, how Shredder hurt him!" his voice started to rise. Then suddenly he just broke down.

I hugged him once again. Stroking the back of his head trying to calm him down. I never really thought Donnie was the crying type. I can't really blame him though, his brother might die,his home got destroyed and who knows what else will happen?

" I promise you that Leo will be fine and that I will do everything I can to help him be fine." I whispered. After a few moments I felt his breaths slowing down. We heard distant footsteps. I stopped hugging Donnie and he immediately wiped his eyes. Raph and Mikey was approaching. I could tell they were upset too. They were both looking down and Mikey looked like he just finished bawling. When they came I asked," So did you find anything useful?"

" Yeah," replied Raph, " We found a lot of moss, some coins, old rags, and two old blankets. What about you guys?"

" Donnie and I found each two big chunks of moss, a ten dollar bill, some Canadian quarters and an old blanket."

And with that. The four of us headed back to the temporary home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" There, five moss beds for four mutant turtles and one rat." I stated.

" Taylor, you done more then we could ever ask for, since your feeling better I suggest you'd be on your way" Master Splinter advised.

" What! I can't go now! Please let me stay. I have to see if Leo is alright. I can't just leave you guys in your time of need!" I babbled.

" You have done a great deed of work down here and we can't ask for no more. Plus your parents and friends must be worried sick." Splinter replied.

" Okay. Your right. But I must come back and see you guys." I insisted.

Donnie walked right up to me. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. It was hard to read them. So many mixed emotions. I saw pain and misery but also kindness and affection. I started to tear up. I didn't want to leave the turtles, not now. It's as if he read my mind because Donnie hugged me just when I wanted him too. That's when he whispered in my ear...

" Yes."

I knew exactly what he meant. He meant that yes I could come back here and yes, as often as I wanted too. I smiled up at him. When our moment was over he walked away and I said my goodbyes to the rest of the turtles and Master Splinter. My last words were...

" Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

And I walked of into the sewers in search of a sewer cap to go up to the surface. I only walked for about 3 minutes until I found my way up. I climbed up the ladder and lifted the top of the manhole lid. I didn't hear any cars above so I thought it was safe. I lifted the lid just to recognize where I was. Believe it or not, I was just 3 blocks away from my house.

" Well that's convenient." I thought out loud.

So I did the only thing I could do. I started walking home. I won't lie I was scared. I knew my mom was gonna ask me all these question on where I was and what I was doing. As much as I hate lying, especially to my parents, but I thought that it would be better if nobody knew about the turtles. For now anyway.

" Okay, here I go, just walk up the stairs and into the house." I told myself. And that's just what I did.

" Hey mom?" I yelled as I poked my head threw the door.

" Taylor!?" My mom, Harriett, yelled.

She came rushing to the door, hugging and wiping the filth off of me. And then the predictable happened. She asked...

" Where were you? What happened? You smell like you were in the sewers!"

" Mom, mom clam down. I'm fine and I will explain everything but first can I get something to eat? I'm starving." I asked

After some cheese and crackers my mom and I went to sit on the couch and I explained everything. Well everything in the story I came up with on my walk to my house.

" Well first off, on Saturday night after work Lily, John and I went to the doughnut shop like we always do. Then around 9-ish I went to Lily's house. I planed to call you but my cellphone died and before I got the chance to call you with Lily's home phone Lily and I had a little fight and I stormed out of the house. I didn't feel like going home right a way so I went down to the park for a little walk. Just to calm down. I sat on the park bench and accidentally fell a sleep. When I woke up this morning I freaked out because I didn't mean to fall asleep. So I decided to come straight home. But then a couple of idiot boys came up and pushed me in a dumpster. So that's where I was, that's what happened and that's why I smell so bad. Are you mad at me?"

" No honey I'm not mad. Just please go take a shower."

" Okay." I giggled in response. " Hey mom? What time is it anyway?"

" It's 11:37am"

"Okay thanks!" and I went up to take a shower.

The next day at school was pretty weird. Apparently the word got around that I was missing so I kept having to explain myself. The good thing was that Lily and John were more worried then mad at me. It seems that they have forgotten my little out burst at the doughnut shop.

" Oh my gosh Taylor are you okay? I'm so sorry!" cried Lily.

" Sorry for what?" I asked, puzzled.

" I-I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to say." smiled Lily

We exchanged a moment of laughter and it looked like everything was back to normal with us.

It was really hard to concentrate in class today. I couldn't get my mind off of Leo, or Donnie. I didn't know why I was so worried. I mean I only known them for about a day or so but they seemed like family to me. They were just so nice. So anyway, I found it hard to concentrate and I found that I could not concentrate on anything at all. Not school work, not friends not even eating. I didn't eat a bit all day.

" Taylor are you feeling alright? Your not eating or anything." stated John at the cafeteria table.

" Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I just got a little headache, that's all." I reassured him.

" Did you consider going to the sick room for a little nap?" suggested Lily.

" Yeah that's probably what I'm gonna do after lunch." I concluded.

And that's just what I did. I told my french teacher that I wasn't feeling good and I was wondering if I could go to the sick room. Now since my french teacher knew what happened to me the night before she let me go. When I got there I plonked myself on the couch and tried to go to sleep. I fell into a deep sleep and the thing that woke me up was the bell to go home.

" Wow I slept threw 5th and 6th period." I said to myself.

I got up and walked out of the sick room and went home. When I got there I did the normal routine I do when I get home. I say hi my mom, ask what's for dinner and go upstairs to my room to do homework. But this time I didn't have any homework so I got out my sketch pad and started drawing. I drew the turtles.

I drew Master Splinter first. A tall rat with human hands and a robe. Then I drew Leonardo. A decent height for a mutant turtle, some muscle and a not circle but not oval head. Kinda in between the two shapes. Next I drew Raph. A bit shorter then Leo but more muscly. I also drew him kinda angry. Since that's how he is most of the time. He also has a nose or beak or whatever turtles have for a nose that kinda sticks out a bit. After Raph I drew Donnie. Tall, a bit scrawny and a missing tooth obviously. He has a sorta oval shaped head but its not a overly oval head. Its just the perfect shaped oval head. Along with his perfect eyes and perfect smile and perfect everything...Anyway last but not least I drew Michelangelo. The shortest of them all and probably the most cutest. Baby cute. He has a round head with 3 or 4 freckles on each cheek. By time I was done drawing in was 9:00.

" Man, I completely by-passed supper time." I said realizing that for the first time today I was hungry. I crept downstairs ever so quietly because my parents tend to go to bed early. I made myself a peanut butter sandwich with a glass of cold milk. After my snack I went right back upstairs and straight to bed. I was tired but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the turtles. I thought about Mikey and Raph. And I thought about Donnie and how sad they must all be. But most of all I thought about Leo.

I couldn't get my mind off of Leo. _Was he gonna be okay? I know I promised Donnie he was gonna be alright. But that was only to clam him down. I didn't really know if Leo was going to be okay. He was in pretty bad shape the last time I saw him._ But the one thing I tried avoiding thinking of. The one question that I didn't want to think of but somehow I always did.

_Was Leo going to die?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Before I start this chapter, I have to say that I'm having some technical difficulties with the font and text size, so if anything looks weird, I'm really sorry about that. But anyway, enjoy!**

The next morning I was very tired, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. But since I still had school this fine Tuesday morning I hauled myself out of bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. At the breakfast table my two brothers were already eating their breakfast and my dad sitting at the table sipping his coffee and looking at the news paper. And then you have my mom. She was making my brother's lunch. I sat down at the table still half asleep.

" Did you have a good sleep last night Taylor?" My father, Jerry, asked.

Before I could answer my 17 year old brother Mark cuts in " Obviously not, I can tell by how hideous she looks."

" Mark, be nice." claimed my mom.

Typical morning at my house. My brother Mark always has to make me feel bad or get me angry and all he gets as punishment was a Mark be nice. Anyway in response to his comment of how I looked today I just have him a glare. So I got up and fixed myself a nice bowl of frosted flakes and sat back down. I wasn't really hungry so I just sat there staring at my cereal, getting soggy.

" Mommy, Taylor's not eating!" Tattled Conner.

He always does that. No matter what I say or do he has to tell mom about it. Classic little brothers. Well I guess I shouldn't blame him. He is after all only 6. But still, he tells on me for everything I do, it kinda gets annoying after a while.

" Taylor why aren't you eating?" asked my mom.

" I'm not hungry." I responded.

" Is there something on your mind?" she asked again.

" NO," I lied, " I'm just not hungry!" I shouted louder then I meant too. I stormed out of the kitchen.

I couldn't get my thoughts together at school either. Like in Social Studies today Mr. McFadden asked me where China was. And I said in Europe. EUROPE! The class laugh at me and Mr. McFadden just stared at me like I was stupid. The worst part about it was that John was in my Social Studies class and now I would have to explain myself to him.

For an other example, in Math today, Mrs. Carson asked me to solve the problem on the board. And we were learning about probability, I must say that I'm a wiz in probability. But of course today of all days I got the wrong answer. It was the simplest problem too. So yeah that stunk.

I kinda went off by myself at lunch time. I didn't feel like talking to anyone today.

Thank gosh for art class though. Not one of my friends are in it. I know that sounds bad but art,since I love drawing so much, is usually my escape from reality. But not today. I didn't know what to draw or make. I just sat there staring at my blank piece of paper. Not a pencil mark or eraser line anywhere. When Ms. Thomson came over and saw I had a blank piece of paper she asked...

" Having a brain fart? When that happens I just draw what I'm thinking."

Yeah right like I'm gonna do that. I thought to myself.

I was really grateful when the end of the day came. I just wanted to go home and see the turtles. And that's just what I did. I walked home, said hi to the family, ignored Mark's comment and went up stairs. Pretending to do home work.

" Work!" I half whispered half shouted.

I completely forgot that I had to work today. Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday I work after school.

" I can't go to work today," I whispered just talking to myself, " I have to blow it off. I have to see the turtles."

So I used the I'm off to work excuse to go see the turtles. I didn't have time to call in sick because I still never charged my phone and I couldn't use the home phone and let everyone hear me calling in sick. I hope I won't get fired after this.

I hopped on my bike and rode off. But before I went to the turtles I stopped by the pizza shop and picked up two pizzas. I knew they liked pizza because I seen a whole whack of pizza boxes at their old home. I also bought 5 water bottles. In case they might be thirsty.

I rode to the pawn shop and parked my bike in the bike stand. The pawn shop is only three blocks away from my house and the place I came up last time. So when no one was looking I slipped down the in sewer with two pizzas and 5 five water bottles in my hand.

I quickly found the turtles hide out but no one was here.

" Guys? You can come out now, it's only me!" I shouted.

I seen Mikey emerge from the shadows first. His face lit up when he seen the pizzas. Next Donnie came out and then Raph. Last of all Master Splinter with Leo dangling in his arms. I guess he's not better yet.

" I brought you some pizza's and water, I thought you might be hungry." I stated.

"Awesome," yelled Mikey, " I'd say she's a keeper!"

I giggled at that comment.

We all sat down in a little circle eating pizza. Well, except for Leo.

" Taylor did you eat supper yet?" asked Master Splinter.

" No. I didn't. I don't usually eat supper until 9. That's when I get off work and come home from the doughnut shop" I remarked.

" Well your welcome to join us."

" Thanks." I said, and grabbed a slice.

" So how are you all doing down here?" I wondered.

Donnie answered, " Pretty good I guess, we plan to go back to our old home and fix it up a bit."

" Cool, and if you can think of anything you need from the surface just ask me and I'll try my best to get it for you." I offered.

After we all finished eating I seen that there wasn't much for the turtles to do. Raph just lays around the sewers and Mikey played with every bug he sees and Donnie kinda just fiddles with anything he can get his hands on. I seen a little tipi made out of broken Popsicle sticks, and an old rag. They also take turns on supply patrol. That's when they each go one at a time to go look for supplies and other useful things. When Donnie's turn came I went with him.

" So, how are you doing Donnie? With all of this commotion happening?" I asked as we walked down the sewer tunnels.

" Good I suppose. It's kinda weird not have my lab to work in, so it gets kinda boring after a while." he explained

" Lab?"

" Oh, yeah I have this little science lab back at our old home. I like to study technology, make stuff and even sometimes break it apart to see how it works."

" That's so cool. I remember one time when I was in grade three I made a little bug-snail thing out of old parts from a VCR, a watch, and a bunch of other stuff like that. I always wanted to do it again but I never got the chance." I babbled

" That's really neat. I wonder if I could do that with Krang tech.?" He kinda said to himself but loud enough so that I could hear it.

" Krang? Whats a krang?" I asked.

" Huh? What? Oh, nothing." he stammered.

"Come on Donnie, please tell me." I pleaded.

" No I can't. It's classified stuff."

" Please tell me! Please please please please please!"

" Your wining like a little girl." he joked.

" Don't make me cry like a little girl." I threaten, but in a joking matter.

" Okay fine," he finally admitted, " But you didn't hear this from me okay?"

I nodded my head.

" The Krang are aliens from an other dimension, that plan to take over our planet and turn everyone into mutants." he explained

" Oh come on Donnie. Why won't you tell me who the Krang are?" I asked starting to get a little frustrated.

" I just told you who they are!" he cried.

" You can't think that I would believe some made up story like that." I argued.

" Its not made up! That's the truth!" he claimed. " Honest."

" Your not lying?" I countered.

" No."

" Cross your heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in your eye?" I asked

" What?" he wondered.

" Just say it if your not lying." I assured.

" Okay, cross my heart hope to...to..."

" fly." I cut in.

He continued. " stick a cupcake in my eye?"

" Okay there, I believe you now." I said.

We continued on walking and talking and gathering what ever we could find. We talked about what's school like and what was the name of the weapon he uses, BO staff by the way, and just little things like that. I really was beginning to get to know Donnie and found out what's he like.

" Oh hold on Donnie I dropped a few piece of material." I stated.

" Oh I'll get that." he said.

But it was too late. As he said that I was already bending down to pick it up. Our hands touched. And the thing is, nobody automatically pulled away. Instead we both looked up and into each others eyes. He's mask blowing in the faint breeze of the sewer, his eyes sparkled under the moon light. I couldn't help but smile. But that must of freaked him out or something because after that he pulled away saying...

" Umm, we should probably keep looking for supplies and stuff."

" Yeah." I agreed as we both looked away from each other. It was silent after that. But this time the silence was awkward.

Neither one of us tried to make conversation. We just walked and picked up materials along the way. I must admit though. I did enjoy that brief moment we had. I never felt like that before. I know that sounds so cliche but you can't hide from the truth. It was at that moment when I dropped an other thing. But this time, I had to pick it up. I didn't warn Donnie or anything that I stopped to pick something up because I thought it would only take a few seconds. But I'm starting to think that I should of warned him.

At that moment when I picked it up. I felt something grab me and put their hand over my mouth and pull me around the corner. I tried to scream loud enough so Donnie would hear me but that obviously didn't work. I squirmed and kicked but nothing seemed to be working. Finally I kicked something and they let go. I turned around for some foolish reason to see who had practically kidnapped me. It was Raph and Mikey. I must of kicked Raph's nee because he was jumping up and down holding it.

" What the heck are you two doing?" I screamed, " You nearly gave me a heart-a-tack!"

" Shh, keep it down! Were just playing a little joke on Donnie." Raph explained.

" So you kidnapped me?" I questioned, arms waving frantically in the air.

" Yes, now shut up!" he requested.

" How is this a joke?" I wondered, still very angry at them.

" Because of something Donnie said last night." Mikey explained, he sounded like he was just talking to himself and not to me.

" What did he say?" I asked.

Both Raph and Mikey's eyes went wide, looking like they revealed too much.

" What did he say?" I asked again

" Nothing, now be quiet." whispered Raph.

" No I'm not going to let you do this to Donnie. Whatever the reason might be, it's not funny."

Before I could leave Raph grabbed my arm again holding me back. That's when I heard Donnie say...

" Hey Taylor? Taylor?" he looked behind him. His eyes went huge when he saw that I wasn't there.

" Taylor!" he screamed again. " Taylor where are you?!"

Donnie came running back towards us. He was about to turn the corner when he saw me with an annoyed expression on my face, Raph, while still holding me back was dying of laughter and Mikey who was on the floor laughing.

" Not funny guys!" Donnie screamed and ran off.

Donnie must of returned home because when we returned he was there sitting on the floor fiddling with his little miniature tipi. I went over to him and sat down beside him.

" Are you okay?" I asked, " your not mad at me are you?"

" No," he replied, " just my brothers. There always playing jokes and teasing me. I can suck it up for a while but this time they just gone too far. Like, what if you really had been kidnapped. It would be all my fault. And then I would have to explain myself to Master Splinter on how I lost you and your probably dead right now."

" Oh Donnie, you always think the worst of things. First it would not be your fault if I got kidnapped because I should have warned you that I was stopping and second, I know how you feel with the whole brothers picking on you thing." I assured him.

" Really? How so?" he asked

" Well, my older brother Mark always points out every single little thing about whats wrong with me. Like if my hair is messy or my head is too oval and once he said my tongue was too big for my little mouth. I know that they might be all true or something, but does he think I don't already know that? I mean he doesn't have to point it out." I explained

" Yeah, Raph always makes fun of me for being smart and apparently a 'geek'."

" Well I think being smart and a so called a geek is really, really, cool."I looked at Donnie and smiled then continued talking, " Its getting late and it must be around 9 o'clock now. I should get going. Bye Donnie." I said and gave him a little kiss on the head for comfort.

" Bye guys! Is it okay if I come back tomorrow?" I wondered.

" Yes its fine." said Splinter.

And with that I left.

I went back to see the turtles on Wednesday and again on Thursday. And all this time Leo was still unconscious. I kept making up excuses on why I didn't go to the doughnut shop and why I couldn't hang out or do homework with my friends. I also kept blowing off work. Everything was going good and people seem to be believing my made up stories. But Friday is were it all went wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Friday morning and when I got out of bed it seemed to be just another normal day. I was wrong. At breakfast, my dad kept glaring at me like he was mad and my mom looked concerned but wasn't making eye contact or even talking with me. I ignored it. I just continued with my day pretending that nothing happened.

At school it seemed to be normal but with what happened at home I was still iffy about this whole day. I couldn't find my friends at the beginning of the morning so I just went straight to home room. When the first bell rang to get to class, that's where I met up with Lily. She seemed to be mad at me too. I passed her a note because my science teacher is really old and almost as blind as a bat so I didn't think he would mind. The note read...

Are you mad at me?

I don't want to talk about it right now.

So you are mad!

**You know what!? I am mad at you!**

Why, what did I do?

I tell you at lunch.

At that note. Our little paper conversation was over. My mind was full of thoughts after that. I kept going back and forth on thinking about why Lily was mad at me and of course, the turtles. I couldn't wait for lunch so I can ease my mind on at least one of my thoughts. I had double art class after science and L.A. So since John nor Lily is in my art I had the whole about 2h to think why Lily and maybe even John was angry with me. Finally lunch came.

I was walking to the cafeteria to go to the normal table Lily, John and I usually sit at. But when I was walking pass the main doors someone pulled me around the corner. I wasn't really scared because I knew it was probably Lily and or John but, I did notice that I tend to get pulled around corners a lot.

Both Lily and John were in front of me, giving me hard glares. I was opening my mouth about to ask why they were mad but Lily cut in...

" What the heck is going on!?" she half yelled half whispered.

" What do you mean?" I countered back.

" Why have you been ditching us?" John asked in a more calming voice.

" I have no idea what your talking about?" I lied.

Lily spoke, " Well it seems lately that you been ditching us for who knows what. Like last night you said you weren't feeling good so you didn't go to work so when I called your house your mom said you were at work. So I went buy your work to see how you were feeling, like a good friend I am, but you weren't there! I asked your boss where you were and she said that you haven't showed up for an entire week! And don't even get me started on the doughnut shop! So what's going on?"

" Look Lily, John," I started, " I wish I could tell you, believe me I really do but I promise them..."

" Them? Who's them?" John interrupted.

" Just some friends..." I started again but this Lily interrupted me,

" So you replaced us?"

" No I didn't replace you guys. No, look, guys, I want to tell you but I can't. I promised some... friends I know not to tell anyone anything about them. Their just, different." I explained hoping that they would understand.

" Okay, Taylor. We're your friends, you can tell us anything. We won't tell anyone. Now you could tell us who your so called different friends are and we can help you with any problem you have, or you won't tell us and we'll walk away and won't talk to you for the rest of your life!"

Lily tends to be a bit over dramatic.

" Oh come on, John do you agree with her?" I asked hoping to keep one of my friends. He just looked away.

" So, what's its gonna be?" Lily asked.

I hesitated. " I can't..."

" Find! Be that way! But if you ever decide you want to talk about your ' friends' come see us." Lily concluded and her and John walked off.

I stood their. All by myself. Suddenly feeling very, very alone.

Lily and John were serious when they said that they weren't gonna talk to me because in class they didn't even look at me. I sat in the back of the class. Where no one ever pays attention to you, which is kinda good because I really did not feel like talking. I couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

" Mom! I'm home!" I yelled.

" Taylor? We need to talk to you honey!"

" Oh great. Now what." I said to myself.

My dad must of come home early because he was sitting on the couch waiting for my mom and I. We sat down, and they began.

" Where did you go these pass few days instead of work and with your friends?"

" What do you mean?" I wondered.

My mom continued. " We seen your bike at the pawn shop. Now correct me if I'm wrong but are you involved with a street gang of any sort?"

"WHAT!" I was completely shocked, " How could you think that!?"

" Just answer the question." My dad cut in.

" No I am certainly not involved in a street gang." I assured.

" Then why did we see your bike at the pawn shop? Where all the smokers and drug people go?" my mom asked.

" I- I.." For once I didn't know what to say.

" Oh my gosh my baby girl smokes!" my mother cried again.

" I don't smoke!" I yelled.

" Well until you tell us the truth, your grounded." my father added.

" Wait, that's not fair! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

" Go to your room!" he yelled.

I went upstairs very angry. Apparently my brothers were listening because they were on the corner of the stairs, stalking the conversation. As I stomped pass them I said..

"Move it dweebs."

My little brother just stuck his tongue out at me. I was laying on my bed kinda crying but kinda not. I was just really sad. I lost my friends and my parents don't trust me anymore. Plus I can't go see the turtles. So anyway I was laying on my bed very upset when I heard a taping noise on my window. There's usually this bird that taps his beak on my window and it drives me crazy!

Tap Tap Tap.

I ignored it.

Tap Tap Tap.

" Stupid bird!" I yelled and got up to shoo it away.

I opened my blinds and instead of a bird it was Donnie sitting on my window sill.

" Donnie?" I whispered as I opened my window. " What are you doing here?"

" Taylor," he began sounding worried, " We need your help, it's Leo."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stared at Donnie in confusion. I didn't know what to say. His brown almost hazel eyes staring into my soul trying to get some response out of me. I saw pain. I needed to say something. But what?

" Wait, what do you mean?" is the only thing I could think of.

" It's Leo. He's, he's in pain or something. I'll explain on the way. That's if you'll come."

" Is Leo okay!?" I panicked without answering the question.

" I don't know!" he began to raise his voice in worry, " That's why we need you. Your the only person that we could think of to help us."

" Okay, I'll come but we have to sneak out the window or something. I got grounded and can't leave my room." I explained

" Alright, let's go." he pleaded.

" Okay but I gonna go to my bathroom and bring what I can to help Leo. Like a cold cloth for example." I suggested.

" Alright, but hurry."

" I will." I answered back.

I rushed to my salmon pink bathroom and grabbed a cloth and some Tylenol, because you never know when it will come in handy. I ran back down the hallway and into my room. Donnie was still crouching on my window sill.

" Okay I got it." I said.

" Okay, I'll carry you down and then we'll run. If that's okay." he said shyly.

" Yeah it's fine. Now lets go!" I cried.

He picked me up and was jumping on tree branches and on the wall of my very boring white house. It really only lasted a few seconds but it felt like minutes to me. The whole time I was staring up at Donnie. His mask was flying in the air, carrying me like a princess. I felt like a princess in a fairy tale. When he put me down we immediately started running.

" So what's up with Leo?" I asked

" Well ever since he got hurt, he been shrieking in pain. At the same time at night, every night. 1:38 to be exact." he explained.

" Just to clarify, how did he get hurt in the first place?" I wondered.

" Well the guy who destroyed our home that night when you were there. His name is Shredder. We've been enemies since, as long as I can remember. He's been hunting us down for a while and somehow he found us and attacked." Donnie explained while we're trying to stay hidden but running at the same time.

" Anyway, when we were fighting, Raph, Mikey and I took on the ninjas while Leo took on Shredder. Now Shredder's really powerful but Leo thought he could take him. I offered help from time to time but he insisted to do it on his own.."

We stopped and crouched behind a dumpster, to catch our breath. Seconds later we started running/hiding again and Donnie continued...

" Shredder was beating him up pretty badly and then when Shredder slashed his shoulder he dropped to the ground screaming in pain. But Shredder didn't stop there. He started kicking him and just beating him up. He did a long cut down Leo's leg. At that, we decided to retreat. Raph and I grabbed Leo but he just pushed us away and walked on his own. That's when we met up with you and Master Splinter."

" Wow, so this Shredder guy is like, the real deal?" I acknowledged.

We stopped running. Donnie and I have arrived at the pawn shop sewer plate. He lifted the lid and hand gestured for me to go in first. I hopped down and he followed. When we arrived at their home I seen Leo screaming in pain and holding his arm, he was all sweaty. Splinter was at his head and Raph was kneeling down buy his side with a horrified face. It was the most and probably the first time I've ever seen Raph scared. Mikey was on the other side of Leo and looking down at his feet. Fresh tears running down his face.

" Guys! I got Taylor!" Screamed Donnie.

I ran over to Leo. He was conscious, barely. He was hot, feverish. I spoke in the most calming voice I could.

" Leo, Leo it's Taylor can you hear me? Just make any movement if you can."

Moaning in pain, he lifted his hand ever so slightly but immediately returned it to his shoulder screaming.

Okay at least I know he can hear me. I thought to myself.

" Alright Leo," I continued, " I'm gonna move your arm so I can see your shoulder wound"

I lifted his arm and I could see he was in pain but trying not to show it. His shoulder was covered in dried blood and dead tissue. I'm no doctor but I could tell it was infected.

" Donnie," I started, " Do you have any clean water?"

"Yeah, yeah we still have some in the water bottles you've been bringing us. Why?"

" Take the cloth I've brought and put some water on it." I told him.

When he got back I took the cloth and dabbed it on Leo shoulder. He Let out a grunt and I knew it hurt but it had to be done. After I cleaned his shoulder I took the blood soaked cloth and started cleaning the big gash all down his leg. Hearing Leo scream brought tears to my eyes. Donnie must have notice because he came closer to me and rubbed my shoulder. I held the cloth close to my chest and put my hand over my mouth. I hated seeing the turtles like this. All depress and hurt.

I started to cry. Donnie brought me closer. I didn't fight it. I wanted him to comfort me. I know I should be comforting him but at that moment I was grateful that he was holding me in his arms. I didn't care if the others were looking all I cared about was Donnie. He was doing the classic 'shh it's all right it's going to be okay.' Donnie was kind and caring. I knew right then that I liked him. I like all the turtles but Donnie? Donnie was different.

I started to calm down. I wiped my eyes and started to get back to Leo. I finished washing his leg and I spoon fed him some Tylenol to help with the pain. I didn't know if reptiles could have human medicine but they're also giant mutants so it was a chance I had to take.

" Alright, Done," I stated, " I've done all I could. I just hope it was enough."

" Thank you kindly Taylor" said Master Splinter " All we can do know is wait to see if he will be alright. We should let him rest."

Raph walked off and Mikey went to lie down in his moss made bed. Donnie and I walked off to his little part of the sewer. He started the conversation.

" So where did you learn all that healing stuff?"

" Well," I began, " Mainly based off common sense and plus my moms a doctor."

" Really? That's uh, really neat." he commented.

" Yeah I guess." I responded.

" So what does your dad do?" he asked trying to block out Leo's groaning.

" Oh he's an engineer, every day he comes home smelling like grease and oil." I explained giggling a bit. I found it so easy to talk to Donnie.

" Do you plan to follow in either of their foot steps one day?" he asked

" No not really. I really want to be an artiste and write books on my spare time." I explained.

" Oh cool, so your favourite subject in school must be reading and writing or something like that." Donnie guessed.

" Yeah, we call it L.A or Language Arts. It's one of my favourites. Okay don't tell anybody, but my real favourite subject is science. But I don't like my science teacher. Not many people know that I like science because I'm scared they might think I'm just saying that or think I'm a nerd." I confessed.

" So does that mean I'm a nerd because I like science too?" he laughed.

" Haha. What do you like most in science?" I wondered

" Well, since I love inventing things, I would have to go with technology. What about you?"

" I really enjoy learning about space so I'm gonna say astronomy. Actually I would become an astronomer if I could, but I don't think I'm smart enough."

" What do you mean?" Donnie questioned.

" Well even though I love science I'm not that great at it, so I just kinda given up on my dream of being an astronomer." I told Donnie.

" I'm sure your great in science. What's your mark?" he responded.

" 93%"

" That's a fantastic mark. Who ever told you that you weren't smart?"

" No one really. I just always think I'm not good enough," I described, " Anyway, it's getting late and I should probably get home before someone notices I'm gone."

" Wait, do you want me too come? I can help you get back in your window." Donnie offered.

" Yeah sure that would be great!"

So Donnie and I walked off. I said good bye and that I would try to come here as often as I could but since I was grounded it wouldn't be easy. So anyway, Donnie and I walked off. And we did the whole running and hiding thing again. It was kinda fun. We got to my house and Donnie carried me back up my house and through the window. But this time he came inside my house and was standing in my room looking around curiously.

" I guess this is goodbye." he said.

" Yeah I guess.." my voice trailed off, " I'm just scared I wont see you again." I whimpered as I hugged him.

When our hug ended, Donnie was holding on to my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes and whispered...

" You'll see me and all my brothers. I'll come back and get you tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. Every day I'll come back until you not grounded anymore. I promise."

I kept starring into his eyes and him into mine. He brushed my light brown hair out of my face.

" Good bye Taylor." he whispered but not moving a muscle.

It was like a force was holding us together. Neither of us could leave each others side. Our eyes locked and I felt a spark between us. I could of swore he felt the same thing I did because we simultaneously leaned in towards each other. Then what I thought would never happen, happened. We kissed.

**Okay so this is the end of another Chapter! Hoped you guys liked it! I just want to say thanks to anyone who followed/favorite/read my story, it really means a lot to me. Anyway, please review and hope to post the next chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It wasn't one of those 3-5 seconds kisses, it was one of the 10-15 seconds kisses. When we pulled away our eyes stretched wide in shock as in, did we really just kiss? With out saying a word, Donnie zoomed out the window like a ninja. Considering he is a ninja I guess that was normal speed. I flopped down on my bed. I thought to myself...

Did I really just kiss a 6 foot tall mutant turtle? No. Okay well yes but I also kissed Donatello.

I smiled.

Wow! I never thought my first kiss would be with a giant turtle. I wonder if he likes me back? He did kiss me after all. No, he can't, I mean if you logically think about this, a turtle and a human, it's just crazy!

Man, I'm turning into one of those predictable romance stories that I really hate reading. It's like the whole princess and a village boy scenario again. Do I really care? I mean should I let some cliché story stop me from loving Donnie? Well I don't know if he loves me back, I mean even though we did kiss he did run away pretty fast. Maybe it just freaked him out. Plus we only known each other for what a week? But it feels like a life time. Can someone develop a crush on someone in just a week? I guess it's possible.

I rolled over in my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

Why does life have to be so complicated?!

With that last thought in my head, I covered myself in my sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was very awkward. No body would talk to me at the breakfast table. All I could hear was the crunching of cereal. After breakfast I went back up into my room. I didn't know what time Donnie would come. I figured at night, but just in case I decided to wait all day in my room. And that's just what I did. I waited all day and even all night. He never came. I was disappointed.

Maybe he just forgot. Or maybe the kiss just freaked him out. I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow. I thought to myself.

But apparently I thought wrong. He didn't come again. In fact he didn't come at all. For a whole week I didn't see the turtles, or Donnie. I must admit thought I was kinda hurt. Maybe he didn't love me, maybe they're tired of me.

It's been another week that I didn't see the turtles. I kinda lost hope then. I mean two weeks! Didn't that kiss mean anything to Donnie? I was angry and sad. My friends are still ignoring me and I'm grounded. Plus I have no idea if my love, loves me back.

Maybe it's been really occupied at the turtles place. I thought to myself, Yeah it's just been hectic! Donnie didn't forget! In fact I'm gonna go see him. But what if he didn't want to see me? My life is a mess. But I'm gonna try. I'll just walk downstairs and say I'm going for a walk.

So I sat up from my bed and marched downstairs.

" Mom?" I asked.

" Yeah?" she responded.

" C-can I go for a walk?"

" Will you tell me what gang your in?" she questioned.

" I told you a thousand times! I'm not in a gang." I yelled back

" You know what?! NO you can NOT go for a walk."

" That's not fair! You can't keep me here forever." I cried.

" Until you confess, your not aloud to leave our house." she stated

" That's not fair!" I yelled. " I hate you! And I hate my life!" and with that I ran upstairs. I slammed my door and lad down on my bed.

That's when I decided a decision that would change my life. I was gonna run. I realized I'm not happy unless I'm with Donnie. So I was gonna go to the turtles. I just hope they'll let me stay. I know running away is never the answer and it never works out in the movies and they always end up going back. But there's a big difference between a movie and real life. Plus I only plan to leave for a little while.

I packed a few things in my backpack. Like my tooth brush, blankets, pillow, my secret stash of food, and I filled up some empty water bottles I found around my room with the water from the bath room. After I was done packing I tried to jump out my window like Donnie did but I got scared at the last minute and I held onto my window sill. I was just dangling their.

" Okay, just jump Taylor," I said to myself, " it's only a few feet."

I jumped. Luckily I wasn't hurt. I started running. I ran all the way to the pawn shop. I opened the lid and jumped in the sewer. With my backpack on my shoulder and my body filled with new energy I never felt before ,I started dashing towards the turtles home. I just hope they'll want to see me after two weeks.

It was already dark out and the sewers were pitch black. It was a cloudy night so no moon light filled the sewer tunnels. When I arrived at the entrance of their home I just peeked my head through. No one was their. It was kinda a mess.

" Hey guys? It's..it's just me!" I yelled hoping if the were here that they didn't hear the desperation in my voice. There was no reply. I was getting worried. I started running around looking for the turtles. I was panicking. My forehead starting sweating my breath were getting faster and faster,

_'Were could they be'_ was all I was thinking.

" Taylor?" a voice said that made me jump.

I turned around. There in the entrance was Donnie. I ran up to hug him.

" Where were you!" I asked in despair and delight, " I was so worried!"

" My brothers and I were just taking Leo out for a walk." he explained.

" Hey Donnie, what's the hold up?" Raph's angry voice called.

We both ignored his question.

" OH My Gosh! How is Leo! Is he okay?" I asked

" He's getting there," Donnie began, " We've been taking him out for short walks to stretch his legs. He doesn't talk much though."

Our conversation got cut short as Raph and Mikey walked in with Leo. Each carrying one of Leo's arms.

" Hey guys." I said shyly.

" Wow, look who showed up." Raph remarked sarcastically.

As they set Leo down carefully on his bed of moss Mikey came running up to me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

" I missed you," he whispered, " Where have you been?"

" Mikey I told you, I was grounded so I couldn't leave my house. With the exception of school."

" Well promise you won't get grounded again?" he asked

" I'll try my best." I told him.

When we stopped hugging Mikey went to stand over by Raph.

" Speaking off not getting grounded again, I kinda need to ask you guys something." I urged.

" Yeah sure, anything." Donnie said sounding concerned

" Umm, well I kinda ran away from home and was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a little while. Just until I feel like going back home." the words poured out of my mouth as I pleaded.

Donnie's, Mikey's and even Raph's eyes went wide with shock. I was getting nervous when they didn't respond. Were they gonna let me stay? Finally Mikey broke the silence.

" I vote yes!" he sounded excited

" I guess it would be okay, I mean I'm fine with it." Donnie added.

" Whatever." Raph smirked.

" Thank you guys soooooo much! I really owe you guys one." I thanked.

When things started to die down, I went over to Donnie and asked if I could speak with him for a moment. We both knew what this was going to be about. He nodded his head and we went over into a corner and I started...

" That kiss that happened about two weeks ago, did that mean anything to you?"

" No! No, it didn't, unless, it meant something to you." he replied.

" No it didn't," I lied, " Look we were going through a lot of stuff that night, with Leo being hurt and all. I like to call it a... comfort kiss, we were both really sad and needed someone to be there for us." I tried to convince him.

" Oh yeah definitely." he agreed.

I was relived but yet a little bit disappointed. I didn't want to ask why he didn't come see me liked he promised so I instead I asked...

" So can we go back to just being friends?"I said knowing that I would never think of Donnie as just a friend.

" Yeah, yeah of course." he noted.

We sat down.

" It was really cute when Mikey came up and hugged me. It meant a lot." I said trying to keep the conversation going.

" Yeah, since we have no mother or girl figure in our lives, he thinks of you like a big sister."

I smiled at that last comment.

" So what did Sensei say when he seen you?" he wondered.

" What do you mean?" I was confused. " Master Splinter isn't here. I thought he went on the walk with you guys."

" Wait what do you mean not here? As in like not here-not here or like just in his part of the home-not here?" Donnie's voice rose as he asked the questions.

" As in like not here-not here why?" I asked.

" Because he was here when we left!" Donnie started to panic.

Raph and Mikey came over because he must of heard Donnie yelling.

" Guys what's going on?" Raph questioned.

Donnie explained our situation. Their eyes grew big with alarm. Leo must of heard us chattering because that's when his faint voice in the background asked...

" Guys...W-what is it?"

Donnie answered, " It's Sensei, he's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leo's head jerked up in alarm. " What do you mean gone?" he asked with his voice sounding horsed.

" As in missing, you dim-wit." Raph snapped.

" Taking it easy buddy." Donnie's instructed putting his hand on Raph's shoulder.

It was obvious that Raph was upset. Not with Leo and not with himself. Just with life I presumed. Raph jerked Donnie's hand off his shoulder and just stood there arms crossed. I look at him with concern in my eyes but he didn't meet my gaze. My attention switched to Leo as I saw him attempting to get up but just to fall down and grunt with pain. We all rushed over to help him. Donnie and I were laying him back down on his moss bed.

" Look Leo," he comforted, " Were all wondering were Sensei is and how were gonna get him back but right now you need to rest. " We'll look for him in the morning."

Leo didn't looked convinced but he didn't fight back. He new he wasn't gonna win this conversation. So he laid down and tried to go to sleep. We walk away and decided to go to bed. Raph and Mikey went to their moss bed while I followed Donnie to his. He offered me his bed but I refused. But in the end of it all I couldn't resist to his pleading face so I finally gave in and took his bed of moss. I could tell that it needed a fresh coat of moss but I didn't say anything.

" Okay Donnie, I took your bed but can you at least accept my blanket that I took with me?" I begged.

" Taylor, I-I can't..." he denied.

" Please. I won't go to sleep until you do." I decided.

" Fine," he gave in, " But if you start getting cold will you tell me?"

" Sure." I said not really meaning it.

I unzipped my back pack and gave my blanket to Donnie. He took it with a doubting look on his face. I smiled, meaning that I wanted him to have it. I laid down in my moss bed and whispered to Donnie...

" Good night."

He smiled shyly and whispered the same thing to me. I rolled over and closed my eyes hopping for sleep. Unfortunately it didn't come for a while. It felt like hours before I got to sleep. I felt cold, but I wasn't about to tell Donnie. Actually I was freezing. It's really cold down here in the sewers. I must of got use to the cold because I finally dozed off. I slept a dreamless sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, or at least early for a human. I glace at my watch and it was 6:07am. The turtles were already up. I could hear the faint crunching of crackers. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I seen Raph and Mikey eating the crackers, Leo laying down still sleeping and Donnie was sitting near his brothers on a laptop. I walked over to him.

" Where did you get the laptop Donnie?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

" Oh your awake, how did you sleep?" he answered my question with a question.

" Pretty good I guess." I responded rocking back and forth on my feet.

" Oh um yeah, I made this laptop with scrap parts I found at the junk yard a few days ago. My other one got destroyed in the fight..." his voice trailed off.

I sat down beside him.

" Wow you made that!" I said astonished. " So what-ya-doing?"

" I'm searching the map of New York, looking at the places where I think Splinter could be." he explained

" Hey want something to eat?" Mikey called out

" Sure what do ya have?" I asked.

" Umm let's see," Mikey began, " We have crackers, old pizza and water."

" Well sounds tempting but I think I'll eat something I brought." I reassured him.

I walk over to my bag and looked through the food I brought. There was crackers, a bag of bagels and some chopped up fruit in a container and some juice boxes along with some water. I took out a bagel and a juice box. I offered Donnie some food but he said he wasn't hungry. I didn't believe him. He was probably just working too hard, so I brought him a bagel.

" Here." I said offering him the bagel.

"Huh?" he wondered glancing up at me. " I said I wasn't hungry."

" Your just working too hard. You should eat something." I predicted.

" Fine," he gave in and started eating the bagel while still working on his sewer map.

That's when his brothers came over to where we were siting.

" So what do ya got so far Donnie?" Raph asked.

" Well," Donnie began, " I've got the entire map of the sewers and circled locations on where he would be. Also I've started making a list, just in case he was taken. Which probably happened because he would have left a note or something about where he'd gone. So I listed some past villains we've fought."

" gghhhh" Leo moaned. He was getting pretty reckless.

" Looks like we should take Leo for a walk." Mikey noticed.

" Well I can't go because I'm still working, plus..." Donnie began but got cut off.

" Hey, can go?" I interrupted.

"W-what?" Donnie questioned but they were all staring at me in disbelief. " Are you sure you could support him?"

" Yeah, I'm stronger then I look. Come on please. You've guys done so much for me. I wanna help." I pleaded, " Raph, come with me!"

" Sure," he gave in sooner then I expected. " Let's take sicky for a walk."

I grabbed one of Leo's arms and Raph the other, then we stood him up. He was heavier then I expected but I wasn't gonna tell Raph that. We've began walking down the sewer tunnels. We walked in silence for a few moments, well except for Leo's moaning, until I started the conversation.

" So what's your deal?"

" What do you mean, what's my deal?

" Well your always so angry. Why?" I explained.

" I'm not always angry." he tried to convince me.

It didn't work. " Yes you are! The only time I've seen you smile is when you were fighting the Shredder and his ninja's"

" Okay first of all their called foot-ninjas and sometimes foot soldiers. Second, fighting just calms me down and it's just that a lot of things make me angry." he explained.

" Okay, so your very violent." I noted.

" Well yeah, I mean no, I mean yes. Why does it matter anyway!?" his voice started to raise.

" Whoa, whoa. Calm down, I was just wondering."

It was silent once again. We decided to turn around because every time Leo took a step he let out a little scream. So we thought it would be the right choice. But that's when I step on something that made me jolt.

" Ow!" I yelled.

" What's wrong!" Raph sounded panicked.

" I just step on something." I reassured him while picking up the object I step on.

" Whoa, what is this?" I said while hold the object in my hands. " It looks a metal finger."

" Come on, let's go home." Raph said sounding kinda rushed.

When we got back, I gave the metal thing I step on to Donnie. He went to analyze it. We laid Leo back down on his bed but he must be getting better because he decided we wanted to sit up. And he did it all by himself. Raph went over to Leo to make sure he could sit up by himself and I went to Mikey. He looked lonely. So I wanted to cheer him up.

" Hi Mikey." I began.

He looked up at me.

" Hi Taylor." he said while looking back down at the ground.

I sat down beside him.

" You okay?" I asked.

" Yeah," he responded but sounded sad. This was the first time I ever seen Mikey sad.

" Come on Mikey. You can tell me. What's wrong?" I asked again.

" I'm just feeling a little home sick." he stated. " I just wanna go home."

" Don't worry Mikey. You'll be able to go home soon." I comforted him.

" Yeah I know. But when?" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

" Tell you what. How about I go talk to Donnie about fixing up your old home. We'll start right away and I'll even go top side to gather materials." I offered.

His glowing eyes and bright smile told me he likes my idea. I got up and was going to go over to where Donnie was analyzing the object but I didn't have to go anywhere. Donnie came rushing in with the piece of metal in his three fingered hand.

" Guys." he said all out of breath.

I continued walking over to him. Mikey got up and followed me while Raph helped up Leo. They walked over as well but a lot slower then the most of us. I can't blame them though. Leo is still hurt after all. As they finally arrived here with the rest of us, we all glanced nervously over at Donnie. He looked very worried. I know this wasn't the right time to think this but at that moment I thought how cute Donnie is when he's worried. I mean his brown eyes round with concern just staring at us.

" What is it Donnie?" Raph asked interrupting my thoughts.

" Guys," he repeated again still all out of breath, " I know where Splinter is."

" Where!?" we all urged.

Donnie hesitated, took a deep breath and said, " The Krang took him."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" Wait, what do you mean the Krang?" Raph questioned.

" I mean our arch nemesis, the Krang!" Donnie shouted.

" Wait, you mean the alien robots?" I cut in.

Donnie opened his mouth about to say something but Raph interrupted...

" How do you know about the Krang?"

Realizing I revealed too much, I simply responded " Lucky guess?"

" Donnie told you didn't he." Raph said flatly.

" Yeah." I admitted.

" Anyway!" Donnie's voice raised, " How are we gonna get him back, I mean we can't just leave. Leo is in no condition to go out and fight the Krang."

" I'm fine guys, really." Leo put in.

" No your not." Donnie snapped back.

Knowing Donnie was right Leo didn't fight back.

" Okay here's what we should do," Donnie began. " How about we hope Sensei can take of himself for just a while longer. We can also get started fixed our old home..."

Hey, now I don't have to go talk to Donnie about fixing their old home. I thought to myself. I kinda zoned out after that. But I was quickly back in the real world when I noticed that all of them were staring at me.

A little bit embarrass I said. " What? Sorry, what did you say?"

" Were gonna divide into two teams. Leo and Raph are gonna stay here to try and find out anything about Splinter's kidnapping. While Mikey and I go back to our lair and try to find anything we can spare to rebuilt it. Do you want to stay here or come with us?" Donnie explained.

" Oh um, I'll go with you and Mikey." I decided.

With that, Donnie, Mikey and I headed off for their old home. It was a fairly decent walk. Not too far but still, it was far enough. When we arrived it look exactly like we left it. Their home was destroyed. Bricks everywhere and a giant hole in the wall where Shredder bust through it or something.

" Whoa" Mikey gasped.

" So just out of curiosity," I began, " How did Shredder make that big gash in the wall?"

" I don't know, but I'm sure that there will be some evidence that will tell us something." Donnie responded. " Alright guys let's split up and see what we can find."

Mikey went by the hole in the wall, Donnie went left to where we were standing and I went right. I started picking up bricks that we could use to fix the hole. But then I noticed a trail of broken glass. Of course I was going to follow it. It led to this little room with the door slightly open. I opened it.

Standing in the doorway, I was looking around the room. There was broken test tubes all around it. Guessing that was what the trail of glass was. Now entering the room, I went to the desk that was in there. It had a bunch of weird looking technology on it. For example there was a what look like a turtle shell shaped phone of some sort and a piece of something that look like it had the Olympic sign on it. Beside the desk was a miniature robotic turtle.

" This use to be my old lab." a voice from behind me spoke.

I turned around to see Donnie standing in the doorway. He walked up too me smiling at the ground. He put his hand on the robotic turtle's head.

" This is metalhead." he explained. " I once used this as a weapon instead of my BO-staff."

I looked at metalhead. It was all dented and was missing an arm.

" Donnie, I didn't mean to intrude..." I began.

He silenced me with a simple hand of my shoulder and a side smile. I was great full for this moment alone. Finally we could have some quality time just to our selves. But that moment was quickly over when Mikey poked his head in.

" There you guys are!" he said.

Donnie quickly jerked his hand away from me and turned around.

" Did you find something Mikey?" Donnie asked.

" Yeah, you guys better come see this." Mikey responded.

Mikey led the way. We followed him to where the hole was in the wall. He started digging through the broken bricks looking for what he found. When he found it Donnie's eyes went huge but I just looked confused. Mikey was holding up what looked like a creepy giant Nerf gun.

" Umm what is it?" I asked still confused.

" It's bad news that what it is." Donnie said sounding spaced out while walking towards Mikey to inspect the Nerf gun.

" Okay what is it really?" I asked again.

" It's a Krang gun." Mikey responded in awe.

" Yeah, this leaves us two options," Donnie continued, " Either the Shredder stole from the Krang or Shredder and the Krang are working together."

" And that's bad right?" I assumed.

" Yeah it's very bad." Donnie emphasized, " We should get back and report this to Leo and Raph."

" What about our home?" Mikey wondered.

" It can wait, this is more important." Donnie concluded and already started running home.

We arrived sooner then I expected. We all rushed over to Leo who was leaning against the wall for support and Raph who was on Donnie's laptop.

" What is it guys?" Leo asked sounding concern.

" We've found a Krang gun at our home and we think that the gun made the hole in the wall..." Donnie started to explain but Mikey interrupted.

" Yeah and we think the Krang and Shredder is working together."

" Thank you Mikey for finishing my story for me."

Raph put the laptop aside and stood up. Crossing his arms and narrowing his bright green eyes he asked.

" How do you even know that the Krang took Splinter in the first place?"

" Well," Donnie began, " The metal finger you and Taylor found this morning. At first I thought it could have been one of Shredder's spikes but when I looked at it for a while longer I realized it's a finger from a Krang's robot body."

" Yeah but that doesn't prove that they took Splinter." Raph pointed out.

" Yes but, I found a scrap of Splinter's fur wedged in the gear that allows the finger to bend. So I'm guessing the Krang somehow found us and took Splinter, but of course Splinter fought back and must of kicked the finger right of the Krang's hand." Donnie explained.

" Wait, if the Krang and the Shredder are working together," Leo started to explain, " Then perhaps when we escaped Shredder that night maybe the Krang were with him. They used the blaster gun to make the hole in the wall and then when we ran off Shredder told the Krang what direction we went in and they followed us. Maybe that's how the Krang found us."

" You could be right Leo." Donnie agreed. His facial expression showed that his was concentrating very hard, thinking about what Leo said.

" Alright let's go kick some Krang butt." Raph said sounding very excited and pounded his first together.

" We don't know where their hiding though," Donnie put in, " I don't think the Krang would be hiding in their normal hide out or even with Shredder. They both probably found a new place to go."

" Yeah but it couldn't hurt to check." Raph pointed out while taking his weapons out and spinning them in his hands.

" Okay fine, but were only going to check alright? And Leo I think you should stay here." Donnie added.

Leo just looked away.

" Taylor can you stay here with Leo?" Donnie asked.

" Yeah sure."

Donnie, Raph and Mikey ran off. I turned around to go help Leo back to his moss bed but he already started limping there.At least he's getting better.I thought.

I went over to join him at his bed. I sat down beside him and looked at him sympathetically. I really did feel bad for the guy, I mean he's been hurt for almost a month now. I've seen the turtles for a week when Leo first got hurt and then the two weeks after I didn't see them, so it's been three almost four weeks.

" How ya doing Leo?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely but responded. " Good I guess. I wish I could have gone with them though."

" Ah, it's okay. You'll be back on your feet and fighting bad guys soon enough, just you wait and see."

" But that's the thing. All I've been doing is siting and waiting to get better. My brothers are out there right now trying to find Splinter. I should be there too." he claimed.

I didn't know what to say to that so it got kinda quiet. I was going to try and start the conversation again but I didn't have too because Leo started it.

" So Donnie told me how I use too scream at night." He started awkwardly, " Then you came over and did something.." he paused, " Then I stopped screaming at night after that. Do you know why?"

" Umm yeah I think so," I told him, " Well by the look of it, back then you're wounds looked liked they were getting infected so I cleaned them out and that must of worked because you seem to be getting better."

" Yeah, Donnie said you were really good..." he continued but I cut in.

" At cleaning scratches?" I laughed.

" Yeah I guess so."

My eyes went wide,my heart swelled up inside and I felt really happy. I might have over reacted but at least I knew that Donnie talked about me. I wondered if he says anything else about me. I had to find out so I asked.

" Really? Cool, so did he say anything else about me?" I hinted.

This time Leo's eyes went wide and he was at lost for words. His mouth was opened but nothing was coming out of it. When he did manage to say something he said.

" No, no. Nothing after that." he stammered.

I couldn't tell if that was a lie or if he was just nervous to talk to me. We don't really know each other that well, he was unconscious for the most of it. Seeing it in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about this anymore I quickly came up with another topic to talk about.

" So Leo, what kind of weapon do you use?"

" Well I use double katanas, which is a type of sword." he explained while taking his katanas out of there pouch thing-y. They were a beautiful shiny metal with red rapping around the handles. Also, in the red rapping are little yellow diamond looking things for decoration.

" Whoa. Those are so cool." I said while lightly brushing my finger tips over the katanas. " So what are the weapons that your brothers use?"

" Umm well, Raph uses twin sai." he responded but quickly added, " There basically over grown gardening tools."

" Oh, so that's what he was holding. The things with the three spikes and the handle..." I trailed off realizing I sounded really stupid.

He must of notice because he let out a little laugh. But then continued explaining.

" As you must already know, Donnie's weapon is a BO-staff. And Mikey's are nun-chucks."

" Yeah. So did you want to take a walk around the room?" I offered because I realized Leo was shifting around a lot and getting stiff.

" Umm yeah, okay sure." he responded while attempting to get up.

" Do you need help?" I offered.

" No," he grunted, " no I'll be fine." he reassured me. He picked up his katana and used it for support. He got up and started walking around. He was limping but refused to let me help him. When I couldn't stand it anymore I pleaded...

" Come-on Leo, let me help you. Please! You can lean on me."

" No, I would be to heavy."

" Are you calling me weak?" I teased but said with enough sternness in my voice hopping to convince him to let me help.

" That's not what I meant.." He began but wincing in pain after every step he took. Finally it looked like that's what convinced him to let me help because he nodded his head in approval and I took his arm and put it around my shoulder.

We took a few steps but I soon realized that he was too heavy for me. I mean I could barely hold him up last time when Raph helped me and now this time I was doing it all by myself. We took a few more steps. I looked down at the ground, soon to realize that my shoelace was untied. I was gonna tell Leo to stop because I had to tie my shoe but it was too late. I tripped over my shoelace and flew on the floor. I sent Leo flying too. Now we were both lying on the ground.

Normally I would have been grossed out if I ever fell on the sewer floor but I got use to the sewers ever since I met the turtles so I wasn't grossed out. I started to get up but I crawled quickly over to Leo because when I fell to the ground Leo came with me.

" Oh my gosh Leo! Are you okay? I screamed.

" Yeah yeah. I'm fine." he said out of breath. When we fell it must of knocked the breath out of him.

" I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I asked.

" No more then I already was." he responded playfully.

I helped him up. We walked back over to his bed and sat down. I kept apologizing to him over and over. I felt so bad but he kept telling me that he didn't get hurt and that he was okay. But that didn't make me feel any better. The thing that made me stop apologizing was approaching foot steps. We looked up and saw Raph, Donnie and Mikey coming back.

" So where they there?" I asked.

" No," Mikey responded, " We checked the Krang's hide out and Shredder's. They weren't there."

" I told you guys they wouldn't be. It's way too obvious. They probably found another place to hide." Donnie reminded us.

" Did you check TCRI? Leo wondered.

" No we didn't get the chance. Anyway they can't be staying there. The first two floors are accessible to normal humans so they can't hide there and the third floor has Krang air, Shredder wouldn't be able to breath it." Donnie pointed out.

" If there even working together. Plus if they are working together then it doesn't mean that they have the same hide out." Raph added.

Mikey let out a big yawn and said. " Well I think we should get some sleep."

We all agreed and went to bed. This time I slept on the floor and Donnie slept in his bed. Believe me, he didn't accept my decision right away but I refused to take his bed again so I made some what of a sleeping bag with my blanket. It didn't feel right sleeping in Splinter's bed. So the floor it was. I didn't fall asleep right away so I began to think to myself.

Man, I ran away from home just two days ago. I wonder what my parents are doing. Do they care I'm gone? Did they even notice. They must of by now. I know my brothers don't miss me. What about my friends? Or X-friends. Do they miss me? What about school! They have to notice that I'm gone. I wonder if someone is out looking for me right now? Maybe my parents got the cops involved? Nah they wouldn't do that for me. Would they? So much has happened in the past two days. Splinter went missing, Leo's still recovering. Also just a few weeks ago I said to myself that I liked Donnie, like like him like him. Honestly, I think I love him. I'm only 14! I'm way too young to fall in love already. Liking someone is fine. Yeah, I only like Donnie, a simply crush that's all it is. I'll get over it. I can't possibly love someone at 14, can I?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up early again. In fact I was the first one up. I rolled over facing Donnie. He's so cute when he's sleeping. Anyway I noticed how old his moss looked. I sat up observing all their beds. They must have not changed the moss for a while. So I decided to get up and go find some fresh moss. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I just left by myself.

I walked around for what felt like an hour. The sun was just peeking through the holes in the manhole covers as I walked by them. I found a whack of moss. Enough to make 5 maybe even 6 moss beds. I was pretty proud of myself. It was going to be a nice surprise for the turtles. When I got back, I bumped into Donnie and Mikey rushing out of the entrance. We all fell on the floor which made me drop my moss.

" Taylor! Your okay!" Donnie shouted while rushing over to hug me. We were still on the floor.

" Yeah why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked sounding puzzled. I felt Donnie tense. He must of realized that he was still hugging me. He back away on his knees and responded...

" Uh, I woke up and you were gone. I got worried and woke up the others. Mikey and I were going to go find you to make sure you were okay. Where did you go anyway?"

" I went to find some fresh moss for your beds. I noticed how old and smelly they were getting So I thought it would be a nice gesture if I went to find some fresh moss." I explained while I started picking up the moss. Mikey and Donnie started helping me. We carried the moss back in the our home and I zoned out when Donnie started babbling about how worried he was and how I should have woken him up. All I was thinking about was how hungry I was.

" I think I'm gonna go get some food." I said while Donnie, Raph, Mikey, myself and even Leo started changing the moss beds. They all paused and looked at me with shocked faces.

" Like going to get food from your bag?" Leo wondered.

" No, like going to get food from a café or something." I explained.

" W-wait. You're going top side?" Donnie stammered.

" You know how dangerous that is?" Raph said. Even he sounded concerned.

" Yeah," Mikey stated, " You could get captured by a giant mouse man or something!"

" Guys relax, I'm just gonna walk in, get some food and come back. Maybe get some new clothes too." I said realizing that I forgot to pack clothes in my bag. Plus I was already started getting sick of bagels and juice.

" Okay, but I want you to take my T-phone." Donnie insisted handing me the shell shaped phone I saw at his old lap.

" T-phone?" I asked.

" Yeah it's a phone I made for my brothers and I."

" Oh cool." I said while taking the phone out of his hand.

After that I took off. I opened the manhole cover and hopped out of the sewers. Now walking in the streets of down town, I went to' biscuits and buns bakery' for some food. Luckily I found sixty dollars in my pocket. I couldn't believe I forgot that I had sixty dollars in my pocket. But I didn't question it. I bought myself a blueberry muffin and a bag of cheese biscuits for later. Afterwards I went to an old clothes store where everything was like ten dollars or less. With $53.17 left in my pocket I bought two new shirts and pants, three pairs of socks and three or four pairs of, well underwear and bras. Now I had $6.87 left. So I was pretty satisfied. Checking the time on Donnie's T-phone it was 8:30. I've been out for almost 45 minutes.

I started heading back for the sewers but something caught my eye. A strange looking man in a black tuxedo was walking down an ally. Donnie had warn me about men who looked like this. He said it could be either a very well dressed man or a Krang bot. I decided to follow him before I went back to the sewers. I pretended to be a ninja. I picked up a few ninja skills from the turtles. Like how to be stealthy. So I followed this man down the ally ducking behind dumpsters. He stopped to talk to an identical man who looked like him. I knew then it was the Krang. He began speaking.

" Krang, the person known as the Shredder is the person who is requesting the presence of Krang to the place where is the place where we are staying at that place, right at this moment which is the moment that is know as now."

" Wow, you would think that aliens from an other dimension would at least take the time to study the language of the planet that there about to take over." I whispered to myself.

The Krang started walking back towards the street, and my dumpsters. With quick thinking I quickly hopped in the dumpster before the Krang could see me. After they passed I got back out of the garbage and brushed myself off. I know I should have gone back to the sewers after that but I just found out that the Krang and Shredder are working together and I had the chance to find out where they're staying. I had to follow them. So I did.

I wanted to get out the T-phone to text the turtles where I'm going but I decided it would be better if they didn't find out. I went all ninja stealth mode again. I followed the Krang to this tall building with a sign that said TCRI.

So Leo was right. I thought to myself. I couldn't follow them in but I did climb up the building. Well there was construction going on next to it and I climb up all the machinery. It's not as hard as you would think it would be. Then when I got close enough, I hopped on the edge of a giant widow sill. The blinds where closed on the other side but I manged to peek through an opening. I saw a bunch of green gas and Krangs. They were freaky looking. Like little pink octopuses in a robot body. I also saw Shredder and some of his foot-ninjas. There were two other things but I couldn't make them out because the green gas was blocking my view.

I also noticed all of them were wearing oxygen masks. The green gas must be poisoned to humans. But finally, in a glass tube I seen Master Splinter! I was fighting every nerve inside me that was telling me to go in a get Splinter. But for once I made the right decision and decided to get back to the sewers. But what I didn't think of was how I was going to get down. I was stuck. I got out the T-phone and text Raph. My text said...

"Guys. I'm stuck on the top of TCRI. Don't asked, I'll explain later. Could you come and help me get down?"

Within 30 seconds Raph text me back saying. " We'll be right there just hold on."

I waited. The low grumble of my stomach reminded me that I didn't eat my muffin yet. I took it out of my backpack that I brought with me and started eating. It only took about 10 minutes for the turtles too arrive. But it was only Raph and Donnie who came. They took the same way I did. They climbed up the construction machines. But they did it much more quickly and swiftly. When they came to the window sill with me Raph was the first one too talk.

" Okay, why and what are you doing at the top of TCRI?" Raph asked but I was looking at Donnie when he said it. Donnie had this sad and why did you do this look on his face. It broke my heart. I realized then that Donnie did care about me. I'm not sure in the same way that I do for him but I saw that he was scared for me. I felt bad that I made him feel that way.

" I'll explain later. Can we just get out of here?" I finally answered Raph's question.

Donnie picked me up and we started going down back on the ground. Of course since they're actually ninjas they were able to jump back to the machinery. When we were descending I felt Donnie's heart racing. We got on the ground and headed back to the sewers. The strange thing was that when we got to the ground Donnie didn't put me down. I guess since it was broad day light it would go faster if Donnie carried me.

When we got back to the sewers that's when Donnie put me down and Raph, Donnie, Leo and even Mikey was staring harshly at me. But they weren't mad. I could tell that they weren't by the way all of their eyes sparkled with concern.

" So, why and what were you doing at the top of TCRI?"Raph repeated his question.

" Well, after I bought my breakfast and new clothes I seen a Krang bot in the black tux like you said Donnie. I followed him to see if he would lead me to anything important. I followed him down an ally and he started talking with another Krang. I followed them to TCRI and I found out that Shredder and them are working together and TCRI is where they're hiding. And I found out something." I paused.

" What did you find out Taylor?" Leo asked sounding kinda annoyed like he wasn't expecting anything important.

" Guys, I know where Splinter is." I told them.

All of their faces changed expressions. All of them look shocked. It was a moment of silence but Leo was the first to speak.

" W-wait. Like Splinter our Sensei and father Splinter?"

" No Leo," Raph said sarcastically, " She means a wooden splinter that you get stuck in your thumb! Of course she means Sensei!"

" Where is he?" Mikey asked.

" The Krang and Shredder are keeping him in a glass tube on the third floor of TCRI." I explained.

" What are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" Raph urged.

" Wait. Think Raphael. It's daytime up there. It's not very smart to burst into TCRI without some sort of plan." Leo pointed out.

" Then when are we going to save him?" Raph asked angrily. I noticed this whole time that Donnie wasn't talking. He was looking down at the ground.

" Don't worry," Leo interrupted my thoughts, " We'll save Splinter."

" When?!" Raph shouted again.

Leo looked at us and responded. " Tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The guys decided it would be best if I stayed back when the go rescue Splinter. I didn't like that decision at first, I didn't like the thought of being here all alone just waiting in suspense to see if they would come back safely. I also didn't think Leo should go either. His leg was still bothering him and he wasn't 100% better yet but there was no stopping him. But then I thought again, what help would I be? I would just get their way. I didn't know ninjutsu. So I didn't put up a fight when they left. I simply said.

" Good luck," and " Please come back safely." And then they took off. So now here I am waiting for them to come back. I did consider following them but that would be really stupid of me, so I didn't. I tried to keep occupied. I tried to act like a ninja and practice my kicks and stuff but that really didn't work and no matter what I tried I kept thinking off how their fights going. So I decided to except the fact and I sat down and let my mind think of what it wanted too.

It felt like hours but for what I know it could have been minutes that I've been thinking. I actually got deep into my thoughts but my deep concentration broke by approaching foot steps. I was a excited yet a little bit scared. What if the turtles lost the fight and the Krang were coming back. But I couldn't let myself think of that. I was going to go hide but it was too late. Who ever was coming they were already here. I spun around and faced the door. Luckily it was the turtles!

" You're okay!" I screamed and rushed over to them. I went straight to Donnie and gave him a hug. When we let go of each other I glanced around to see the rest of them. They all had bruises but they looked pretty fine to me. Then I soon realized that Mikey and Raph were carrying Master Splinter. They each had one of his arms around their shoulders. They went to set him down. While they did that I looked over at Leo, he was limping worst then he was before. I went over to him and asked...

" Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

He looked over at me with a playful look and responded " No, I'm fine, you didn't expect me to go into a fight and not use my leg at all did you?"

" No, I just- I don't know. Your just limping more." I stated.

He rested his hand on my shoulder and said " I'll be fine." and walked off to see Master Splinter.

I walked back over to Donnie and looked up at him sympathetically.

" Are you okay?" I asked.

" Yeah." He gave a little laugh.

Before out conversation went anywhere else Leo singled for Donnie and I to go over there. We walked over and sat on our knees beside Master Splinter. He was conscious, barely. He looked over at me and whispered in a delicate voice.

" Taylor. Thank you for taking care of my sons. They've explained to me that your staying here. I hope that they didn't cause you much trouble."

" No. They were very well behaved." I laughed. " Now get some rest. You need it."

He nodded in response and closed his eyes. We all left him too sleep. We also decided that it was time that we went to sleep too. Since I gathered a bunch of moss just the other day we now had six moss beds. So I got one too. I slept at the end, then it was Donnie, Mikey, Raph, Leo and last of all Splinter. I rolled over to face Donnie to see if he was awake and sure enough he was.

" Couldn't sleep either?" he asked while starring up at the ceiling.

" Nope," I responded, " So how did the fight go?"

" Pretty good I guess," he assured but this time rolled over to face me then continued, " We were pretty lucky. I mean the Shredder and his foot-ninjas weren't there when we were, neither was Dog Pound or Fish Face..."

" Dog pound and Fish face?" I questioned.

" Oh, they're Shredder's evil henchmen. Plus they're mutants too. Dog pound is a giant Dog-thing with spikes covering his body and Fish-Face is just an ugly giant fish with robotic legs." He explained.

I laughed, then he continued.

" Anyway, Shredder and his gang wasn't there so all we had to do was fight the Krang. Since we've fought them before it was pretty easy. But..."

" What is it Donnie?" I whispered.

" I almost think it was too easy. The Krang barely put up a fight. It's just weird. And I can't help thinking that it wasn't a coincidence that the Shredder wasn't there. Maybe it was all part of their plan. Maybe they knew we were coming." Donnie indicated.

" Now I know what Splinter meant when he said you worry to much. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." I reassured him, " Now, should we get some sleep?"

Without saying another word, Donnie just nodded his head and I rolled over and closed my eyes. I knew Donnie didn't go to sleep right away because I could feel his gentle gaze watching me. I didn't think it was creepy, I found it quite nice actually. And before I knew it I fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't long before it was morning. It felt like I only slept for 5 minutes. I sat up a rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw all four turtles and their father gathered around eating breakfast. They must of noticed that I was awake because before I knew it Splinter said...

" Ah, Taylor you're awake. Come join us for some food."

I didn't hesitate. I got up and sat right back down beside them. I sat in between Donnie and Mikey. Master Splinter handed me a piece of bread. I bowed my head in thanks and began chewing on the bread. It was quiet. We were all eating so we couldn't really talk. I looked around. Leo was sitting next too Splinter and Raph. Leo was kinda sitting awkwardly. His injured leg wasn't quite heeled yet and was sicking out every time he sat down. Raph was there staring at his piece of bread. He only took a few bits out of it then it looked like he was done. I guess he was getting sick of bread too.

Donnie was just eating his bread quietly. Looking down at the floor every time he took a bit. Then there was Mikey. Looking around the room and at us. Just the same as I was. When our eyes met he gave me a big happy smile. I let out a little laugh and smiled back. When I was finished, I didn't know if I should get up and leave or just sit here. I didn't know if there was some sort of ancient tradition of not leaving the 'breakfast circle' before everyone is finished. I know it sounded kinda silly but you never know right?

Anyway. I just sat there waiting for everyone to finish. It didn't take long to finish eating. Now we were all siting there in silence. Finally, Master Splinter looked up and began to speak...

" Since the Krang and Shredder know where we live, now we will have to leave. I believe it is a wise choice to start looking for a new home right away. So I want you to split up into two teams. One will to back to our old lair and gather as much stuff as you can. The other will start looking for a new place. Perhaps a hidden opening. Raphael and Donatello. You two will be one team. Taylor and Michelangelo will be the other..."

Before he could finish Leonardo interrupted him. " But Sensei. What about me?"

" It is clear that your leg is still bothering you. I do not want you to do anything but rest until that leg is better." Splinter explained.

" But." Leo tried to fight back.

" No buts Leonardo. Now, as I was saying. Raphael and Donatello will go look for a new place while Michelangelo and Taylor will go back to the lair."

And with those wise words of wisdom. Mikey and I started to head off. Before we left, we discussed with Raph and Donnie that we would meet back here in about an hour or two. Then we left and started walking towards their old lair. I must admit though. I was kinda disappointed that I wasn't going to go with Donnie. I did want to spend as much time as possible with him. Maybe find out if he liked me back or something. But then I thought I would have a better chance of getting that information out of Mikey. I didn't realize that Mikey was talking to me until he paused and look at me.

"huh. What?" I asked feeling my face go red with embarrassment.

" Oh, I just asked you whats your favourite pizza toppings." he re-explained not sounding mad or annoyed at all.

" Oh. I don't like anything on my pizza, just sauce." I told him.

Mikey's eyes went wide and mouth dropped open with shock. " You don't like pizza?!" he yelled.

" No, I like pizza. But with just sauce. I guess that's not entirely true. I do like Hawaiian pizza. "

" Oh." his face went back to normal, " I guess that's better then not liking pizza at all."

That's what I really like about Mikey. He doesn't get mad or frustrated. And if he does, he gets over it in like three seconds. He's very lad back and relax. Easy going as some would say.

I didn't want the conversation to end so quickly and for it to get awkward so I thought of the first I could think of.

" So Mikey. You wear an orange mask. Does that signify anything?"

" Umm yeah I guess. Sensei once told me that it means enthusiasm. Since orange is a combination of red and yellow. You could say that is has the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. That's what I like to think anyway." He responded.

Before I could say anything in return we arrived at the lair. So instead of continuing our earlier conversation I started a new one.

" So. Where should we start?"

" Umm, you take the right side and I'll take the left?" Mikey suggested.

" Sounds good to me." I said and walk off to the right of the lair. I took one of the two old shopping carts we found on our way here to fill it up with supplies. I didn't have a clue how the shopping carts got down here, I was just thankful that they did. Now we could carry much more materials.

Dragging the cart behind me with one arm, I went straight to Donnie's lab. I knew that he would want anything from here that was still in descent condition. As I entered, his lab looked just about the same as I last saw it. Broken glass was still all over the place and there was Metal-head. Still all broken and damaged. I put the 'Krang tech' in the cart along with his medical box On it, it said.

" Mikey Do Not Touch." I thought that was kinda cute. I heard some banging in the background. I didn't know what Mikey was up too but I thought I would check it out after I'm done in here.

Anyway. I put some other stuff in the cart too. Such as a blow torch, some pieces of scrape metal, nuts and bolts and a power drill that still looked bran new. I also put some descent looking bricks in the cart. I thought that they would be handy for something. Feeling very accomplished that I got so much material out of this little room and stood up and put my hands on my hips. I looked around once more. Seeing what must be a bunch of broken BO-Staffs in the corner. They were either split in half or had a bunch of chips and what not in them.

I was too busy looking around to have noticed that someone was behind me. They put their hand on my shoulder and said.

" This is a place where you should not be."

I spun around. Feeling the hand let go of my shoulder. When I turned around I saw a Krang bot just inches away from me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start this next chapter, I just want to dedicate it to all of the people reading my story! Just today I reached OVER 1000 views and that but a big smile on my face. So this goes out to you guys! Thanks you and enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 14

I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I saw the Krang's hand going for my shoulder again but I dodged it. Adrenaline was rushing through my body. I ran. But not towards the door. No, my first instinct was to run away from the door and into the back of the room. The Krang followed. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as I tried to dodge the Krangs attack but that didn't work out so well. The Krang hit me so hard that I fell to the ground. As I hit the floor I felt a sharp pain in my leg and arm. But I was too freaked out to care. I quickly got back up and headed straight for the broken BO-staffs.

As I grabbed a BO-staff that only had a few chips in it but looked like it could break at any moment, that's when I ran towards the door. I only got a few steps out the doorway until the Krang was in front of me again. I didn't know how it could move so fast but somehow it did. Right now I could feel myself living in the moment. Without thinking I held up the staff and sung it as hard as I could. I whacked the Krang so hard over the head that _it_ fell to the floor this time. I didn't stop after that. No, I kept hitting the Krang over and over again to make sure it wouldn't get up. Finally the pink brainy thing popped out and started screeching. Before I could hit it, the Krang ran away.

I stood there in disbelief. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't believe what I had just done. Before I could get my thoughts together I heard someone behind me. Who ever it was, they were leaning on my shoulder and once again I took the BO-staff and sung it around. I soon realized that it was just Mikey. But I couldn't stop myself before I realized it. I hit Mikey so hard that the staff broke in half. The piece that broke off went flying in the air and I let go of the other one. I covered my mouth with my hands. I couldn't believe that I just hit Mikey. I felt so bad.

" Ow!" he yelled.

" Oh my gosh Mikey! I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were another Krang bot. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear!" I cried.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt that much." he tried to convince me.

It didn't work. He was rubbing his arm. I still felt really bad even though he said it didn't hurt.

" Are you okay?" I asked sheepishly

" Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." he persuaded.

" Okay. I just feel really bad. I was just so in the moment that I just thought you were a Krang." I explained again, just rambling on and on about whatever my mouth would let me say.

" Yeah I seen you fight the other Krang bot. You were really goo-" he paused and stared at my leg.

Puzzled, I looked down and saw blood streaming down my leg. It wasn't just a little stripe of blood, it was oozing out. My foot was drenched in blood. I didn't even feel it until now. Pain shot up and down my leg and arm. I looked at my arm and it was bleeding too. Not as much as my leg, but still, blood is blood. I looked back at Mikey. I gave him on again off again smiles. I didn't know why. Suddenly I felt light headed.

Mikey looked at me expectantly. Like he was waiting for me to say if I was okay or something. I opened my mouth about to say something but nothing came out and I felt myself flop backwards. My vision was blurry but I could still make out Mikey's concerned face. But then everything went dark.

When I woke up I was back in the new temporary lair. Mikey must of carried me back. I tried sitting up but I still felt dizzy and I went back down. There was a horrible ringing in my ear. Even with the ringing I still heard someone call my name. I turned my head to the left and saw Donnie sitting beside me mouthing my name. He had a book in his lap. After a few seconds my hearing went back to normal and I heard Donnie repeating my name...

" Taylor?"

" Yeah?" I replied weakly.

" You okay?"

" Yeah." I grunted while attempting to sit up again, " Yeah I'm fine."

I looked down at my leg. The blood was all cleaned up and I had a bandage around my thy. It wasn't a big bandage, just the little stripe of bandage that you see in movies. I also had one on my arm too. My right arm to be exact.

" What this for?" I asked pointing to my bandage then realize that it was a stupid question.

" Well you have this cut on you leg. So I wrapped it up." he responded.

" Why?" I asked absentmindedly.

" Well you had this huge piece of glass stuck in you leg and arm so I took it out and to stop the bleeding, I wrapped it up." he repeated.

" Oh." I laughed and glanced down at his red medical box, " Where did you get that?"

" Mikey carried you back in the old shopping cart you guys found and in it was my medical box."

I didn't respond to that. Instead that reminded me of Mikey. I looked around the room for him. I wanted to know if he was okay. I didn't see him. In fact I didn't see any of the turtles. Well, I did see Leo meditating with Splinter. But he wasn't sitting like you would when you normally meditate. His sore leg was sticking out to the side. But his other leg was folded inwards. But Raph and Mikey were missing.

" Where's Mikey and Raph?" I asked.

" They're back in the old lair collecting materials." Donnie explained.

I felt bad. They were out finishing the job that I didn't. Donnie must of saw that my facial expression change and he must of realize what I was feeling because his expression changed too.

" Oh don't worry. We were planing to go today anyway."

" Wait. How long was I out for?" I wondered.

" Just over night." he told me.

" Why didn't you go with them?"

As soon as I asked that question Donnie stiffened. His eyes glanced from side to side searching for an answer. Finally he responded...

" Um, well we take turns sitting beside you. Cause we didn't know when you were gonna get up. It was my turn so I stayed behind. Plus they only need two anyway."

There was something about the way he said it that I could tell it wasn't the entire truth. I could tell he wanted to desperately change the subject. So I asked..

" What book you reading?"

"Oh um. It's actually the book from your bag. I tripped over you bag and your book fell out. It looked kinda interesting so I began reading it." he replied sounding nervous. Perhaps worried that I would be mad. But I wasn't. I just gave him a side smile and a laugh. I knew he got my message because he gave me a smile in return. Showing all of his teeth, including his missing one.

" You should get some rest. You did lose a lot of blood." Donnie suggested.

" But I just woke up." I told him in confusion, still a bit woozy, I didn't know have the things I was saying.

" Technically, you just woke up from being passed out. There's a big difference between passed out and sleeping." Donnie explained.

" Okay." I whispered and gave up on this conversation, just now realizing how tired I was. I laid down in my moss bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning. I couldn't believe that I slept for an entire day. Donnie was still sitting beside me but he was laying down and he fell asleep with my book in his hands. I thought that was cute. I looked around. Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie were all still sleeping. The only person I didn't see sleeping was Splinter. I tried to get up and I did. Now don't get me wrong, it hurt like heck but I did it! Anyway the reason I got up was because I wanted to look for Splinter. I hope he didn't get taken again.

So I got up and started limping towards the entrance. Thinking that maybe he just went out for a walk.

Now I know how Leo feels. I thought to myself. I continued walking. Before I could even get to the door way I heard Master Splinter's wise voice.

" Taylor."

He made me jump. " Oh my gosh Master Splinter. Your scared me." I turned around to see Splinter sitting in the corner, meditating.

" Where are you going?"

" Oh, I was just going to peek out the door to see if you went for a walk or something." I explained to him.

" Come, sit."

"Um, okay." I said sounding puzzled. I didn't know why Master Splinter wanted to talk to me. But I didn't question him. I limped over to him and sat down. Unlike Leo I was able to cross my legs. It did hurt but once I crossed them, my leg felt fine.

" Taylor," Splinter began, " Michelangelo has informed me of how you fought off a Krang alone. Also Donatello told me how you got to the top of the TCRI building using only the machinery. That was a wise yet unwise move. If you didn't. I would probably still be stuck in the giant container. That impresses me."

" Yeah, but with the Krang. It was manly the adrenaline rushing through my body. Plus the machines were really high. It wasn't that hard." I tried to explain to him. But by his face I could tell he wasn't convinced.

" The machine climbing shows bravery and courage. Fighting off the Krang shows that you know how to think in the moment." Splinter argued.

" Master Splinter, not to be rude. But where are you going with all of this?" I wondered.

" Taylor, I want to train you as a Kunoichi."

" Huh?"

" A female ninja." Splinter let out a chuckle.

I felt my eyes go wide. I was speechless. I said the first thing I could think of.

" Like, right know?"

Splinter let out a friendly sigh. Like not a mean one but a sigh that signified he was happy.

" No, not right now. In a week or so. When you are healed."

" Oh."

" I'm warning you now. Training as a kunoichi will drain your energy. It will be the hardest thing you've ever done."

" yeah, yeah." I was still in shock. " I'll do it."I finally answered.

" What's going on?" Donnie's voice came from behind me.

" Donnie guess what?" I said while taking his hand. He offered it to me to help me up.

" What?"

" I'm gonna train as a kunoichi!" I said excitedly and a bit louder then I should have.

" Oh that's great!" he said and extended his arms. Instantly I reacted and hugged him back. That's just what my first reaction was. We backed away, both looking a little embarrassed. Donnie rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah, and maybe we could train together sometime." when he said this, his eyes didn't meet mine.

Was this his way of asking me out? I thought to myself wishing that it was true. Nah, he's probably just being friendly.

" Yeah, definitely." I said. I must admit, I did try to be a little bit flirty but it didn't really work. After I failed, I limped over and sat on the couch.

" Hey. This is new." I realized as soon as I plopped myself onto the couch.

" Yeah, Mikey and Raph brought it back from the sewer." Donnie explained as he sat down beside me.

" Wait, there was an old couch in the sewers? How on earth did it get there?" I questioned.

" Don't know." Donnie shrugged, " I'm just glad that it did."

We stopped talking for a few moments. But I didn't want the conversation to die this quickly.

" I can't wait to start training as a ninja." I attempted small talk.

Donnie was about to say something but then his facial expression changed. It changed to depressed, like he just remembered something really sad. Donnie cleared his throat and responded.

" Yeah, it's really exciting. I remember when I started training as a ninja..."

I was still listening but just not as intensely as I normally do. I got distracted, well by him. Just the way he was talking and how his facial expressions changed, eyes opening and closing depending on the sentence.

Oh Donnie, if only you knew what your doing to me. I thought. It kills me every day waking up knowing that Donnie might not feel the same way I do. He drives me mad. Not in a bad way though. Just in a way where you just wish that he would say how he feels. If he only knew how I feel. Then I stopped to think. This is my chance.

Should I tell him? No I can't. Do I tell him I love him? He's right there. Just say it!

" Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

" Umm, Never mind." ...Dang it!

Before we could talk anymore Mikey came and sat down beside Donnie.

" Hey guys!" Mikey cheerfully said.

" Hey Mikey," Donnie began, " Hey Taylor, tell Mikey the big news."

" Oh yeah. Mikey guess what! I'm gonna train as a kunoichi."

" Wow cool!" Mikey burst.

" What's going on?" Raph asked as he approached with Leo.

" Taylor is going to train as a kunoichi." Donnie explained before I could.

" Cool" Leo said

" Yeah, maybe you'll finally fit in." Raph teased as he sat down on the couch's arm rest.

I gave him an affectionate punch on the arm. He let of a huff and a little smile. It was silent for moment. I shifted. Sitting for so long made my leg be irritating.

" Are you okay?" Donnie asked in a hurry.

" Yeah, my leg just being stupid." I told him.

" I know how you feel." Leo joked.

" I think I'm gonna go for a little walk." I explained.

" Did you want someone to go with you?" Donnie wondered.

Mikey quickly jumped at the opportunity. " Oouu, I want to do it. Can I go with you. Please. Please. Please."

I let out a little laugh. Mikey was so cute, with his round head and little freckles.

" Sure." I glanced over at Donnie, I detected a little hint of disappointment in his eyes. He gave his head a little shake and that disappointment faded.

" Come on." Mikey urged.

" I'm coming." I reassured him as I took his hand to get up. I didn't have too put my arm over his shoulder like Leo did. My leg wasn't hurt that badly. I just limped next to him.

I was kinda happy that it was Mikey and I going for a walk. I didn't get a chance last time to try and get some information to see if Donnie liked me back. Out of anyone, Mikey would be the easiest one to ask. But I waited until we were out of our home and a little bit further then that even. I didn't want Donnie to hear anything.

" Hey Mikey, you'd tell me anything right?" I asked, thus started the conversation.

" Yeah, unless it's something like super personal. I guess it depends what it is." Mikey responded.

" Umm okay. And I can talk to you about anything?"

" Yes. Well not science-y smart stuff. You'd have to talk to Donnie about that."

" Actually, this is the one thing I can't talk to Donnie about." I mumbled to myself but I guess loud enough for Mikey to hear.

" Why not?" he asked.

" Well, you see Mikey." I began realizing this was a lot harder then I thought it would be, " I-I like Donnie."

I looked at Mikey. He didn't seem shocked or surprise at all.

" Well we all like Donnie." he said with the most innocent voice ever.

" No I mean like-like him." I tried explaining

It seemed to have worked because he stopped walking and looked at me.

" Please say something." I begged.

" You like-like him? Like love him?" he asked.

" Well I don't know about love," I lied, " It's just a little crush. I just really wanted to get if of my chest."

" Well, you came to the right turtle. I'm great with this stuff." Mikey comforted.

" Really?" I doubted.

" No. But I could be."

I didn't respond.

" It's the classic love story," he began, " Both turtle and girl love each other but don't know how to tell one other."

" Wait what?" I asked interrupting his little fairy tale. " Donnie likes me back?"

" Uh no." Mikey said looking like he revealed to much.

" You said, _both_ turtle and girl love each other." I pointed out.

" No I didn't." he tried to cover up.

I looked at him.

" Okay I did. But you can't tell Donnie." he admitted .

" What? Why?" I wondered.

" Because. Well. It's something to do with his past. Doesn't like to talk about it. So please don't ask him about it." Mikey pleaded.

" Okay I won't." I replied to thrilled with joy to care, " Oh, this is amazing."

" What's amazing?"

" The love of my life," I began but got cut off.

" Ah! So you do love him." Mikey claimed.

" Okay, yes I do love him. But if I can't tell Donnie. Neither can you."

" I won't if you won't."

" okay so we have a deal?" I asked.

" Yup." Mikey said while spiting on his hand and putting it out to shake.

I shook it. I know it might be gross but I lived in the sewer for 5 days and not to mention I visited it about a thousand times before. So, nothing really grosses me out anymore. Mikey and I started walking back. I had a big smile on my face.

" So, does Donnie talk about me?" I asked.

" Hey! We agreed we wouldn't talk about this." Mikey complained.

" No. We agreed we wouldn't tell Donnie." I pointed out.

" Well okay!" Mikey agreed. He seemed just as excited as I was, " He did talk about you. But since your around more, he just does it when you not around. For example when you and Raph took Leo for a walk. He said stuff like... isn't she amazing.? Then I warn him about last time he..."

" He what? He what?" I interrupted him.

" Nothing. I can't say. He made me promise." Mikey explained.

" Aw, come on Mikey. I won't tell Donnie." I pleaded.

" Won't tell Donnie what?" Donnie voice came from in front of us. I hadn't realized that we walked all the way back already. Donnie was standing in the door way.

" Nothing." I said quickly.

Donnie glared at Mikey.

" Taylor. Could I speak with Mikey for a second?" Donnie asked calmly.

" Yeah sure." I said, limping away. Donnie and Mikey stepped out of the doorway and into the sewer out side of our home. I hid behind the doorway.

" What did you tell her?" Donnie whispered angrily.

" I can't say." Mikey whispered back.

" Mikey!"

" It's about your birthday." Mikey lied.

" My birthday is still 5 months away." Donnie pointed out.

" You can never be too early." Mikey replied back.

I leaned against the wall and let out a big sigh of joy as Donnie's and Mikey's bickering faded into the background. Then I thought to myself...

I love knowing Donnie likes me back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I hate knowing Donnie likes me back! I thought as I rolled over in my moss made bed. It's been a few days since I discovered Donnie likes me back, a week to be exact. At first I thought it would be amazing knowing that he likes me in that way but now it's just torture. I don't like the fact that I can't tell him I love him. I think I liked it better when I didn't know at all. He's all I think about 24/7 and I can't even tell him that! So to get my mind off of Donnie I started thinking about something else...

I wonder what were doing in school right now. I stopped going after I ran away. It be to much trouble going up and down the sewers all the time. It was almost summer vacation anyway. And also my birthday, but I really didn't feel like celebrating it this year, so I decided to keep quiet. I guess I didn't lose all my education. Donnie has been giving me lessons that you would learn in school. And there I go again. I can relate anything to Donnie, good or bad it doesn't matter.

" Ugh!" I sighed.

" You okay?" Donnie asked from behind.

I rolled over to face him. " Yeah I'm fine. Didn't sleep well." I explained.

" Is your leg okay?" he asked worriedly.

" Donnie, you ask me that every day. My leg is fine. It's got better 4 days ago." I laugh.

" Hey, are you hungry?" Donnie wondered, changing the subject.

" Yeah, I'm famished. What do ya have to eat." I asked sitting up. I ran out of food from my back pack.

" Honestly not much. I'll go check the bag though." Donnie said as he got up and left.

We put this bag of food together a few days ago. We gathered up all the food we had ( bread, old pizza,etc.)

" We got a problem." Donnie came back.

" What?" I asked.

" Were all out of food." he stated.

" But I thought we had about half a pizza left." I thought but then paused to think.

" Mikey." Both Donnie and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other for a brief but then looked away. I glanced around the room, seeing three of the four turtles sleeping and Splinter sleeping as well. That's when I got my idea.

" I could go get food."

" What?" Donnie sounded shocked.

" I could go get some food." I repeated.

" A-alone?" Donnie stammered.

" Well you can't exactly come with me." I pointed out, " Unless you wear a disguise."

" What are you doing?" Donnie asked while I was going through my back pack.

" Here." I yelled while throwing him my purple jacket.

" What's this." he wondered.

" It's my jacket," I answered, " You wear it."

Donnie looked at my jacket up and down. Then looked at me with an 'are you serious,' kind of look on his face.

" It's nice..." he began, " But don't you think it's a bit... feminine?"

" No, you wear purple." I pointed out while heading for the exit.

" It probably wouldn't fit me though." Donnie moaned.

" It's too big for me anyway." I yelled already out the door, " Are you coming or not?"

" Wait." Donnie ran up behind me, " Don't you think we should tell Master Splinter?"

" We'd only be gone for like 20 minutes. And put on the jacket and pull the hood over your head." I requested.

Donnie hesitated. But once he saw that I was gonna leave no matter what, he put the jacket on and threw up the hood. It had a nice fit.

" What about the rest of me?"

" So you can see your green legs." I shrugged, " People are use to seeing freaks in New York."

" Hey!" Donnie shouted.

" We should probably get you some sunglasses though." I suggested, ignoring Donnie's last comment.

" Why?" he asked.

" They do it in movies when people wear disguises. I guess to just hide some of your face." I guessed.

" Okay." Donnie still sounded puzzled.

" Don't worry. We'll be fine." I said as I lifted up the man hole cover.

" All clear." I told Donnie. Since it was early in the morning, not many people were around. Plus, like I said before, I live in the quiet part of New York. Yes there is such thing.

Donnie popped his head out of the sewers. He asked me if I was sure if it was safe. And for a second time I told him it was. He came out, still looking nervous about this whole thing.

" Here, let me zip up the jacket for you." I offered as I realized his-well my jacket was unzipped. Donnie didn't have time to respond, I move closer to him and zipped up the jacket. It was a little bit of a tight fit, because of his shell and what not but it still fit okay. I hesitated to pull away. But I did.

We're just friends, only friends. I kept repeating in my head.

" So, do you even have any money?" Donnie ask.

" Well, technically, no. But there's always dropped money around here and plus, I-a- know this guy." I told Donnie.

He looked at me strangely.

" Don't worry, he's nice." I began as we started walking. " His name is Antonio. He owns a pizzeria"

" What is he Italian or something?" Donnie wondered as he looked at the ground. His hood was up and his hands in his pockets. You could barely tell he was a turtle.

" Actually, yes he is. Well, mom was Italian dad was Canadian." I explained.

On our way to Antonio's, Donnie and I found three five dollar bills, 15 dollars. We stopped into a little side shop and bought some sunglasses for Donnie. They were just basic, black, 6 dollar sunglasses. They looked good on him I have to say.

" Let's go around the building." I told Donnie as we arrived at Antonio's and walked around back. He owns a little restaurant on Dalancy street called Antonio's Pizza.

I was about to tap on the window but Donnie grabbed my arm and turned me around.

" Taylor, how do you know this man?" Donnie ask.

" He's an old friend of my dad's. They had a fight a few years ago and being the nice person that he his, Antonio said if I'm ever in trouble he'll help." I explained to Donnie. He still had an uncertain expression on his face but he released my arm.

" psst, Antonio." I whispered as I tapped the back window.

" Those darn raccoons always tapping at my wind-Taylor!" Antonio shouted.

" Hi." I said shyly. I was going to keep talking but he interrupted me.

" Your parents are so worried. They have the police looking for you and everything. OH! I must go call them. Wait here."

" No Antonio wait!" I screamed. Also a bit shocked that Antonio was going to make contact with my parents.

" What-what is it?"

" I need a favour." I told him.

" Yes anything."

" I need some money."

" Why?" Antonio asked.

" I can't say. But it's for nothing bad. Just some food." I explained.

He didn't respond.

" Look Antonio. You said I could come to you with any trouble I have. So do you think you could spare some money?" I asked hopefully.

" O-okay. How much do you need?"

" Just enough for some bread, peanut butter and some plastic knives."

" And what about your parents?"

" You can't tell them anything." I pleaded.

" You are a good girl Taylor. And I trust you. So okay. I won't."

" Thanks Antonio your the best!" I said as I leaned over the half door and hugged him.

" So. Who's your little friend?" Antonio asked.

" Oh. This is Donnie." I told him.

" Is he your- your boyfriend?"

" No, no. Nothing like that. We're just friends." It pained me to say.

" Would you like to look at me boy?" Antonio asked Donnie.

Before Donnie could look up I cut in, " He's really shy."

" Oh I see. Anyway, I will go get you the money." Antonio concluded and walked back into the kitchen. When he came back he handed me 60 dollars.

" Wow, Antonio. This is more then enough." I told him.

" You keep it. It will supply you for a few days anyway. And just come back to see me when you need more okay?"

" Alright. Thanks again." I said while waving good bye. Then Donnie and I walked away.

" So what do you think about Antonio?" I asked Donnie.

" I-I don't know. He's okay. There's just something about him I don't trust." Donnie explained.

" That's because you just met him. Do you trust me?" I asked.

" Yes."

" Then you can trust Antonio." I assured.

After that. Donnie and I walked to the grocery store. Well it's more of a 'Pick it Quick' but it still has all the same stuff. Only I went in. Donnie hid between the two buildings. In the store I got some whole wheat bread, peanut butter, Some more water, and some body lotion. I haven't taken a shower in a long time so I figured the body lotion would at least cover up some of the smell. Before we left Antonio's restaurant, he gave us a bag of plastic knives so I didn't have to get some at the store.

" Donnie?" I shouted and looked around for him. I checked in between the buildings were he said he'd be but he wasn't there. I checked around the store and even the building next to it. I still couldn't find him.

" Psst Taylor." I heard Donnie's voice whisper from the front of the store. I ran too the front but found no Donnie.

" Up here." Donnie whispered again.

I looked up at the roof. All I saw was Donnie leaning over looking at me.

" What the heck are you doing up there?" I cried.

Donnie didn't answer. All he did was leaned down and extended his hand and smile at me. I took his hand trying not to drop the grocery bag and he pulled me up. Now on the roof I asked again.

" What are we doing up here?"

" Well, when you were in the store I saw this, what looked like a foot-ninja ,watching me. So I just came up here to-" Donnie paused. It looked like he sensed something.

" What is it Donnie?" I asked blowing my ponytail out of my face. It was windy up here.

" L-lets get back to the sewers." he answered not looking at me but looking off in the apposite direction, " Come on." and with that he took off.

I ran after him but when he jumped off the roof and onto an other one I skidded to a halt.

" Donnie!." I shouted, " I'm not a ninja, I can't jumped from one roof to an other."

" Oh right." Donnie remembered and jumped back to me, " Hold on." He knelt down on one knee and signalled for me to get on his back. I did hesitate for a moment but I do trust Donnie so I got on. I rapped my arms around his neck and he asked me if I was ready.

" Yeah." I squeaked. We jumped. I screamed for the first few roof tops but then got use to it. It was actually really fun. And, I also loved it because I got to hold on to Donnie very closely. I could hear his heart racing. He must enjoy running on the roof tops, feeling like a real ninja. I glanced at his face. An expression of determination was on it, mixed with pure joy. He was smiling, showing his adorable missing tooth.

Sooner then I knew it, my thrill ride was over. We landed on the roof of the pawn shop and jumped down.

" Now that was fun." I told Donnie as I got off his back.

" Once you start your ninja training, you'll be able to do that."

" Awesome." I said as I started bend down to lift up the man hole cover but Donnie stopped me.

He had threw hand over me and held his bow staff in the other. I looked up to see three men dress all in black standing in front of us. That's when I heard Donnie say...

" Foot-ninjas."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" Stay behind me." Donnie whispered, " I'll protect you."

Sweet! I thought to myself, briefly forgetting that we were kinda in some trouble here. The foot-ninjas came running towards us. I had only like one or two days of ninja training so far, so I wasn't really prepared for this fight. I had only learned how to throw a proper punch.

As they came towards us, Donnie was knocking them down one by one. The ninja's didn't look like much of a challenged for him. That was until they all got up and started circling him. The foot-ninjas started landing a few hits. I didn't just want to sit here like a useless sack of potatoes, so when the foot-ninja behind Donnie was about to land a hit I jumped on his back.

Not the smartest move I know, but it's better then nothing. Donnie spun around and looked at me. He saw me riding that foot-ninja like a bull. Donnie smiled like he was proud of me and got back to fighting the other two foot-ninjas. The ninja I was on started struggling and he flung me off his back. I hit the sidewalk pretty hard but I didn't want to be injured in front of Donnie, so I forced myself up. To prove I wasn't hurt I ran right back to the foot-ninja and punched him in the face. I must of caught him off guard because he fell to the ground. And to make sure he would stay down, I was kicking him repetitively.

When I didn't hear anymore fighting noises I turned around, knowing we had won the fight.

" You were awesome!" Donnie shouted at me.

" Aw, come on. It was just a few punches." I clarified, looking at the ground.

" We should get back. I imaging that they're all up by now." Donnie suggested.

He lifted up the sewer cap and jumped in. I followed. The whole way back we talked and laughed about how cool the fight was. It felt nice to just talk and laugh with Donnie for a change. Forgetting about my desire for him. It actually felt just like two friends who just wanted, and very much needed, a laugh.

" Were back." Donnie cried.

" We bring food!" I added on.

Turns out, they were all awake, and all sitting on the couch. Raph was sitting on the arm rest, with Mikey next to him on the actual couch and Leo sitting beside Mikey. Splinter must be off meditating somewhere because I didn't see him.

" Nice jacket." Raph called sarcastically to Donnie.

Donnie face had a blank expression after that comment. Clearly he still didn't like the thought of wearing a girls coat. Donnie unzipped the jacket and threw it at Raph jokingly.

" Cool shades!" Mikey yelled excitingly while jumping up to grab the sunglasses from Donnie's face. Mikey put the glasses on and I must say he looked pretty adorable.

" Where were you guys anyway?" Leo asked.

|" We went to the store to get some food. When we were walking back, we ran into a little trouble." I explained while Donnie and I glanced at each other and smiled.

" What kind of trouble." Raph asked.

" Just some foot-ninjas. But it was nothing that Taylor and I couldn't handle." Donnie explained. We high fived after he finished.

Raph, Leo and Mikey just looked at us.

" So when did you guys get up?" I quickly changed the subject.

" It must of been shortly after you guys left." Leo notified.

" Why?" Donnie wondered.

" You've been gone for 45 minutes if not more." Leo pointed out.

" What did you guys do when we were gone?" I asked.

" Funny you should mention that." Mikey began.

" Oh brother." Raph moaned under his breath.

" I, the fantastic Michelangelo, have found a new place to live." he bragged.

" Whoa really! Where?" Donnie asked excitingly.

" Follow me and I'll show you." Mikey said and started walking off, taking off the sunglasses and letting them drop on the floor.

" Come-on." Leo claimed.

"Ugh."Raph grumbled.

We've walked for about 15-20 minutes until reaching this hole in the sewer wall. It looked like Mikey kicked it down or something.

" Voila!" Mikey said while simultaneously gesturing his hands for us to go through the hole.

Donnie went in first, crouching down threw the hole because he's so tall. I on the other hand only had to crouch down a little. Me, being about the same height as Mikey, maybe a little bit taller. When I got to the other side, my eyes went wide and I gasped. This place was huge!

" H-how did you find this place?" Donnie asked, just as stunned as I was, " It looks just like our old lair."

" Well." Mikey began.

" Here we go again." Raph growled and Leo face-palmed his face.

" Well," Mikey repeated again after giving Raph a glance, " Me, Raph and Leo went looking for a new place when you guys were gone. I being oh-so smart was practising my drumming on the sewer walls. Now I've been doing this for a while and it was obvious Raph was getting annoyed. When he told me to cut it out, I began to drum even louder and harder. That's when I hit the wall so hard it crumbled under my touch, revealing this awesome place."

" That's so cool." I indicated.

" Let's go check it out." Donnie cried so excitingly I thought if he stood here one more second he would explode.

Donnie ran off. His brothers followed. He jumped over some of those spiny things that look like a giant sink handle. Like the ones that have four ends. If you push the handle it spins, use to be found at Canadian Tire. But instead of standing straight up, these ones were vertical. Anyway, he jumped over those things and ran down the short flight of stairs that followed the spiny things. It did look a lot like their old lair, pretty much identical.

There was a wide open space with a lower wrap around couch, perfect for a living room. Then all around the walls of the room was doorways leading to hallways and other rooms.

" I found my new lab guys! I have found it!." Donnie ran back into the big clearing, looking very happy. His brothers came running into the room as well, " This is awesome!" Donnie shouted.

" Yeah, great job Mikey." Leo commented.

Mikey smiled.

I ran down to join them. I asked,

" So, do yo guys like this place?"

They all exchanged satisfied glances. That's when Leo answered my question

" Guys, I think we just found our new home."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" Master Splinter!" All the turtles shouted simultaneously as we all came running through the door way of our temporary home.

" What is it my sons." Splinter stood up and said with a calm voice but you could detect the tiniest hint of worry.

" Sensei, guess what." Leo babbled all out of breath.

" What is it Leonardo." Splinter said a bit more sternly.

" Okay," Donnie continued Leo's story, " Mikey has found a new place to live!"

" Well done Michelangelo." Splinter congratulated. Sounding a bit surprised that the baby brother had found what they've been looking for.

" Yeah, and it looks just like your old home." I added in.

" Then we shall start at once." Splinter commanded.

" Start what Sensei?" Mikey asked.

" Moving in you dummy." Raph sneered.

" Yes, I want you to divide into two teams. One team go and see if theirs any supplies in the sewers that we could use and the other go back to the old lair and see if theirs any supplies there," Splinter instructed but then Donnie cut in.

" Yeah, I think the kitchen supplies are still usable. Like the fridge and the stove."

" I thought the stove and fridge are attached to the wall. How are you going to detach them?" Raph asked.

" It's quit simply really, see all I would do is..." Donnie started to explain but then Raph cut him off.

" I'm gonna stop you right there. It seems to boring to listen to."

Donnie was not amused.

" Leonardo and Michelangelo will go look in the sewers. Raphael. I want you to help me move our stuff into the new lair." Splinter requested.

" I guess your coming with me." Donnie pointed out.

" I guess I am." I stated happily, thrilled that I'll be able to spend time with Donnie.

Donnie and I began walking. He had his tool box in his hand. We walked and talked the whole way there. Laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. It was so easy to talk to him. I felt like I could tell him anything, well except for one thing. What was it about his past that I shouldn't know about?

" We completely forgot about breakfast." I mentioned, keeping the conversation alive.

" Yeah, I guess it was just with the excitement of our new home and everything."

" Yeah." I agreed.

We arrived at the old lair and went straight to the kitchen. It had a table, a fridge, a microwave, and a stove. With a few counter tops and cabinets. It was a nice kitchen, probably nicer then my old kitchen in my house. Donnie gone straight to work. He knelt down and started detaching the stove first. I sat on the counter top and watched.

" Do you need and help?" I offered.

" Yeah sure." Donnie began, " Do you want to take my star screwdriver and if you go behind the fridge you'll see an electrical outlet. Unplug the fridge and unscrew the cover for the outlet."

" Wait your fridge just plugs in to an outlet?" I questioned.

" Well, when you built the fridge yourself, you don't have many options." Donnie explained.

" You built the fridge! Your so talented Donnie. I could never do that, I can't even build a shelf." I said as I went over to his tool box and got his star screwdriver.

" Gee thanks Taylor." Donnie said with brightness, " And I'm sure you could build a shelf."

" No really I can't. I love wood shop and stuff but I'm terrible at it." I told him as I pulled the fridge towards me so I could get in the back of it. It was really heavy but I manged. I knelt down, unplugged the fridge and started to unscrew the outlet cover. I never seen one you had to unscrew but I guess there's such thing.

" So, what started your interest in inventing stuff?" I wondered.

" Well, I was the first to start reading out off all my brothers. I read all kinds of book. Fiction, fantasy, horror. But what I loved most of all was reading science books. So when I was young, I built my first remote control car. When Sensei saw me, he said I had a talent for this stuff. I guess what he said inspired me so I just continued what I was doing then sooner or later I became an inventor." Donnie explained.

I was fighting the urge to tell him how amazing I thought he was and that I really, really, like him. I was fighting the urge to tell him everything. He didn't seem to show any signs that he really likes me too. Either Donnie's really good at hiding his emotions or Mikey was just lying to me about Donnie liking me back.

" What did you want me to do with the outlet cover?" I asked Donnie as soon as I finished unscrewing it.

" Oh just put that in my tool box. I want to keep all the covers for when I hook up the fridge to our new lair." Donnie instructed.

After that, I went and did the same thing to the microwave. When Donnie was still working on the stove, he sent me back the the lair to see if any of his bothers were back from their jobs. So they could help move the appliances. When I got there, Mikey and Leo must of just got back because I met them in the entrance.

" Hey, you guys done your task?" I asked them.

" Yeah, not that we found anything anyway." Leo responded flatly.

" Well, Donnie and I could use your help. We have to move the appliances to the new lair." I explained, " You guys up for the job?"

" Yeah sure." Leo agreed.

So Mikey, Leo, and myself all went back to the old lair to move the stuff. When we got there Donnie had already moved the fridge, stove and microwave to the main living space.

" I'm back. And I brought some help!" I shouted to Donnie.

" Awesome. Thanks Taylor." Donnie said as he came out of the kitchen. When he came out of kitchen he had some black powder all over his hands and face.

" What happened here?" Leo asked.

Mikey burst out laughing when he saw Donnie covered in the powder. He did look kinda funny.

" Oh this? This is just some electrical powder." Donnie mentioned.

" Did you get electrocuted?" I wondered.

" No, just a little spark happened when I was working on the stove." Donnie clarified as he was wiping the black powder off his face.

" So what do you want us to do Donnie?" Leo questioned.

" Well I was thinking that maybe you and I could carry the fridge, since, logically, it is the heaviest. So it would need more turtles to carry it." Donnie explained his plan. Knowing that Leo's leg was obviously better, he wouldn't have asked him to carry a heavy fridge.

"Mikey do you think you could push the stove all the way to the new lair?" Donnie asked.

" Can do." Mikey replied, giving Donnie a thumbs up.

Donnie continued, " Taylor, can you carry the microwave?"

" Sure can." I assured him.

With Leo and Donnie carrying the fridge and Mikey pushing the stove, we all started walking back to the new lair. About half way threw the walk. Just past the temporary lair I asked...

" So if the new lair looks like the old one. How many do you think there are in the sewer. I mean if there's two already don't you think there would be more?"

" I suppose so. If there's two then there must be more." Donnie answered.

It fell silent after that again. But it wasn't very quiet for long because Leo started up the conversation again.

" So Donnie. How are you gonna hook the this stuff up to the lair anyway?"

" The same way I did last time." Donnie began, " Since New York is so big and uses so much electricity there wasn't enough room for all the electrical wire. So they started running them underground. In anyplace where there wasn't already sewer pipes of course."

" But how do you know where to hook them up?" I asked.

" Well, since New York uses up so much power, there's gonna be some warm spots on the wall. That's where the main source of power would be coming from. In other words you could say that the warm spots has a good amount of electricity running through them. So I would get Mikey, with his nun-chucks, to break down that little spot in the wall. I'll do some re-wiring and them we'll have electricity." Donnie concluded.

" How do you know all this?" Mikey wondered.

" Well, if you actually study when you were suppose too. You'd know it too." Donnie pointed out.

Both Leo and I let out a laugh at that comment. It was cute how Donnie and Mikey constantly tease each other for either being really dumb or too smart.

We arrived at the new lair shortly. Splinter and Raph were there just cleaning up the place. It already came with what looked liked an in-ground couch sort of thing so they didn't have to move the old one we had in the temporary lair.

Donnie and Leo put down the fridge in the main living space, or I guess they were making this the living room. Mikey stopped pushing the stove too. I put the microwave down on top of the stove.

" So do we want to design our lair the same way as our old one?" Raph asked.

" I don't see why not." Leo responded.

So that's just what we started to do. I helped Donnie move the fridge and stuff to the new kitchen while the others did, well, did something else. Hopefully useful. When all the appliances were in the kitchen, Donnie started feeling for the hot spots in the wall.

" Ah ha! Found one." Donnie discovered, " Taylor could you go get Mikey for me?"

" Yeah sure." I responded and went to go get Mikey. When I came back with Mikey, Donnie instructed him to slightly but forcefully hit the wall in certain places. When Mikey did so, I saw that Donnie was right. There was a lot of wires underground.

" That's all I need Mikey. Thanks." Donnie told Mikey.

" No prob bro." Mikey said as he waved goodbye and exited the room.

Donnie got straight to work hooking up the stove first.

" Careful when you cut the wires Donnie." I warned him. I was nervous he was gonna hurt himself.

" Don't worry. I did this many times." Donnie assured me as he sniped the wires. I seen a little spark or flash or something and I heard Donnie scream ow.

" Donnie! Are yo okay?" I screamed hoping I didn't sound as desperate as I really was.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said while holding his finger.

" Did you get shocked or something?" I asked sounding worried.

" Yeah but it was only a little one." Donnie announced, " It happens sometimes, when you cut the wrong wire. Hey, could you get the electrical tape from my tool box?"

" Sure, sure. But are you sure your okay?" I asked again while I got the tape from his box.

He was tying the wires that he cut together. I'm guessing he wanted to put tape around it so that it would stay together.

" H-here you go." I stuttered. I was shaking because I got scared when Donnie got shocked. I didn't want him to be hurt and I think he actually was hurt but he just didn't want to let me know.

" Are you okay?" Donnie asked sounding concerned.

" Yeah. I just got a little surprised when you got shocked." I explained

" I'm okay. I promise." Donnie comforted me. He seemed more concerned for me then he was for his own health. And that's one of the things I love about him. He usually puts others in front of himself, no matter the case.

It looked like he wanted to say more. I thought in my head...Just say it Donnie. Just say you love me too. Please, so I don't have too. Say you love me. But he didn't. All Donnie did was just looked away. Breaking our eye connection.

" Well I'm gonna tape up the wires and get back to work on the stove." Donnie concluded, destroying the silence.

It was gonna take a few weeks to finish the lair. But I think we were all up for the job. Donnie finished up with the stove, fridge, and microwave. We walked out of the kitchen to see the rest of the turtles sweeping and dusting. At the end of it, the lair would look really good. And I also believe that by the end of it, the lair would officially become my new home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We finished the new lair about 2 weeks ago. So we've been living in it for a while. Shredder nor the Krang had shown any sign of attacking. So every one is a little bit extra jumpy lately. But the good news is that Splinter and I have continued my ninja training, so I'm a bit more advance then I was before. I now know how to throw a proper punch, kick and how to jump from roof top to roof top. No fancy flips like the turtles do, just basic jumps. I'm still getting the hang of it though.

Splinter got me and Leo to go top side to just stretch our legs. After all, Leo had recover but Splinter is getting him to do some extra exercises and I decided to go with him, so I could practice some more. We had to be careful that we don't get seen, it was after all only 7:00pm. I didn't go the same paste as Leo, he was always three to four roofs ahead of me. I kept telling him to wait up or slow down.

" Leo!" I shouted, " Don't go so fast."

" Sorry." He apologized and jumped to the roof I was on, " I just feel so much better, I wanna run."

" Sorry that I'm holding you back." I apologized to him, " I just don't want to get separated. In case there's any real trouble just lerking around the corner. I need a real ninja to protect me." I explained to him. Saying that last part like a winy baby, just to annoy him.

" What do you mean real ninja?" Leo wondered.

" Well I'm certainly not a ninja."

" You'll get there someday." Leo assured, " Hey wanna do something fun?"

" What? Fun? I didn't know you knew what fun is." I teased.

" Ha ha." Leo replied flatly.

" Okay. What do you have in mind.?" I asked.

" Rooftop tag." Leo boasted.

" What's that?"

" It goes like this." Leo said while tagging my arm, running away yelling that I'm it.

" No fair!" I shouted while running after him. It took a few rooftops before I actually caught up to him. It was obvious that Leo wasn't actually trying because there would be no way I could of caught up to him if he was trying.

We were practically neck in neck. My hand was just inches away from tagging him. I saw Leo smile of joy and determination. He was actually having fun. It was nice to see him laugh. Sometimes Leo can be a little up tight and like Mikey would say, Leo should loosen his knee pads. But this game of rooftop tag was just the thing that Leo needed.

I ran as hard as my legs would let me and I tagged Leo then jolted in front of him. Now that he was it, I burst out laughing too. This was so much fun! I only jumped about four rooftops before I felt my foot slip. I had missed the edged of the building and I fell. But I manged to grab onto the edge before I would fall and smack the ground. It wasn't long until I felt my fingers slip. I couldn't hold on much longer and then, I let go.

I seen a blob of green flash through the air. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up on top on the roof. I slid on the roof on the building and I probably scraped my knee. When I got my eyes back into focus I saw Leo breathing heavily and knelt down on one knee, resting his arm on that knee as well.

" Thanks." I said as I let out a big sigh of relief.

" No problem." Leo also said with a sigh of relief, " We should get back to the lair."

" Yeah." I agreed breathlessly

Leo and I got up and started running back to the lair. On the roof tops of course. When we came to the new man hole cover where the new lair is located, Leo lifted up the top and jumped in. Hopefully no one saw us. The thing that sucks about the new lair is that it's located right by Lily's house.

When we returned home, Splinter was giving me a five minute break before we started my training. Since I did just return from jumping rooftops. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the couch. Beside Donnie.

" What-ya-doing?" I asked, taking a sip from my water.

" Just on my laptop, researching things." Donnie answered, " What have you been up to?" He asked, looking up from his screen. Seeing me all red and out of breath.

" I was just jumping rooftops with Leo. Guess what we did?" I responded.

Donnie sat straight up. He looked at me kinda in a funny way, " What did you guys do?"

" We played rooftop tag." I told him, taking another sip from my water.

" Wow. That's sounds great. I haven't played rooftop tag since I was a kid. Splinter got us to play that for some fun training." Donnie explained.

" My sons." Splinter shouted from across the room, " It is time for some training."

Donnie and I both got up and walked to the training room. It had big walls with a high sealing. Also, near the end wall, it had a big bonsai tree. The walls were a plain beige looking colour but the wall that led to Splinter's room had a lovely Japanese pattern of some sort all over it. A pattern that words can't describe.

" Face each other." Splinter instructed the turtles. Raph and Leo were facing each other, so that left Mikey and Donnie. Splinter told the turtles to work on their fighting skills while he was training me.

" Taylor, I want you too kick with your right leg when I hold up my left hand and punch with your left hand when I hold up my right hand. Understand?" Splinter ordered.

" Yes Sensei." I told him.

And so we began. I was deep in concentration for the most of it. Kicking and punching when I was suppose too, but there was one thing that never slipped my mind. And that was Donnie. I saw out of the corner of my eye that him and Mikey were fighting. And for what I could tell, Donnie was winning. I zoned out from my training and now 99% of my concentration was on Donnie. I wanted to rush over there and just tell him everything. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me. I wanted to be with him.

When Donnie pinned Mikey too the ground, Mikey glanced over at me. My eyes must of been pleaded him to let me tell Donnie because he shook his head no. Warning me to keep my mouth shut. Donnie must of noticed that Mikey was staring at me because he turned his head and started at me too. At first Donnie's face was a little surprised, but then he smiled and waved at me. I felt my face go red hot. I smiled back.

" You seem distracted." I heard Splinter's voice call me.

" Huh? Oh sorry." I apologized as I got back into focus.

" Is there something you have on your mind?"

" Nothing important." I sighed.

" Would you like to postpone your training?" Splinter asked. He actually sounded concern. It was nice to know that at least some one cared about me. And normally I would of just shaken it off and continued with my training but this time was different.

" Yes please." I told Sensei.

I went to go lay down in my bed. Yes, I actually have a real bed now, in my own room. I flopped down on my bed, stuck my face in my pillow and started to cry. I never cried over guys before. Mainly because I never really like a guy before, but Donnie is different. He's all I think about and I really want to be with him. I love him so much that I just don't know what to do. I know it's crazy that I fell in love with a giant turtle, but I can't help it.

And worst off all, I know that Donnie might feel the same way for me that I do for him. But I can't tell him. It's something to do with his stupid past that is preventing our love for each other. I hate keeping all of this a secret and I hate that I can't tell him anything! I hate secret keeping!

I sat up and wiped my eyes because I heard someone coming. I turned around to see who it was. I saw Donnie poking his head through my bedroom curtain. I didn't have a door.

" Knock knock." Donnie chanted.

" H-h-hi Don-Donnie." I stuttered. Obviously still upset.

" Hey, are you okay?" Donnie asked sounding very worried. He came into my room and sat on my bed with me.

" Y-y-y-yeah." I managed to stutter out but I started to cry again.

" Hey, whats wrong?" Donnie wondered, he started rubbing my back for comfort and brushing my long brown hair out of my face. But that just made me cry worst. It just made me realize how much more I wanted him.

I leaned over and fell into Donnie's arms. I leaned my head against Donnie shoulder and he rapped his arms around me. A wave of relief flooded over me. This is what I wanted, this is what I craved. Cuddling in Donnie's arms was just what I needed.

" Your breathing really heavily." Donnie noted, " You should lay down."

I layed down just like Donnie told me too and he layed down with me. Still cuddling in his arms, I was in paradise. I could feel his cool skin on mine. I could hear his steady breaths and his heart beating. For once in a long time I felt happy. I started to calm down. I was also starting to get a little tired.

I turned on my side, now facing Donnie. He was already asleep. I wanted to kiss him goodnight but I didn't. I just closed my eyes. And I fell asleep smiling, I fell asleep in Donnie's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When I woke up the next morning, Donnie was gone. I was a little disappointed but kinda relieved. It would a been really awkward waking up with Donnie in my bed. Especially if it's Donnie, he's kinda socially awkward. But that's one of the many reason I love him.

That's when I decided to get up and go talk with Donnie. I wanted to tell him I love him and I was going to. Maybe not tell him right away but I at least wanted to find out what was that thing to do with his past that was preventing me from telling him. I jumped up and ran out of my room. When I came to the living room, No one was there. I suppose it was early in the morning, about 5-am and it was still dark out. So maybe Donnie went back to his room. I didn't want to wake him up, so I just sat on the couch and waited.

" I thought I heard someone wake up." Master Splinter's voice came from behind me.

I turned around and asked, " Hi Master Splinter. Do you know where Donnie is?" I felt a little weird asking him that.

" He's out with his brothers on patrol. They went to check out TCRI. Why do you ask?" Splinter explained.

" Oh I just wanted to ask him something." I told Sensei.

" Perhaps you could asked me." He suggested as he sat down on the couch next to me.

I couldn't say no to Splinter. He is after all a wise master at everything. How do you say no to that? Maybe I was better off asking my question to Splinter anyway, plus that way I won't be breaking any promises.

" Well okay." I began, " Mikey and I were talking one day about the past. I asked him about his past and then that led into the subject of Donnie's past." I didn't completely lie, I just twisted the truth.

" Anyway." I continued, " There was something about Donnie's past that Mikey couldn't tell me. He said that they warned him what happened that last time Donnie, and then he just stopped. So do you know anything about that?"

" Yes. The last time Donatello liked a girl." Splinter explained, Not hesitating to tell me at all, " You are not the first girl we have met, and not the first girl Donatello liked."

" Oh." I added, " Is there anything else?"

" Her name was April O'Neil. She had orange hair and lots of freckles on her cheeks. She was a nice girl and she had a special talent. A sensitivity I trained my whole life to develop. So I wanted to train her as a kunoichi. She became very powerful. But power comes with responsibility. Unfortunately, April did not handle the responsibility very well. Her mind became overwhelmed with the talent she had and April turned over to the Shredder's side. I nor my sons have heard from April since. And when April turned over, my son, Donatello was heart broken. But now he grown fond of another young very sweet girl. And I am glad that it is you."

" Thank you Master Splinter. But one more thing." I told him.

" Yes anything."

" When did all of this happen?" I asked.

" Less then a year ago." Splinter said.

" Oh wow, um thank you Master Splinter." I repeated and walked away. But I heard Splinter voice call from behind.

" Taylor."

" Yes?"

" Please don't hurt my son."

I gave Splinter a little side smile and responded.

" Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt Donnie." I told him and walked away, again. As I walked away, I began to think. How did Splinter know I liked Donnie? Maybe someone told him. Maybe Mikey told Splinter that I like Donnie. Mikey's the only one who knows, so it had to be him who told Splinter. I turned around to go asked Splinter how he knew, but then the turtles came rushing in the living room. Back from their early morning patrol. They all looked panicked.

" Sensei!" Leo shouted.

As I walked aw " Sensei!" Leo shouted.

" What is it my sons." Splinter asked, jumping up from the couch.

" Sensei," Leo repeated, " we were checking out TCRI and we found out Shredder's plan. He's planing to take all of his army and search the sewers!"

" When is he planing to do this?" Splinter wondered.

" Tomorrow night." Leo explained.

" Then, for a first time in a long time in a long time, we will attack first." Splinter instructed.

" When will find the time to attack?" Raph asked.

" Yeah, taking on the krang and the foot with the Shredder. Are we ready for that?" Mikey questioned.

Splinter quickly came up with the solution. " Then it will be non stop training from here on out!"

* * *

**So that's then end of another chapter, this one's kinda short so I'll try to post two chapters today, plus I reached over 1,500 views and that deserves some celebration! There was some technical difficulties with this chapter, some words and sentences kept disappearing off the screen, so if there's anything that repeats or doesn't look right, sorry about that. Besides that, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

And Splinter was not kidding when he said non stop training. He even had me training too. Since Shredder was planing to use his entire army then we would too. I must admit, I was getting pretty good. It's amazing what you can learn in one day. Now don't get me wrong, I was nowhere near as good as the turtles but still, for a beginner I was good.

" Kick, punch, kick, duck, turn, and punch." Splinter instructed me to do," Very good Taylor. Now I want to see you against someone who can fight back. Michelangelo. Come here." Splinter spoke.

Mikey stopped fighting Leo and came over here.

" I want you to attack Taylor." Splinter told him.

" Umm okay." Mikey said and got into position to fight me. I got into position as well.

" Begin!." Splinter shouted.

And so the fight began. Mikey came running towards me. He was about to throw a punch but I manage to dodge it by crouching down on the floor. With that, I shot my legs up and kicked him in the stomach. But that's about all I did. Mikey recovered very quickly and pinned me down on the floor with ease.

" Again." Splinter cried and got Mikey and I to practice again and again until I pinned him down on the floor. And believe me. That didn't happen for a long time. But the one time that I did pin Mikey on the ground is when he extended his nun-chuck into this weird long chain thing and he flung it at me. I dodged it and grabbed it and I pulled as hard as I could and that brought Mikey to the ground.

" Very good." Splinter congratulated me.

" Hey, Master Splinter." I began, " When do I get my weapon?"

" In time my student. When I believe you are ready." Splinter responded.

" So I'm gonna go into this battle without a weapon?" I wondered.

" Wait, Taylor's gonna fight in this battle." I heard Donnie say.

" Yes." Splinter told him.

" But w-what happens if she gets hurt?" Donnie countered, " Is she even ready to go into a real fight?"

" Ready or not, we need everyone to fight." Splinter explained to Donnie.

It was really nice to know that Donnie was concerned for me.

" Yeah,but-but." Donnie was searching for words to say. He was getting all worked up.

" Whoa Donnie. Calm down." Raph encouraged. But not really in an encouraging way. It sounded more like a warning. Or a simple suggestion.

" Yeah bro. You need to relax. Taylor, She'll do great!" Mikey added on.

" You guys just don't get it!" Donnie snapped and stormed out.

This was so unlike him. Donnie never acted this way. He was usually calm. But that random snap. It came out of no where. Why was he so mad? I decided to go check on him. I bowed to Master Splinter and ran after Donnie with the sounds of practice fighting in the background. I went straight for Donnie's room.

" Knock knock." I quoted him when I was upset and he came to check on me.

When Donnie didn't answer me I just walked right into his room. Pushing his curtain out of the way. No of us had doors. When I entered his room I saw Donnie sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees with hands on his head and he was looking down. I went to go sit beside him.

" Hey Donnie." I soothed, " What's wrong?"

" I-I'm sorry." Donnie apologized. But I didn't know why.

" What for?"

" For my little outbreak back there. I didn't mean to be so-so." Donnie was lost for words.

" It's okay." I smiled.

" It's not that I think that you can't fight. It's just that.." Donnie took a deep breath in, " That I don't want to lose you. Like I almost lost you last time."

" Last time?" I questioned.

" Yeah. You and I were walking in the sewers and Raph and Mikey, ''Kidnapped'' you." Donnie explained. I forgot that that happened.

It was silent for a moment. I could tell that there was something more to why Donnie was upset. Something more big, something more important. Something that Donnie didn't want to share. So to not put Donnie through any more pain. I asked...

" Do you want to go back in the training hollow?"

" And get made fun of? To get teased and laughed at? To get judged." Donnie said.

That last remark sounded weird. The others were like questions but the to get judged part sounded like a state of fact, like it was going to happen no matter what.

" Don't worry Donnie. You won't get judged." I comforted.

" Yes I will." Donnie protested.

" Do you and your brothers judge Raph when he gets angry?" I asked.

" No, not really."

" Then why would they judge you?"

" Sometimes I feel like they just don't like me. They always say I'm a nerd and geeky and...boring." Donnie explained. There was hurt in his voice.

" Donnie trust me. Your bothers adore you. I mean they kinda have to like you. There you're family. I know I like you." Those last words stung in my throat. The word ''like'' didn't even begin to describe how I feel about Donnie, " So what do you say we go back in there, prepare for the fight and if any of your brothers make fun of you. I'll punch them in the face." I made a little joke. Hoping to brighten the mood.

It must of worked because Donnie let out a little chuckle and stood up. We walked out of his room, down a hallway, through the living room and into the training room. When we walked in, all of his brothers stopped and fell silent. They were all staring at Donnie.

" You okay Donnie?" Leo asked.

" Yeah. Sorry about-" Donnie got cut off when Leo put up a hand signalling to not speak. They all smiled at Donnie in forgiveness. Donnie smiled back at them.

When the little sentimental moment was over. We all went back to training. Leo and Donnie paired up along with Mikey and Raph. I however, went back to training with Master Splinter.

We could only attack when it got dark out, and that was around 9'oclock, so we had some time to spare. It was around when we stopped training. So that meant we trained all day. With taking some little five minute breaks. Splinter said that we needed to rest before the big battle. Not rest as in sleep, but rest as in relax. So we were all just sitting on the couch waiting until 8:30. That's when we decided to start heading out towards TCRI. Now the couch isn't exactly 'in ground'. There's the sewer floor at the entrance, then if you keep walking you get to the couch. If you sit on the couch then get off it, the ground in now leveled with the bottom of the couch if not, a bit lower. It's kinda like steps, first it's the floor, then the couch, then the lower part of the floor.

We could only attack when it got dark out and that was only " So." I said while clearing my throat, " What did Splinter mean when he said that for a first time in a long time that we'll be attacking first?"

" Well, as ninja's we don't really believe in violence as the first solution." Leo started to explain, " But since Shredder is planing to attack our family Splinter gone into protective mode. When it comes to family, Splinter isn't afraid to betray our beliefs."

" Wow. That sure doesn't sound like Splinter." I noted, " So is he coming to fight as well?"

" I don't think so. Sensei never fought beside us in battle before." Leo sounded like he was thinking out loud.

" Hey Donnie. What time is it?" I asked.

" 8:24." Donnie responded, glancing down at his laptop to check the time.

" I guess we should get going." Leo said hesitantly. I could tell he was nervous. We all were. Fear was in all of our eyes. Even Raph was fearful. This was going to be the biggest battle against the Shredder that the turtles ever had. Well that's at least what the guys told me about.

" Are you ready my sons?" Splinter's voice echoed around the room.

" Wait are you coming with us Sensei?" Donnie wondered.

" Yes, of course I am. I'm not going to let my sons go into battle with the Shredder, the Krang and the foot all alone. I'm not insane Donatello." Splinter answered. Splinter was the only one who used the turtles full name. But for a wise old rat, it would sound kinda weird if he used their nicknames.

" Alright lets go!" Leo encouraged and getting up off the couch.

The rest of us sprang up from our seats as well. Leo took the lead. Even though Splinter was joining us, Leo still took the role as the leader. Knowing that Splinter would follow his orders, Leo didn't hesitate to take the lead. We all ran towards the exit of the lair which was also the entrance and flipped over the spiny things. Even I flipped over them. Training with Splinter all day, you really get to know your stuff.

As we all emerged from the sewers, making sure there was know one walking by, we went into ninja stealth mode. Now this wasn't one of my strong categories. I wasn't really graceful or light on my feet as people would say. We didn't stay to long on the ground. As soon as we found a building with something to climb on, we jumped up and ran on the roof tops. Being not the best ninja in the world, I still needed a little help. Donnie gave me a boost up and off I went. I was fine as soon as I reached the roof. Once we all reached the top. We started heading for TCRI. Running with arms extended behind his back, Leo and Splinter ran side by side, Mikey and Raph ran side by side and Donnie and I ran side by side. I glanced over a Donnie. He looked worried.

" Are you okay?" I shouted. It would be hard to hear me. With the wind blowing in our faces.

" I still feel like this was all to easy." Donnie shouted back, " When we were spying on TCRI to hear Shredder's plan, he was just standing there wide open. Like he knew that we were watching him. I think this is all a trap."

I could see why Donnie was suspicious. It did seem all a little weird.

" Did you tell your brothers about this?" I asked.

" I did. But they just ignored me. Like usual, they don't care about my opinion." Donnie sighed.

We all skidded to a halt when we arrived at TCRI. We jumped off the building we were on and landed on the ground.

" So what's the plan?" Raph asked Leo.

" We storm in there and bash any bots that's in our way and we head for the basement.." Leo started to explain but I cut him off.

" Wait. This thing has a basement?"

" Yeah. That's where Shredder is hiding." Mikey responded innocently.

" What happens when we get to the basement?" Donnie questioned.

" Whatever happens, happens." Leo concluded.

" I like that plan." Raph said with a smirk and cracked his knuckles. Like they were thirsty for the sweet feeling of a punch.

" Ready?" Leo asked, looking at each one of us. We all nodded. Even Splinter approved of this plan.

" Okay," Leo continued in a hush whisper, " One, two, three. Go!"

And at Leo's signal, we all burst in. With the turtles taking out their weapons, Mikey swinging his nun-chuck in the air he yelled...

" Booyakasha!"

The Krang bots stopped what they were doing at looked at us blankly. Inside of TCRI looked just like an ordinary office building. Beige walls, Brown desk, elevator, One of the krang bot spoke to the krang bot behind the desk. They were dressed in their human suits.

" Press the button known as the warning button to warn the one known as the Shredder to alert the one known as the Shredder that the ones known as the turtles are at the place known as here." He spoke in a very robotic-y way. The krang bot didn't get the chance to push the warning button because Leo had throned his katana directly into the robot's head. Making it malfunction. Sparks flew and one of the krang bots shouted the word...

" Attack!"

There was only about ten bots in the lobby. I had no idea if there was more coming or if the rest of them were just hiding.

We all rushed into battle. I even took on a krang bot. He was going in the middle of throwing a punch but I caught his fist in my hand and kicked my leg into his stomach. Right where the krang was. This was one of the first moves that Splinter taught me. With a few extra kicks, my krang bot was down on the ground and the krang retreated. I looked around the room. The turtles were just about done with their krang too.

Raph was just pulling his sai out of the robot's head. Raph had defeated three of the ten robots. Donnie was staring down at his two krang bots that he defeated proudly. Mikey was poking the passed out krang inside the bot. Classic Mikey. Leo was trying to shake off the stuck on head of the krang bot on his katanas. Splinter was calmly walking around.

" Come on, let's head for the basement." Leo commanded and we followed. We took the stairs instead of the elevator. Just for a better surprise attack.

When we came to the bottom of the stairs. It was like we were glued to the wall. Sticking to the wall to make sure we weren't seen, Leo glanced back at us.

" Whatever happens in there." Leo whispered, " Try to stay alive."

The way that he said that, I could tell he was trying not to let his emotions get to him.

" Alright. Lets go in." Leo's said his last words before we jumped into battle. And when we did, when we entered the room, we all saw that Shredder was already standing there. Waiting for us. The only people who where shocked in that room was us. We did not take Shredder by surprise. He took us. We were all just standing there, frozen in our battle positions.

Finally Shredder spoke. His voice was deep. Deeper then I expected. It was also oddly calm but there was a hint of satisfaction in his voice as well.

" Hamato Yoshi. Long time no see old friend. You go by Splinter now? I see you brought your students with you as well. I waited for this moment for a long time. The moment where I destroy you to pieces. There's a reason why wasn't there that night when your turtles came to rescue you. And there's a reason why I explained my plan to destroy you, wide out in the open. Where your ninjas were watching me..."

Donnie was right! My thoughts interrupted Shredder's speech.

" Any last words before I destroy you?" Shredder concluded his speech.

Splinter just stood there. Silent as a summer day.

" No? Very well. Attack!" Shredder's deep voice shouted.

The foot-ninjas around Shredder came running towards us. Dog-pound and Fish Face was there as well. Along with some more krang bots.

When we rushed into battle. I didn't know where to got or who to fight. Shredder went straight for Splinter while the rest of the enemies went else where. But I noticed something. There was a girl. Two in fact. One was wearing all metal and looked like Shredder. With Black hair but it was yellow in the back. But there was another girl too. She was facing me. She had orange hair and freckles. Also wearing some metal. That's when I realized that I came face to face with April O'Neil.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! I did it! So, yeah, this chapter is a bit longer then the other one, so I'm pretty happy about that. I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

" Hello April." I said hoping to sound taunting.

" You know me huh?" April said with a smirk, " Does Donnie still ramble on about me? He's so pathetic." April let out a laugh.

April took out a weapon. It was a katana. I glanced over at the other girl. She was using a katana as well.

" Does Shredder have all his ninja's using katanas?" I asked, hoping to postpone the fight for as long as I could.

" Did Splinter even give you a weapon? You princess." April chuckled.

I didn't respond. And at that fact, our fight began. April came running towards me with her katanas by her side. She was going to swing her swords at me but I dodged them and I turned around kicking her in the back.

She rolled over as she fell and got right back up. I knew this was going to be the hardest thing I was ever going to do. She came running towards me again and I tried to dodge her swinging swords but I was to late. One of her katanas had cut my arm. I did manage to dodge the most of it but it was the tip of the katana that cut me. It was thankfully only a little nip. But enough to tear through skin and bleed.

It did hurt and sting but I couldn't let that get me down. So I shook it off and got right back in the fight. It was really hard doing combat without a weapon so somehow I had to find one. Right then I noticed that there was a broken off piece of a pipe on the floor, just a few feet away from me. I immediately dash for it. And no surprise, April came running after me.

I picked up the pipe and sensing that April was hot on my tail I swung that pipe around and whacked her over the head with it. Causing her to pass out. I stood there for a few seconds in shock. I had just defeated a highly train marshal artiste with a pipe! When I gave my head a good shake, I went right back into the fight.

The sound of clashing metal, swinging wood, chains and battle cries could be heard in all directions. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. I felt like I could fly. So with me being full of energy I headed straight for a krang bot. I knew I have a better chance of taking one of those out then anything else. So I saw the nearest krang bot and jumped on his back. This caused him to struggle around. And I kicked his gun blaster thingy right out of his hand. That's when I jumped down and kicked the back of his robotic knee. Now I know it wouldn't break anything since he is a robot but it did make him drop to the ground.

With my pipe in my hands I hit his little robot head and that went flying in the air. The krang bot started to spark and go crazy so the krang popped out of his suit and ran off screeching. The few sparks that hit me burned. But in was a burning sensation that felt good. Like it wad a reward for defeating the bot.

I got up from were I was kneeling down and I saw Donnie rushing towards me. One hand in front on him like he was trying grab me or something and the other had his BO-Staff. Pure fear was on his face.

He was mouthing the word no I had this ringing in my ear so I couldn't hear anything. And when he came close to me I ducked down. I didn't know why. It wasn't like he was going to hurt me. But then when he came to me, he didn't stop running. Donnie just jumped over me. Like I was a log and he was a Gazelle. I heard the sound of metal against wood.

I turned around to see that Donnie had just save me from getting my head chopped off, by April. Apparently my pipe over her head wasn't good enough to defeat her completely and I knew that. But to recover this quickly? I didn't know what to expect.

When Donnie spoke to April his voice sounded deep, and more mature.

" Don't touch her." He spoke, pure anger ragging from him.

Donnie was hovering over me. I looked up at him and he was pretty beaten up. There was a big cut on his face going diagonally across his eye. Blood was dripping from it. It looked pretty deep to me but thankfully his actual eye was unharmed. He had a few more cuts and bruises but it didn't seem to bother him. Like there was this one scratch across his front shell, it didn't go deep enough to cut his stomach but it still looked like it hurt. My thoughts got interrupted when April responded to Donnie.

" Well hello again lover boy." April grinned evilly.

Donnie just grunted in response. I heard April give a little chuckle. An evil sounding one at that. I could feel the heat rising off of Donnie. He was really angry. And I know he hated April now.

Donnie gave his BO-staff a twist causing April to let go of her sword. Donnie took her sword out of his BO-staff and tossed it a side. From that, the fight between Donnie and April continued. I imagined that this was hurting Donnie not physically but emotionally. He had once had a crush on this girl but now it was either her life or his.

I got up and picked up my pipe. I wasn't going to let Donnie do this alone. He did just save my life after all. So I got my pipe and ran into battle beside Donnie. I ran up and skidded my feet on the floor and as I past April I gave her a direct hit on the shoulder. Maybe causing it to dislocate. I turned around seeing April holding her shoulder and Donnie smiling at me. This was the time to strike. And Donnie knew it as well as I did.

Donnie took his BO-staff and whacked April with it. Over and over again. Just when April was about to fall, something flying in the air that caught my eye. It was April's sword. A foot-ninja had just thrown April's sword in the air maybe hoping April would catch it. But it was heading straight for Donnie. I ran to Donnie and pushed him out of the way. I must of caught him off his guard because my push made him fall to the ground. I fell with him. Both of us fell to the ground.

" I think you missed me." April gloated as she took a few steps forward. It looked like she was going to destroy us once and for all. But something happened. The sword that the foot-ninja threw landed, right in April's neck. Blood splattered everywhere. On the floor, walls, even Donnie and I got covered in a few drops of April's blood. April fell to the ground. Donnie and I were both in shock.

" Is she dead?" The words just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't even mean to say anything.

" I-I-I don't know." Donnie stuttered as he crawled over to April. Checking for a pulse, if it wasn't obvious enough that the sword through her neck caused an instant death. I knew that Donnie knew that she was dead. I think that Donnie was still in shock though and that's why he checked for a pulse.

I crawled over next to Donnie, making sure he was okay. I could see pain in his eyes. Pain I never knew Donnie could feel. He was heart broken. I could hear his breaths speeding up and his eyes started to water. He was trying not to cry, not here, not now. But it didn't work. Tears began to stream down his face. Like a river. Donnie put his head on his arms and his arms on April's dead body. Donnie was now sobbing. I didn't know if he still had feelings for her, but April was Donnie's first crush and you never want to see your crush dead. Good or evil. In fact why would you want to see anybody dead. I rubbed Donnie's back. Letting him know that I was here for him.

I was looking around the dimly lit basement, the faint battle cries in the background had come to an end. And from what I saw, it looked like we had won. All of Shredder's foot-ninjas were on the floor. Dog pound and Fish Face were nowhere to be seen and all the krang bots were malfunctioning. The only person left fighting was Shredder. He must of realized that he lost because he gave Splinter one last kick in the stomach and ran off.

I checked to see if everyone was alright. I seen that Splinter was okay but his fur was stained red. Raph was there holding his arm looking a little tipsy but other wise okay. I saw Mikey get up but then just fall right back down. He wasn't dead but he was hurt, badly. And finally Leo. He was the farthest away from me so it was hard to tell. He probably got beaten up just like the rest had but I couldn't see any serious injuries from where I was. Leo was walking over to Splinter and Raph was rushing over to Mikey. I turned back to Donnie. He had calmed down a little bit and was sitting up now. Just staring at April.

" Donnie?" I hushed, " Are you going to be okay?" Tears started to stream down my face now. I hated seeing Donnie like this.

He didn't look at me but he spoke between cries, " Th-this is w-what I-I get for-or ever liking some-someone. And-d she-e didn't e-even like me back. No-o one ever will!"

I turned Donnie's head towards me.

" Don't say that Donnie." I told him. I was mad. Not at Donnie, but at the fact that he thought no one could ever like him back. But I did. In fact I love him. And I wanted him to know that. No more secret keeping. I had to tell him.

" W-h-y not?" Donnie wondered, still crying.

" Because. Because." I stammered, " Because I like you." There I told him. And I told him everything.

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter done! I must say, this is one of my favourites. So, what did you guys think? Which chapter is your favourite so far? Hoped you enjoyed it and please, if you could just take 30 seconds out of your time to review, it'd mean a lot to me! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Worst timing ever! I couldn't believe that I just told Donnie how I feel about him, that I like him. His first crush just died and now he learned that I have a crush on him! I mean, what am I doing?

I was looking straight into Donnie's eyes when I told him. I couldn't bare to hear him ramble on about how no one would ever like him. It was killing me! Because I like him, I love him. I want him. And I was still staring into Donnie's brown eyes, his expression went from sad to stunned. I could see the dried tear marks on his cheeks.

" W-what?" Donnie finally managed to stutter out after a long moment of silence.

" Oh Donnie. Don't make me repeat it. Not again. Haven't we been through enough for one day?" I begged him.

" Me too." Donnie answered. Our eyes still locked on one other. The invisible force that was holding us together the night that we kissed was back and it was not daring us to look away.

" W-what?" I stutter out, the same as Donnie responded when I told him but this time I was confused by Donnie's response. Me too? How did that answer my question.

" I like you too. I feel the same way about you." Donnie explained to me.

When he did my heart skipped a beat or two. It was one thing hearing it from Mikey that Donnie likes me, but hearing it from Donnie himself! I was in heaven. I couldn't help but spreading a wide grin across my face. Donnie smiled too. I seen his eyes twinkle.

I didn't know what to say next. I was speechless. I could practically feel my heart pounding out of my chest. So far, despite the whole battle and stuff, this was the happiest moment of my life!

" Donnie. I-I." there was no words in the English language that could describe my feelings right now, " I want you. I want to be with you." I manged to spill out. And by the look on Donnie's face I was rambling on about something but to me it just sounded like mumbles of joy.

The force was pulling Donnie and I closer to each other. We were practically touching. Now his face inches away from mine. I could tell by his smile, Oh that sweet beautiful smile, that he wanted me too. His eyes spoke words that I understood. I could see tears swelling up in Donnie' eyes. But this time it was tears of joy. And I could feel tears coming to my eyes as well. And before you knew it, tears were streaming down my face and Donnie and I were hugging.

Now up on our knees hugging, arms rapped around each other. I was breathing in Donnie's sent. A mix of sewer, turtle and a bit of sent from his lab. It was what made Donnie's sent his. I could feel Donnie's hand brushing through my hair. Which was up in a ponytail ( like always) but it got taken out during the battle.

I wanted to tell Donnie right there and then that I love him but I didn't think, with everything going on, that it was the appropriate timing. So I just prayed that this moment would never end. But unfortunately, it did end. We stopped hugging and got up. We had to go back to the lair at some point.

And I guess that time was now. But, mine and Donnie's moment was not over, no not yet. I wouldn't let it be and I guess Donnie wouldn't either. He stuck out his hand for me to hold. And I took it. Now walking to join his... our family, we walked to them holding hands. We stopped walking when we joined them but our hands stuck together.

They all paused and looked at us. Well Leo and Raph did at least. Splinter was looking down at the ground holding his head and Mikey tried to look up but couldn't. Well at least he was conscious. Leo smiled at Donnie as Donnie was shifting his eyes between our hands and Leo. Raph just kinda rolled his eyes but I could tell that he was happy for Donnie too. But his tough guy act tried to hide it.

" Good job guys." Leo congratulated Raph, Donnie and I before starting to head back to the lair.

" Let's get out of here." Raph suggested and started walking away. Not even glancing back to see if we were following. I guess when it came to Mikey being hurt, he didn't care about anyone else.

Without hesitating, we followed Raph. Leo, with Splinter's arm our his neck, went ahead of us. But Donnie and I weren't to far behind.

It wasn't until we got outside the entrance of the basement that Donnie fell on one knee. Holding his head, right were the big gash was.

" Donnie are you alright?" I asked the stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay!

" Yeah. I'm alright. I just got light headed." Donnie struggled to get up. But only managed to fall back down. He took his hand off of his cut and his hand was covered in blood. I didn't think the cut across his face was that deep but now that it was oozing out blood, I thought wrong. Donnie let out moans of pain. But it wasn't moans, it was more like cries of pain.

" Hey guys! Hold up." I shouted to Leo and Raph.

Leo turned around. His eyes widen when he saw Donnie on the floor. I could hear Donnie's breaths getting shallow.

" Hey Don. You okay?" Leo asked. His voice was filled with nothing but concern and fear.

When Donnie didn't respond and just started shivering, like he was cold, Leo knew that he was definitely not okay.

" Taylor do you think you could help Sensei, while I help Donnie?" The leader of the turtles asked me. Trying to sound tough and strong but his eyes showed panic.

" Yeah." I responded a short response. Kinda in shock that Donnie was now fully lying down on the floor. I was going to walk away but something pulled me back. Donnie's hand was still hanging onto mine. I just stared at mine and his hands, locked together. But I had too let go. I had to peel Donnie's grip away. It hurt, like nothing else. But I had to do it.

I laid Donnie's hand gently on the ground. I had to fight back the tears when I seen Donnie shivering so much that tears began to stream down his face. I walked slowly away from him and took Splinter from Leo. Since Splinter was conscious and still able to stand by himself, he only needed little support. Just in case he fell.

Leo carefully picked up Donnie, pulled both of Donnie's arms on his shoulder and began to drag him. This wasn't the most efficient way to carry someone. But it was hard to carry a mutant turtle all by yourself. Me, talking out of experience.

Leo rushed ahead of Splinter and I. He even rushed ahead of Raph and Mikey. Leo wanted to get Donnie home as soon as possible. Raph started running as well. But not too fast, because Mikey couldn't really run fast. Up and Up the stairs we all went. Running to the main floor of TCRI. Out the front doors, and into the nearest manhole cover. By my estimation, it would be about 11:15 or so. That fight back there was the longest fight that I ever had, and one of the only fights as well.

Normally, my muscles would have been screaming at me to stop moving but with Mikey, Donnie and Splinter all hurt. I had much higher concerns then just my sore muscles.

As we all jumped in the sewers, I went in first so Leo and Raph could hand me the wounded. First Splinter came down. He wasn't too much trouble, in fact he even helped me help Mikey and Donnie into the sewers. As Raph took a hold of Mikey again and Leo with Donnie, we all started running down the sewer tunnels. I took hold of Splinter again. Just to give him extra support.

We finally reached the lair and when we did Leo layed Donnie right down on the couch and ran to get a blanket. Raph entered the lair next and watched Leo cover up Donnie with a warm, fuzzy, blue blanket. Splinter and I entered the lair last. By that time, Splinter was able to build up enough energy to walk on his own. But his fur was still stained red. With blood.

" N-no." Donnie tried to build up enough strength to speak, " Mikey. Has too. Too..." Donnie got cut off by his own shriek of pain.

Mikey tilted his head up to see Donnie trying to get up. But Leo wouldn't allow it.

" Dude. Your way more hurt then me." Mikey struggled to say but manged to speak fluently.

" I-I have to take care of M-" Donnie began but got cut off once again but this time by Leo.

" You need to take care of yourself." Leo began, " Raph and I will take care of Mikey."

Donnie's eyes went wide. He didn't really believe that they could take care of Mikey properly. And Leo knew it just as well as Donnie did.

" F-fine. But at least let...Mikey...have...the couch." Donnie argued.

Leo sighed. Knowing that Donnie would not be satisfied until they made Mikey their top priority.

" Fine." Leo gave in, " Taylor can you help Donnie to his room?"

" Sure." I replied and walked over to Donnie.

I pulled his arm around my neck and boosted him up. Blood was still trickling from his cut. Donnie must of lost a lot of blood. He was dripping blood onto the floor.

" C'mon Donnie, let's get you to your bed." I told him as we headed towards his room.

Donnie just let out a big puff of breath in response.

" There we go." I said while laying Donnie down on his bed, " You get a nice long rest. Okay?"

I tucked Donnie in. Covered him up with bundles of blankets. I whispered goodnight to him and began to walk away.

" W-wait." I heard Donnie mumble out those words. I turned around and saw Donnie's extended arm pointing at me. I walked back to Donnie and leaned down.

He tried to whisper something in my ear but Donnie started hyperventilating. Obviously from exhaustion.

"Don't tire yourself out Donnie." I told him smiling at the thought that even when Donnie was hurt, he still wanted to talk to me, " Save it for later. When your better."

" Okay." Donnie responded. But the way he said it was like he was out of this world. Donnie closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Before I got back up from leaning down beside Donnie, I kissed his forehead. I got up walked away for the second time. I was going to come back with a bandage to rap around Donnie's head. Hoping that the bandage will stop any bleeding during the night.

I walked out of Donnie's room just to bump into Leo and Raph. Leo was trying not to burst out laughing and Raph was making kissy faces at me.

" Really guys? At this time? You guys can be so immature at sometimes. It was just a kiss on the forehead." I complained to them. Letting out an annoyed sigh.

I walked away from the two turtles and into the living room. Mikey was asleep on the couch. He already had bandages on wear he needed them. I could tell Leo and Raph tried to wrap them like Donnie would. They didn't do the best job in the world but at least they tried their best. And of course they didn't put Donnie's medical box away. It was still wide open, next to the couch. I grabbed the bandage role along with some medical tape and walked back to Donnie's room.

On the way there I bumped into Leo again. Raph must have already gone to his room because he was no were in sight.

" Hey Taylor." Leo stated.

I raised an eyebrow. Still annoyed at Leo for making fun of me for kissing Donnie on the head.

" Listen. Sorry about earlier. I guess the teenager I am took over me. Anyway. Just, if you and Donnie do have this ''thing'' going on. And if for some reason it doesn't work out. Just, try not to break Donnie's heart. Not like last time he had his..." Leo stopped during his sentence. Like the memory of his brother being heart broken was too painful to say out loud.

" Don't worry Leo. I will never ever hurt Donnie. I promise." I told him what I had told Splinter. Hoping that I could keep that promise.

Leo put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a side smile.

" Thanks." He said. His eyes sparkled hopefully. After he thanked me, Leo headed for his room, just like Raph, Donnie and Splinter were. And I on the other hand went back to Donnie's room.

I peeked in Donnie's room to see if he was awake. And sure enough he wasn't. I entered his room and approached him. I carefully picked up his head and wrapped some bandages around his whole forehead. And now that I looked closer at his cut, it actually did get his eye. But it wasn't as deep as the rest of the cut. I wondered how that was possible. It just barely scratched his eyelid. But there was no doubt that his eye was going to be red and swollen in the morning. The cut didn't go all the way down his face either, just from his forehead to about half of his cheek. I took a piece of bandage and some medical tape that I brought with me and taped the bandage to the rest of his wound.

I seen and heard Donnie flinch in his sleep. It absolutely torn me to pieces that I hurt Donnie. He began to sweat in his sleep and breath heavily.

" I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I was looking down at the ground. Trying my best to hold back my tears. But I wasn't strong enough to fight them. I let them poor down my face. I didn't like crying so much but sometimes you just can't help it. I felt weak. Not because I was hurt. It was because Donnie was hurt. I just learned that he likes me but now I don't even know if Donnie is going to live or die.

I fell to my knees. Crying beside Donnie's bed.

" Please be okay, please." I told Donnie. I knew he was just sleeping but what happens if he didn't make it through the nigh? No, I couldn't let myself think that. I had to be strong for Donnie. But it just wasn't fair. Leo had just gotten better a few weeks ago and now Donnie's injured. Will it never end?

I was so tired. And as far as I know, I fell asleep beside Donnie's bed. I had cried myself to sleep. I knew if I lost Donnie, if I lost the turtle I love. I mean I love all the turtles, but not like the way I love Donnie. No, not even close. And if I lost him. If I lost Donnie, I don't know how I would be able to live with myself. I knew if Donnie was taken away from me, if he didn't make it, if I lost him forever...

It would be my worst nightmare come true.

* * *

**Whoohoo! Another chapter done, and this one isn't so short so YAY! Hoped you enjoyed my story so far, and this chapter. Please don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up soon...I hope :) **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning and I was still next to Donnie's bed. My cheeks felt dry and sticky. I guess that's what I get for crying myself to sleep. I looked up at Donnie and he was still asleep. I didn't dare to actually look at his face, I didn't want to see his swollen eye and possibly blood soaked bandages. So I just got up and left.

When I came to the living room, Leo Raph and even Mikey were all up. Sitting on the couch. Mikey had a bandage rapped around his ankle and arm. I don't know if his ankle and arm were broken or just had a cut on it or what. But there was definitely some dried blood soaked into his bandage. Well at least it was dry and not fresh. Mikey also had a cup of tea in his hands.

" Hey guys." I greeted them as I sat on the couch with them.

" Sup." Was Raph's way of saying hello. But he didn't look at me when he said it. He was watching TV.

" Hey Mikey, how ya feeling?" I asked him.

" Better I guess. Leo," Mikey raised his voice when he said his brothers name, " Has me drinking this herbal tea thingy. And it's really gross."

" It will help you get better faster Mikey." Leo told Mikey and by the tone of his voice, Leo must have already explain it a thousand times to Mikey.

" How will tea help me get better?" Mikey questioned.

" I don't know! Because Donnie gives it to when any of us are is sick." Leo sounded stressed.

" But I'm not sick." Mikey tried to tell Leo, but only managed to get an eye roll.

" Just drink the tea." Leo told Mikey and turned his head back towards the TV.

Mikey let out a sigh of defeat and took another sip of his tea. I guess Mikey wasn't one for drinking tea. The faces of disgust he made almost got me to burst out laughing. Ah Mikey, no matter how hes feeling, he always puts a smile on my face.

My stomach rumbled.

" Looks like somebody's hungry." Mikey pointed out the obvious, " I'll go make you some food!"

" Nice try Mikey. But no, you have to stay here."Leo said, " You can barely walk on your ankle. No, I'll go make us some breakfast."

" NO!" Mikey and Raph both simultaneously shouted. Raph jumped up out of his seat when he did.

" I'll go make breakfast." Raph suggested and started walking towards the kitchen before anyone could protest.

" What? I can cook!" Leo sounded offended.

" Leo, we just got this place, I really don't want to see it burn down.." Raph shouted from behind as he entered the kitchen.

Leo let out a grumble and continued watching TV.

" Man, I wish this place had a shower." I complained. I haven't taken a shower in a very long time. I've been using some sweet smelling lotion so I wouldn't smell bad.

" We do." Leo turned to look at me when he said so.

" What?" I felt my eyes go wide when I heard this bran new piece of information.

" Yeah, it's just down the hall to your right." Mikey finished Leo's statement.

" What haven't you guys told me?"

" You've never asked." Mikey pointed out.

I got up and headed down the hall and to the right. And that's were I found it. The glorious bath room. With a working toilet and everything! I ran in and shut the door._ It even has a working door! With a lock!_ I thought to myself. When you live in the sewers, you get excited over little thing

I turned around after closing the door and I saw a little pink gift bag on the floor. The tag read my name. I opened the bag and inside I found some shampoo, conditioner, soap, a hair dryer, a raiser with a blade and a face cleanser. When I looked farther into the bag I seen a card. Well more like a piece of folded paper. I opened the paper and inside it said...

_Taylor, thanks for everything. Here's some bathroom girly stuff we thought you would need. _

_From: Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Leo. _

I could tell Mikey had written the note. It wasn't the neatest hand writing plus all the other turtle's writing was different from the note. It was cute how they put this stuff together just for me. I wondered how they got it all. But I didn't question it. I simply hopped in the shower.

" Hey guys!" I called out to the two turtles sitting on the couch as I came out of the bathroom. I was all nice and clean and changed into fresh new clothes.

" Yeah?" I heard Leo's voice call back and by time it did, I was already in the living room.

" Thanks for the little gift bag. But how on earth did you find all of that stuff? When did you get the time?" I asked them.

Leo and Mikey exchanged glances and grinned playfully at one other. Finally Mikey answered my question with a raise of his hand.

" Sorry, that's top secret information."

" Not the answer I was looking for, but okay." I told them, " Hey, is Raph still making breakfast?"

" No! Come and get it!" Leo, Mikey and I all heard Raph's voice shout from the kitchen. We all got up and headed for the kitchen. Leo helped Mikey walk to the eating area. With only one good ankle, Mikey had a little trouble walking on his own. I didn't rush ahead of them. I thought that would be rude so instead I kept a steady paste on the other side of Mikey.

We got to the kitchen and sat down on the stools that they had around the table. There was already plates and stuff set up for us. Raph turned around from the stove with a pan in his hand. He put whatever was in pan in a large bowl, got a serving spoon and set the bowl on the table.

" What-ya make Raph?" Mikey asked Raph, eager to start eating. He was practically jumping out of his seat.

" Just look in the bowl that's right in front of you!" Raph snapped at Mikey. I took note that Raph isn't really a morning person. Mikey didn't seem to care if Raph yelled at him or not. Mikey, of all of the turtles, was use to it.

" Eggs!" Mikey shouted and grabbed the bowl of scrambled eggs before anyone else could.

" Good, I was getting sick of oatmeal and fruit." Leo let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the bowl out of Mikey's hands before he took it all.

After that the bowl of eggs went to Raph and then finally to me. I took all that I wanted. When I set the bowl back on the middle of the table the three brothers were staring at me.

" What?" I asked.

" That's all the eggs you want? Am I really that bad of a cook?" Raph answered my question.

I looked at their plates and saw that each of them took a mountain of eggs.

" I think there's a big difference between a girl's stomach and a mutant turtle's stomach." I told them.

All of them just stared at me blankly then continued to gobble down their breakfast. It was really quiet for a few seconds. I looked at all of them. All cut and bruised. Scars and scabs. That fight last night was brutal. But, their personalities all seemed normal. To break the ice, I started talking.

" So, why couldn't Leo make breakfast?" I wondered.

" Because he's a terrible cook." Raph responded.

" No I'm not!" Leo protested.

" Because he sets everything on fire." Was Mikey's answer.

Leo didn't protest at Mikey's remark. Knowing that it must be true.

" I think this is one of the first foods I've seen you guys eat that wasn't related to pizza." I pointed out, trying to keep the conversation going.

" You can put eggs on pizza!" Mikey counter. It was to horrifying for him to think that he was eating something else then pizza.

" Yeah I guess, but it would be gross." I told them.

" Actually I believe that in Europe they crack a raw egg on their pizza Some find it to be very appetizing." Donnie's voice came from behind. I turned around and jumped out of my seat. I ran towards Donnie and gave him a hug. I felt Donnie take a few steps back. I almost made him lose his balance

Now realizing what I just did and how weird it must of looked I backed away. I looked at the ground, feeling my cheeks go red hot. I was thinking desperately on how to change the attention to something else. Luckily, Mikey did that for me. He fell off of his stool and hopped over to Donnie and gave him a hug as well.

" Your okay." I heard Mikey whisper. I took this opportunity to walk back to my seat.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Donnie asked Mikey, he stopped hugging him.

" Dude. you got a knife thrown at your face. Why would you be okay?" Raph pointed out.

That's when it hit me. The reason why there was barely a scratch on Donnie's eye was because since there's a bone above your eye that kinda sticks out, the so called knife that was thrown at Donnie's head must of it that part first. Therefor protecting his eye.

Now that I got a better look at Donnie, his right eye was all red and almost swollen shut. And for his bandages, they weren't soaked in blood, but there was a fair amount of blood on them.

Donnie clearly didn't know how to respond to Raph's last comment so he just fell silent. But it didn't last long because Donnie's one good eye went wide when he seen Mikey's ankle. He instantly knelt down and began unwrapping Mikey's bandage.

" Honestly guys. You don't even know how to properly wrap bandages. First off you wouldn't go over at this part, you'd go under. And you wrap around twice before going under again..." Donnie began ranting.

" To bad a part of his brain wasn't damaged. Then we wouldn't have to deal with this." Raph whispered to Leo but loud enough for Donnie to hear.

Donnie shot Raph an angry glance but went back to unwrapping Mikey's ankle. His angry glance looked kinda weird with only one useful eye but since his other eye looks like it's constantly squinting, it wasn't that weird.

" Uh oh." Donnie said when he finished unwrapping.

" What is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

" Did you guys even notice Mikey's ankle is dislocated?" Donnie wondered, a hint of annoyance was in his voice.

" That can happen?" Raph sounded shocked.

Ignoring Raph's question, Donnie continued treating Mikey.

" I have to pop is back into place. But I can't do that when Mikey's standing." Donnie was talking to himself, " C'mon Mikey. We have to sit you down of the couch."Donnie instructed.

" But what about breakfast?" Mikey whined.

" Breakfast will have to wait." Donnie told Mikey while throwing Mikey's arm around his neck and began walking. Mikey started hopping along.

We all followed Donnie and Mikey to the living room. The purple masked turtle sat his little brother down on the couch telling him to stretch out his leg.

" Okay Mikey, this might hurt, a lot. But it'll only be for a few seconds. Ready?" Donnie asked Mikey.

I was kneeling down next to Mikey holding his hand. Even though Mikey's a ninja, everyone wants someone to be there to hold their hand when they need it. And right now, Mikey needed it.

Mikey gave a small nod to Donnie and closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the pain.

" Okay, here we go. One, two, three!" Donnie counted and pushed Mikey's ankle back into place.

" Aah."Mikey let out a small shriek of pain and squeezed my hand tightly. He opened one eye and then the other.

" Now that Mikey has is ankle properly in place, it should heal much faster. Instead of taking a month or so, it should only take about a week or two until you can walk on it." Donnie explained to know one in particular and began rapping Mikey's ankle back up. His medical box was still beside the couch.

" So how will I walk?" Mikey wondered.

" On your feet." Raph replied sarcastically.

" Well for today, I recommend not walking on it at all. But I can make you some crutches." Donnie advised.

" But-" Mikey began but got cut off by Donnie.

" You get to watch TV all day and play video games."

Mikey's face instantly brightened up.

" Leave me be! I must rest!" Mikey said very dramatically.

" Of course I'll need to take some measurements for your crutches. So I'll be right back." Donnie explained and headed for his lab.

" This is the garage." I pointed out as Leo, Raph and I had all followed Donnie to his lab.

" The garage is my lab. It's the only room big enough for all of my inventions. Plus it's a great place to keep the Shellraser for when I re-build it." Donnie explained.

" Shellraser?" I turned to Leo.

" The Shellraser was our old car..." Leo started to explain when he got cut off by Donnie.

" It was more like a van." Donnie pointed out. Even though he was unpacking some boxes that still never got unpacked, Donnie could still hear us.

" Right, van." Leo said flatly and continued to explain, Anyway, our van that we named the Shellraser got destroyed in one of our fights."

" Wait. What was it made out of?" I wondered.

" An old subway cart. Donnie made it into a van." Leo tried to clear up anymore confusion

After a few minutes of silence past Raph spoke up.

" Well not that this hasn't been any fun, but I'm going to go do something else." And with that Raph left.

Leo tilted his head towards the door as a sign that we should leave Donnie be. I took his hint and followed Raph out. Leo close behind.

We all walked back to Mikey and sat on the couch.

" What took you guys so long? Donnie's lab isn't even interesting." Mikey complained. He obviously didn't like being left alone. Even for a short 2 minutes.

" I find it interesting." I told Mikey.

I could tell that Raph was about to make a smart remark of some kind just by the look of his face. But to save me from any embarrassment, Leo spoke first. He must of noticed Raph too.

" That's because you've never been in it before."

" Yeah, and I don't know how Donnie can spend hours in there." Mikey added on to Leo's last sentence.

" It's because he's a nerd or building stuff." Raph answered.

" I'm not a nerd. I just have a fascination for building stuff." Donnie corrected Raph as he emerged form his lab with a yellow measuring tape, " Alright Mikey I need you to lay down. As straight and as flat as you can. Or if you prefer to stand, you could do that too."

" Stand up! Stand up!" Mikey shouted. He was already getting tired of sitting down, even just for ten or so minutes.

Leo helped Mikey up and aloud him to lean on him for support.

With only one good eye, Donnie had to move around Mikey a lot so he could see everything he needed to and get all the measurements he wanted.

" Okay, so your about 5 foot 5." Donnie was mumbling to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

" What?! That's all?! I'm only 5 foot 5?!" Mikey shouted, clearly upset with how short he was.

" Yes." Donnie told Mikey. His answer was short and sweet, " I'm gonna go make your crutches now, so please, don't bother me."

Donnie turned around and headed for his lab. Leo set Mikey back down on the couch and headed for the training room. Raph walked towards his room, probably going to go read some comic books or something like that. And I stayed there on the couch. Keeping Mikey company. By this time, we all forgot about finishing breakfast.

A few hours had past. Mikey and I had watch the entire collection of ''The Amazing Spiderman'' series.

" Taylor, I'm board!" Mikey cried.

" Read a comic book." I told Mikey without looking up from my own book.

" I've already read all of them." Mikey complained.

" Read one of your brother's comic books." I suggested.

" Yeah right, like they would let me do that. What are you reading?"

" Starcrossed." I replied to Mikey. Keeping him entertained.

" Is it good?" Mikey wondered.

" Would you like to read it?" I had a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

" Well I don't usually read anything but comic books." Mikey obviously didn't catch on to my sarcasm.

Now realizing that Mikey wanted to do something other then eat pizza and watch TV I offered, " I can read it to you."

" Umm. Okay." Mikey gave in. He must of been really bored.

I started my book over and began reading it to Mikey and after 20 minutes, Mikey was hooked. Usually Mikey can't concentrate on anything for more then ten minutes. So this was a big a accomplishment for him. And about half hour into it, Leo had come out of the training room and sat on the floor to listen. There was no doubt that he had been listening this whole time. And 10 minutes later even Raph came out of his room to listen. Now I had Mikey on the couch, Leo on the floor and Raph leaning against the wall.

This almost made me feel sad. But I didn't know why. Seeing them as a family. That should make me happy. So I just ignored this feeling and kept reading.

I read for a long time, just up until they had to go out for their evening patrol. Well, it was just Leo and Raph tonight. Mikey had to stay behind for obvious reasons and Donnie stayed behind to finish whatever he was working on. Plus, anyone could tell that he wasn't felling the best either. Leo even offered me to come with them but I said no.

" Okay. But don't read any more without us." Was Leo response for when I told him I was staying behind.

I closed my book and looked over to Mikey. He fell asleep on the couch. So I got up and headed for Donnie's lab. But first I walked to the kitchen to get a slice of pizza for Donnie. He hadn't come out to eat supper. I knocked on the door to his lab, a little scared that he would be mad because he had asked not to be bothered with.

_Knock Knock. _

" Come in!" Donnie's voice ran from inside his lab. He sounded tired.

" I brought you some pizza." I told him as I slid open the metal doors.

Donnie looked up at me and smiled. I gave him the pizza and he began eating. I hopped up on his desk and sat there.

" So, what are you working on?" I wondered.

Donnie was leaning back in his wheelie chair, eating his pizza. He lifted his head up looking at me curiously.

" What?" I asked him.

" You really want to know what I'm doing?" Donnie sounded puzzled.

" Yeah, I asked didn't I?" I told him.

" Yeah, you did." Donnie began, " Just that none of my brothers ever want to know what I'm working on, so I'm not use to people asking me. Anyway, if you really want to know, I'm working on a healing cream."

" I thought you were gonna make Mikey some crutches."

" I did. There over in the corner. I have to let the clue dry. So I thought I would make a healing cream. To help with my brother's cuts. The really bad ones at least. So they won't get infected. " Donnie explained to me.

" What about your own cuts?" I asked him.

Donnie looked down at the ground, " Well um, I don't know if there would be enough for me. Since I don't have a lot of the ingredients. So I guess, I would just let them be."

" And what if they get infected?" I kept questioning him.

" Well my cuts aren't as bad as my brother's. Leo has a cut on his shoulder. And Raph has one on the back of his leg, and Mikey has a pretty big cut on his arm. And you have a cut on your arm as well." Donnie was explaining to me, glancing at the un-bandaged cut on my arm when he did so.

" You got a knife thrown in your head and you can't even see out of one eye. That's pretty bad Donnie. And the cut on my arm is just a scratch, it's not very deep". I told him. Hoping to convince him that he needed some of that healing cream as well.

Donnie sighed in defeat. Knowing that I wouldn't stop until he told me that he was going to use the cream too, Donnie spoke, " Okay fine. But I'm treating my brothers first and if there's any left over, I'll use it for myself."

I nodded my head in satisfaction then looked down at the floor. I got that weird feeling again. I felt sad.

" Are you okay?" Donnie asked. Looking up from his work to talk to me again.

" Well." I paused. I wondered if I should tell Donnie about my strange feelings, " Umm. I just been having these strange feelings lately. Like, any moment I'm suppose to be happy, I feel sad." I zoned out when I said my sentence. Like I was in my own world. I forgot that Donnie was listening. But when I snapped back into reality, I looked over to Donnie and by the look on his face, he hung on to every word that I just said.

" You could be homesick." Donnie suggested.

" What?" I looked over to him.

" Homesick. Do you miss your family?" Donnie asked.

" Umm, I guess a little."

" Or you could just be really tired." Donnie spat out his other theory.

" Yeah." I agreed, " I guess I'm just really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

" Alright. I'll a...see you in the morning." Donnie said to me before I started walking away.

And as I walked away I thought to myself. Just last night I told Donnie that I liked him. And I learned that he likes me. But today, he nor I never said anything about it. Maybe he's just waiting. But that conversation back there... It felt normal. Like nothing ever happened between us. Like that we were just...friends.

My thoughts quickly changed because before I exited the lab, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Donnie was standing right behind me. He took a few steps back and spoke...

" Umm, last night. After our fight with the Shredder was over. You and I told each that...we...uh...we like one other in...that kind of way. And when two people share these kinds of...feelings, I mean logically speaking they go on...yeah. So I has wondering," Donnie cleared his throat, " Would you like to go..." Donnie was hesitating. I could tell he was really nervous.

I finished Donnie's sentence for him. I could tell that he wasn't really the best when it came to this kind of stuff.

" Yes. I would love to go on a date with you Donnie." I smiled up at him. His face brightened and he looked really happy. A wide grin spread across his face, one like Mikey would do. I laughed a little and stood on my tip toes. As I did so, I gave Donnie a little peck on the cheek. And then I left his lab and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Okay so another chapter done! And I'm really sorry for the late update, everything was malfunctioning and then the dialogue in this chapter disappeared so I had to retype it...Anyway, I got it done! So please enjoy and please write a review! Thanks! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As I laid down in my bed and sleep failed to come, Donnie's words rung in my head like a loud church bell on a Sunday afternoon. _Are you homesick?_ He had asked me. And I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Am I homesick. Yea of course I miss my family, well my human family but why would homesickness come to me just now. I mean, I've been away from home for a few months now! Why am I just missing my family now? Will I ever get over homesickness? What would I do to get rid of it? I don't want to go back home. I love it here. Plus I have a date scheduled with Donnie! I've waited so long for this! I'm not about to give it up now. I guess I could go visit my family. But what happens if they locked me in my room and force me to stay? I don't want that. But on the other hand, I could write them note! I could explain how I miss them, want to visit them but I don't want to stay with them. And if they accept my decision, they will let me leave again._

I thought more and more about this whole ''note'' thing and how I think I want to do it. Maybe if I just see there faces, my homesickness would go away! So I got up and headed for Donnie's lab. He always had paper in there. As I walked to his lab I glance at the little digital clock in the living room. The time was

1: 13am. It was best to do this at night. When my parents are sleeping.

I slid open the door to Donnie's lab ever so quietly. I didn't want to wake the turtles up. I only opened the door a little bit, just a big enough crack for me to get through. When I slid into Donnie's lab, I found Donnie asleep at his desk.

_Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps._ I thought to myself as I sneaked pass him. Since he's a ninja I had to be extra careful not to make any noise. He does have extra sensitive hearing.

I looked around for some paper and sure enough, I found some on Donnie's tall, oak wood shelf in the corner of the room. I tipped toed over there and got one piece of paper out of the 40 or so pieces. I quietly made my way over to Donnie's desk. I needed a pencil or some type of righting utensil. I got myself a pencil out of the little pencil holder he had and I made my way out of his lab. Closing the door, I went back to my room.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Man, where do I begin? I guess I should say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, for running away and just for everything. But I want you to know that I'm okay and that I'm very happy with where I am living. I have a nice home with my friends. And I'm telling you now, they are not bad people and I am not in a gang. So you shouldn't worry about me. But I do have one problem, I'm feeling a little homesick. I really miss you guys and I want to see you again. Now just so were clear, I do not want to come and stay with you guys. I just want to visit. Once I visit I will be leaving again. So when I come tomorrow night, please let me leave again._

_From: Your daughter, Taylor._

Once I finished my note I sat there in my bed tapping the pencil against my chin. Wondering if I was satisfied with my note. I figured it had all that I wanted to say so I put down my pencil and folded the note in half. I wrote on the front, '' please read ''. I looked at my clock, 1: 37am. I figured that this was as good as any time to deliver my note. So I grabbed my jacket and took off.

I silently crept out of my sewer home and down the sewers I went. I made my way to the closes man hole cover and I leaped out of the sewers. With a few months of ninja training, I faded away into the shadows.

I ran past Lily's house and a bunch of other little houses. Finally I came to mine. All of the lights were out. No doubt that everyone was sleeping. I walked up to the steps and placed my note in the mail box. I stepped back and stared at my house. I really did miss my family but I know if I left the turtles, I would miss them more.

I went back to the sewers and went straight to bed. And I instantly fell asleep.

" What's for breakfast today?" I asked the three out of the four brothers. Who were sitting on the couch the next morning.

" What ever your cooking." Raph replied.

" Yeah, you lived he long enough. It's your turn to cook." Mikey replied.

" Okay." I told them and head off to the kitchen.

I knew exactly what I was going to make them. I took out a large mixing bowl and started looking for the ingredients I needed.

" Hey guys! Where's your flour?" I called out to Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

" Top cabinet, third one from the right!" Leo's voice echoed through the sewers.

" Thanks!" I cried as I took out the flour.

I mixed the batter together and when it was all mixed, I put some in the pan. While I waited for it to cook. I took out some fruit from the fridge and started chopping them up. I had strawberries, grapes, bananas, kiwi, and blueberries. I put each fruit in individual bowls and stuck a spoon in each bowl. I took the main food out of the pan and place each circle on a big plate and set little plates all around the table. I got out cups and poured some milk in each of them.

" Breakfast is ready!" I shouted.

Leo and Raph came running in. And Mikey came in on his crutches.

" Finally." Raph said.

" Yeah, I'm starved." Mikey noted.

The turtles sat in their usual spots.

" Where's the food?" Raph asked very impatiently.

" We can't start eating until Donnie gets here. Where is Donnie?" I told them.

" The dork's in his lab." Raph answered.

" Okay, I'll be right back. Don't start eating!" I shouted as I ran towards Donnie's lab.

I knocked on his lab door and it slid open, with Donnie standing right behind it. He still never changed his bandages on his head yet. I would have to mention that to him later.

" Oh. Hi. Taylor." Donnie spoke.

" Breakfast is ready." I told him.

" I'm not hungry." Donnie was about to turn around and close his door but I stopped him.

" I made it myself."

He just looked at me for a second and then responded.

" Okay." and we walked back to the kitchen together.

" Well look who's joining us for breakfast for a change." Raph said sarcastically to Donnie.

Donnie just ignored Raph and kept walking to his seat.

" It took you long enough. We're all starving here!" Mikey complained.

" Relax Mikey, I'm serving you now." I explained and gave each one of them a pancake.

" What's this?" Leo asked.

" A pancake." I sounded confused, " Didn't you guys ever have pancakes?"

" No." They all replied at once.

" Well your about too." I told them as I took a pancake for myself,

They all looked at there pancake. Just poking it with a fork. Finally Mikey was the first to try it. He took it in his hands and bit it. He shifted his eyes, like he was concentrating on chewing. His eyes brightened when he finished his first bit.

" See I told you they were good." I said proudly.

After the pancakes got Mikey's approval, the rest of the turtles tasted them and instantly liked them as well. They all started to take the sirup and fruit. I laughed.

" Do you think Master Splinter would want any?" I questioned. I knew that Splinter would always wake up early and eat breakfast by himself but I thought maybe he would like some.

They all looked up from their third pancake that they were scoffing down their throats.

" No I don't think so. Sensei wouldn't like us to interrupt his meditation." Leo pointed out.

" Yeah I guess your right." I looked down at my plate. A little disappointed that Splinter was missing out on his first pancakes.

After we were all done breakfast I got up and started cleaning.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?!" Mikey almost shouted at me. But in a playful Mikey kind of way.

" I'm cleaning." I told him.

" No your not. Since you made breakfast, we clean up. That's the deal." Mikey explained to me.

But I didn't budge.

That's when Donnie came up behind me and started pushing me out of the kitchen. He turned around, about to go back in the kitchen but I starting speaking...

" So Donnie, when did you want to go on our..uh.." I didn't know if I should say date when his brothers were so near.

Donnie must of knew what I was going to say because he finished my sentence.

" How about tonight."

My eyes went wide, " I can't tonight. I have other plans."

" W-What other plans?" Donnie asked.

" Okay." I lowered my voice to a whisper, " I'm gonna go see my parents." I felt comfortable telling Donnie this. That's why I didn't hesitant.

" What?!" Donnie shouted.

" Shhh." I tired to warn him to keep quiet but it was too late. His brothers came to see what was going on.

" What's the matter?" Leo asked.

" Taylor's gonna go see her parents!" Donnie sounded all panicked.

All of the turtles eyes went wide as well.

" Are you and idiot? You can't go see your parents!" Raph was yelling at me.

" Look. I know it's risky but I just have to see them. It's not like I'm going back to live with them." I tried to reason with them. Talking in a calm quiet voice.

The four tensed up turtles started to relax a little. Leo spoke first.

" Okay. But...we're going with you. To make sure there's no danger."

" You can't come with me! My parents would freak out!" I told him, explaining that his idea was stupid.

" We wouldn't go in with you. We would wait outside, in the shadows." Leo added more detail to his idea.

" Fine." I huffed, now I felt stupid.

" So, when are you going?" Donnie wondered.

" Tonight."

" So, who put this idiotic idea in your head anyway?" Raph still sounded mad.

" For your information, I my this decision myself. Well sorta. Donnie and I were talking last night and-" I stop my sentenced when Raph stuck up his hand.

" Say no more. I know where this is going." Raph turned to Donnie, " This is your fault!"

Donnie looked shocked, " My fault! How is it my fault?!"

" You must of said something that made her sad! Now she's leaving." Raph started shouting again, not like he ever stopped.

" I'm not leaving." I tried to add into their argument. But Raph just seemed to ignore me.

" Your leaving?!" Mikey cried. It was the first words he put into this whole conversation.

" I'm not leaving!" I tried yelling but my voice got drowned out by all the arguing. I turned to Leo for help. He was the only one remaining calm. He rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms.

" Hey guys!" Leo shouted, his voices louder then the others.

Mikey, Raph and Donnie all paused and looked at Leo. When he spoke, Leo's voice was calm again.

" Guys. Taylor already explained that she's not leaving us. She's just visiting her parents. Taylor is aloud to feel homesick."

" Yes. Thank you Leo." My voice sound stern but kind.

The three younger brothers looked down at the ground. Feeling bad for how they acted.

" Now let's go back to the kitchen and clean. Mikey you go lay down on the couch." Leo instructed.

Mikey slumped down. I never thought that Mikey would be disappointed to get out of cleaning duty. Leo, Raph and Donnie turned around and headed back to the kitchen. I however walked to the couch with Mikey. He sat his crutches on the floor and I sat beside him. Mikey turned on the TV and we began watching The Bugs Bunny and Tweety show.

" Are you guys ready?" I shouted to them, not wanting to be late for my visit with my parents.

" We're ready." Leo assured me as him Donnie and Raph approached the exit to the lair. Mikey had to stay behind because of his condition.

" Then let's go." I grinned and ran out the door.

When we emerged from the sewers, we headed straight for the rooftops. It was about 10 O'clock, so it's been dark for about an hour. Leo and Raph was running ahead while Donnie and I were at the back of the pack.

" You know, you really should change your bandages." I told him as we jumped from one roof to another.

" Yeah I know, I've just been busy."

" I see your eye swelling is going down. That's good." I kept talking.

" Yeah. I'll be happy to see out of both eyes again." Donnie's tone of voice made me giggle.

" What?" He raised an eyebrow.

" Nothing." I told him and smiled. He smiled back.

We skidded to a halt when we came to my house. We were right across the street from it.

" No cops, that's a good sign." Leo pointed out.

" You sure you want to do this?" Donnie questioned. Probably hoping that I would change my mind about this whole visit. But I didn't.

" Yup, I really want to do this. Plus, I have you guys looking out for me. I'll be fine." I insisted and jumped down from the roof we were standing on. I looked back and saw Donnie leaning over the edge. I waved to him and he waved to me. He also mouthed something to me but I couldn't make it out. I ran across the street and I headed for my house.

" Alright Taylor, you can do this." I told myself. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I was nervous. Nervous to see my parents. I know that's weird but I hadn't seen them in for a long time so I was nervous. I lifted my hand up and knocked at the door.

The door opened slowly. My mom's head popped out then back in. She unhooked the chain and fully opened the door. We stood there silently. Not one of us prepared what we were going to say to each other. My dad came up behind my mom. Grins came upon their faces. They were clearly happy to see me, but how long will that last. A smile came across my face as well. And after a few more brief moments of silence. I spoke first.

" Hi Mom, hi Dad."

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. Thanks to anyone who is reading my story and who reviewed! Next chapter will be up soon, so all I need to say is hope who enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

" Mom, you can let go now." I told her. She had pulled me into a death defying hug. She squeezed so hard I thought my eyeballs were going to pop out of my head.

" Right. Sorry." My mom apologized. She sounded so much older then when I last saw her. She looked older too. But it hasn't been that long. She must just be tired.

We were still standing outside, that until she invited me in. When I walked into my house, I expected the warm comforting sent of home would filled my nose. But something was different. It didn't smell so warm and comforting. It just felt like any other house. I just stood there, until my dad pulled me into a hug.

When he let go, he insisted I take a seat on the couch. I was about to sit down on the sofa but then my brothers came rushing down the stairs. They hugged me. I was a little shocked. I didn't think my brothers would miss me this much. We fight all the time so why would they? But then again I guess in the end we are family.

I finally got the chance to sit. I sat on the sofa. My brothers took the seats directly in front on the couch and my parents stood behind them. They all stared at me anxiously.

" What?" I asked them.

" Where are you've been?"

" Are you okay?"

" Why did you run away?"

" Will you stay now?"

They all started asking me questions. I couldn't tell who was talking.

I didn't know who to answer first. I was getting a bit overwhelmed. I guess my mom noticed because she stopped all the question asking.

" Look at you! Your as thin as a twig, you must be hungry."

" No Mom, really, I'm fine." I tried to explain to her but she rushed to the kitchen and was fixing me a snack.

" So, what do you guys want to know?" I asked the remaining family members.

" Everything." They all replied simultaneously.

" Umm, okay. I'm living with a group of friends. Well technically their all brothers. So I'm living with them and their father. There are four of them. Umm, let's see what else.." I didn't want to tell my family that they were giant turtles and a rat or that they're ninja's, " They treat me really well and I feel very welcomed."

" Could you tell us why you ran away." My father interrupted me.

" Well, I was just really angry. I fell that they love me more then you guys do. So I left. And no I'm not staying. I just wanted to see you guys. I was feeling homesick." I explained sternly to them.

My mom returned from the kitchen with apple slices, cheese and crackers.

" Thanks Mom." I thanked her and began eating. I looked up from my plate. My mom began to cry.

" So, what are your friends names?" My dad asked.

I hesitated to answer. I was wondering if I should tell them. I opened my mouth but I got cut off by my beeping watch. Donnie had set a timer on my watch to when I should come back home, to my sewer home. I couldn't believe that it had already been 20 minutes. The turtles and I had figured that 20 minutes should be enough time to explain all the basics but with all the hugging. It took longer then I expected.

" I gave to go." I told them as I got up and set my plate on the coffee table.

" What, already?" My mom asked.

" Yeah...I need to get back to my other family. My new family." I felt awkward saying this in front of my family, but I had to make myself clear with them.

I headed towards the door but my brothers voice made me stop.

" So that's it then?" Mark exclaimed, " Your just gonna forget about us and go back to your new 'better then us' family."

" Mark!" My parents yelled at him.

I let out a sigh, " Look, I love you guys, I really do. But I just have to go back to them. Their my family now."

" So your leaving us forever?" Conner's high pitched six year old voice spoke. By this time my whole family was standing by the door with me.

I knelt down to his level and explained to him," No, I'll be back for more visits. I promise." I got up and stared at my parents, " That's if it's okay with you guys."

Both my parents nodded their heads. I smiled at them and opened the door.

" Bye. See you soon." I stated and I walked out. I shut the door behind me and ran across the street. I climbed up the building were the turtles said that they would be. When I got up I seen the turtles standing there, waiting for me.

Raph was cross armed, Donnie just had his arms straight down and Leo stood cross armed as well.

" So how did it go?" Donnie was the first one to speak.

" Despite the 10 minutes of hugging, pretty good." I told them.

" Well do you feel better now?" Raph asked in a very sarcastic way. He really didn't care if I felt better or not. He was just making fun of me. But I decided to play along...

" Yeah I do. Thanks for asking Raph." I teased as I ran pass Raph, giving a small but forceful slap on the arm. I started to run back home.

It didn't take long for the turtles to follow me. They quickly caught up and we all started running home on the rooftops together.

" Your back!" Mikey shouted when we entered the lair. He jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor.

" Mikey! Your not suppose to put any weight on your ankle!" Donnie yelled and ran over to help Mikey up.

" Yeah okay sure. But how was it? Was her house cool? What did it look like? What colour was it? Did you go in?" Mikey's questions were one after another. Leaving no time for any of us to answer.

Leo, Raph and Donnie all sighed but I laugh. Mikey was so cute.

" It went finem, no her house was not cool it looked like any other house you see, her house is white and no we did not go in." Raph answered all of Mikey's questions in one long frustrated sentence, Raph walked away.

" Where do you think your going?" Leo questioned rather angrily.

" To my room!" Raph pointed both hands towards his room and then continued walking.

Leo sighed," I'm off too." And headed for his room as well. He went in the same direction as Raph.

" Well I guess we're all going to bed early then?" Mikey half asked half stated. He sounded disappointed, he clearly wanted to know more about the trip to my house.

" I'll tell ya about it in the morning." I offered to Mikey. Trying to cheer him up.

" Okay!" Mikey perked right up. He grabbed his crutches from off the floor and headed towards his room.

" Where you going Mikey?" I asked.

" To my room. Then sooner I go to sleep, the sooner morning will come."

" Technically, no matter what time you go to bed it will always take the same amount of-" Donnie began but stopped because Mikey was already gone. Leaving Donnie and I were alone in the living room.

" So, do you want to go to bed too?" I wondered.

" Yeah I guess, there's nothing else to do."

" Wait! Stay here!" I told Donnie and I ran towards his lab.

When I came back, I'm came back with Donnie's medical box. Or as Mikey likes to call it, Donnie's boo-boo box.

" What are you-" Donnie began but I shushed him before he could finish.

" Lay down." I instructed him

" Where?"

" On the couch dummy."

" Wow, that's the first time someone ever called me that." Donnie teased and layed down on the couch.

I opened the box and got out the roll of bandages.

" I'm gonna change your bandages." I told him if wasn't already obvious.

" Really? Right now? Couldn't it wait till tomorrow?"

" No it can not wait. But you can. Wait here, I'm gonna go get a wet cloth."

I ran to the kitchen and got out a clean dish cloth. I wet the cloth and ran back to Donnie. I found him sitting up on the couch re-organizing his medical box.

" Lay back down." I said sternly yet playful at the same time.

" Okay okay." Donnie moaned and layed back down.

I began to unwrap his two day old blood covered bandages. It was a bit sticky to get off, since the blood had dried.

" Sorry if this hurts." I apologized in advance.

When I did get bandages off. The half of the cut that was on his forehead was covered in dried blood and around it was all red. The lower half of the cut, that was on his cheek, looked the same. I took the wet cloth and I began to dab it gently on his cut. Donnie flinched a few times and each time that he did I apologized.

" There, all clean." I told him. A bit satisfied with myself that I was able to get through that, " Now time to wrap it up. Your gonna have to help me with this. I didn't do the greatest job last time."

" You did fine last time." Donnie informed me. But he didn't have me convinced.

" Don't make me laugh." I told him, letting out a little puff, " Alright, now I need you to sit up."

" Okay." Donnie agreed and sat up.

I began to wrap his head up. I went three times around and then taped it up. Then I took a piece of bandage and taped it onto his cheek like last time. And this whole time Donnie was telling me what to do.

" There, finished." I announced, " Now we can go to bed."

Without saying a word. Donnie got up off the couch and we started walking towards our rooms. Mine, Donnie's and Mikey's room was on the opposite side of the lair then Raph's and Leo's. For Splinter's room, you have to go through the training room to get there.

We got to my room first. I turned around to face Donnie. Before we said goodnight. I had one thing to ask him.

" Hey Donnie?"

" Yeah?"

" Why was Raph so upset that I was going to see my parents? I mean once I said I wasn't leaving everyone else started to calm down. But Raph was still all fired up."

" Well that's because Raph tends to hold on to things longer then the rest of us. And if he doesn't like something he'll let you know. Plus, Raph cares about you. We all do." Donnie finished explaining.

I smiled at him, "Goodnight."

" Goodnight." He whispered back to me and started heading for his room. I was about to enter mine but I remembered something else I wanted to asked Donnie.

" Hey Donnie!" I called out to him. He turned around.

" What?"

" Got any plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

Donnie and I have this special connection with each other. We always know what the other person is going to say and we always know how each other is feeling. We never forced this to happen, it just did happen.

But anyway, using our special connection, Donnie new exactly what I meant.

" It's a date." He responded while smiling.

I smiled back at him then entered my room. I felt all warm inside. I didn't feel homesick anymore. I felt happy. All my troubles go away when I'm with Donnie, I forget any problem I have in my life when I'm with him. Donnie is the one who can make me happy. And with those thoughts in my head, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the late-ish update...again! My stupid dialogue keeps disappearing on me and I have to re-type it. If anyone knows how to fix this problem please tell me! Anyway, besides all of that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it'd mean a lot to me if you will review! Thanks! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When I woke up the next morning I found Mikey waiting outside my room. He was leaning against the wall reading a comic book. I walked out of my room and asked...

"Mikey what are you doing?"

He looked up at me. His eyes brightened when he saw that I was awake. He responded...

" Oh good, your up. Now we can get started. So, how was it?"

" How was what?" I was confused at Mikey's question. It was early in the morning, what could possibly be on Mikey's mind. Plus Saturday is usually their day off. They always sleep in.

" How was your trip to your house?" He asked rather excitedly.

" Really Mikey? I just got up, can't it wait till breakfast?"

Mikey looked down at the ground. I didn't like disappointing Mikey, and I felt really bad about it.

" Fine." I gave in to Mikey's cuteness, " But let's go sit of the couch."

" Awesome!" Mikey shouted and started hopping to the couch.

I picked his crutches up off of the ground.

" Mikey! What about your crutches?" I asked.

" I don't need them! They only slow me down!" Mikey didn't bother turning around when he answered. He just kept going.

I shook my head and smiled. _I will never understand that turtle_. Before I got to the living room I heard a loud thunk. When I did get to the there, I found Mikey laying on the floor. He was looking up at me.

" Hah,"he laughed," Maybe I do need the crutches."

I smiled down at him and offered my hand to help him up. He took it and together we sat on the couch. I began explaining everything to Mikey. He didn't want to miss out on a single detail. And I mean every detail possible. From the dimness of the street lights to the colour of my family's eyes. This really surprised me, Mikey usually has a short attention span but it was like when I was reading my book to him, he was hanging on to every word I said.

When I was explaining to him my visit with my parents a bunch of thoughts were going through my head. And by time I was finished my story, I was looking down at the ground.

" Hey, are you okay?" Mikey asked.

I was just going to say that I'm fine, but this was really something I just had to know.

" No, not really." I stopped with my answer. I didn't think Mikey would want to hear about my problems.

" What's wrong?" Mikey kept asking questions. Even if he didn't care about my problems, he still wanted to help.

" Well it's been bugging me for a little while. Well more like three days. Anyway, we never heard anything from the Shredder yet. He's not dead cause we say him retreat. But isn't it weird that we haven't heard anything from him or the krang yet?" I wondered. Looking hopefully at Mikey, hoping that he would have an answer.

He gave me one of the biggest Mikey smiles I've ever seen. I suddenly new that what I was worrying about was really silly.

" Don't worry about it." Mikey began, " It's only been three days. Shredder needs time to heal his battle wounds as well. I mean look at us! We still have cuts and bruises, and we won the fight! So until something does happen, don't sweat it."

Mikey really does know how to cheer someone up.

" There's something else, isn't there." Mikey's face went from happy to concern.

" No not really. I'm just nervous." I told Mikey without even meaning too.

" Why are you nervous?" he asked me.

I didn't know if I should tell Mikey why I'm nervous. But I didn't have too because he guessed.

" Are you nervous about your date?"

I was a bit shocked at Mikey.

" How did you know?" I wondered.

" Last night Donnie came into my room all excited. Like a little kid on Christmas. He was talking about how you agreed to go on a date with him. He was excited, but he was also nervous. I figured if he's nervous, you might be nervous too." Mikey explained his theory to me, " But don't worry, just talk about science-y smart stuff and you'll do great."

" Thanks Mikey. You really come through when people need you too." I told him.

" So," Mikey tried to keep the conversation going, " what are you going to wear?"

My eyes went wide. I realized that I never thought about that before. What was I going to wear? Normally I don't care about that kind of stuff but this was mine and Donnie's date we're talking about. I wanted to look nice, for him. I jumped off the couch and ran to my room. Probably leaving Mikey confused.

I searched frantically in my dresser that Donnie had built me one day. But I found nothing. I didn't have any dresses or skirts not even fancy pants.

" Man, what kind of girl am I?" I said out loud to myself.

I knew I needed a dress of some sort. I grabbed my coat off my bed and ran back to the living room. I ran past Mikey and I was heading out the door. But Mikey's voice stopped me.

" Where you going?" he asked.

" I'm going shopping. I'll be back soon!I told him and headed out the door. Before he could protest and insist on someone coming with me.

I reached into my coat pocket and I found the 50 dollar bill that had fallen through the man hole cover. It was like the ones with all the bars instead of holes on in. So I thought I could use that for the dress I was going to buy.

Now, I'm not one for shopping and I hate wearing dresses. But for Donnie, I would do anything. But I knew that I couldn't do this alone. I needed help. And I knew if there's one person who knows how to shop I would need her help. I needed Lily.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is done and now onto the next! I must say that my story is drawing to the end. There's going to be about maybe three or four more chapters, but hey, who knows? Sorry if this chapter is kind short, I hope the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, besides all of this, I hope your enjoying my story and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

" PST, Lily. " I called out Lily's name.

I was the roof of her pale yellow house waiting for her to come out. I knew she didn't have to work today because every other Saturday is her day off and on her days off, she always goes for a early morning walk. At 7:08. Lily and I were best friends ever since grade school so I knew a lot about her.

" Lily." I called out again as she walked out of her house.

" By mom, I'm going for a walk." I heard Lily's voice from below.

" Lily!" I called out one final time.

" Who's there?" Lily asked, standing in her defence position, that symbolized a karate master. Even though she never took karate.

" Up here." I whispered.

Lily glance up and her eyes went as wide as they possibly could. She was about to scream out my name but before she could I jumped off the roof and covered her mouth, Bringing her gently to the ground. When we were both sitting I started to explain my situation to her.

" Okay Lily." I began, " I know the last time we were together you and I had a big fight. And I'm sorry about that. But right now I really need your help, but I can't be seen out in the open. My mom has the police looking for me. So we need to go somewhere safe where we can talk. I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, your not going to say a word until I say you can. Alright?" I tried not to sound to pushy and I tried to stay calm, but I don't think it was working.

I removed my hand from Lily's mouth and she stayed quiet. I brought her between hers and her neighbour's house. I figured it would be safer then right out in the open.

" Okay, you can talk now." I told Lily.

" Taylor!" Lily screamed my name and hugged me. After a few seconds she let go and backed away. She stared angrily at me, her blonde hair covering one of her eyes. " Where have you been? Wait don't answer that, You probably won't tell me. And what makes you think after this whole time you've been gone, I would help you?" Lily questioned me.

I knew she had a point. Why should she help me? I've been a terrible friend. But I needed her help desperately. And I know 9 simple words that will convince her.

" I have a date and I need a dress."

Lily's face brightened and I knew that all was forgiven. Well, maybe.

" Alright say no more. I'll help you but on one condition.?" Lily bargained.

" Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

" You have to show me and John were your hiding."

I sighed, " Lily, I trust you and John. You guys are my best friends in the whole world. And I trust that you guys will not tell a sol. So...fine. I'll show you guys. But you and John have to promise not to tell anyone!"

" I swear on my Lily senses." Lily told me and stuck up her right hand and put her left on her heart. And I knew now that all was forgiven for sure.

" But we have to go shopping first." I said playfully to Lily.

Lily was walking on the side walk but I was walking in the shadows. On the way to the dress store I explained to Lily that she would have to go in and pick out a dress that she thinks I would like then hold it up to the widow. I would give her a signal if I liked it. It would be to risky if I went in too.

We stopped at the first dress store. Lily showed me a yellow dress with one strap, a red dress with two thick straps and a purple dress with no straps. I didn't like any of them. After a couple of more dress stores I had to pull Lily aside to talk to her. We stopped in an ally.

" Lily. I don't want any purple dresses." I told her. Since Donnie's mask is purple I thought it would be kinda weird if I wore a purple dress.

" Light blue!" Lily cried.

" What?"

" You look good in light blue." Lily cleared up.

I thought about it for a moment. Would it be weird if I wore blue? Since Leo's mask is blue. But that's a darker blue so I thought it would be okay.

" Okay sure. A light blue dress is fine." I agreed.

" Ouuu goody. I have the perfect dress for you!" Lily shouted and ran off.

I ran after her. But in the shadows again. I didn't want to get caught. She finally stopped at a little side stored off the corner of Houston street. She held up a light blue dress and when I saw it I knew that that was the dress I needed. I gave her a thumbs up and she went to go buy the dress. Lily came out of the store with the bag in her hand. She handed it to me and said...

" Alright, I got you a dress, now let's go get John and then go to where you've been hiding."

" Sure. A deal is a deal." I huffed and handed Lily the fifty dollar bill, I had to pay her back.

Lily and I walked down to the comic book store where John was working. I was waiting in the ally just a few stores down from the comic book store. It was a few minutes until Lily managed to drag John in the dark, filthy ally. Johns a bit of a germ-a-fob.

" Hi." I waved shyly to John. His eyes widen just as Lily's did.

" Taylor!" John screamed my name and hugged me, " Where in world have you been?"

" That's why were here." Lily answered for me. John was no where near as upset as Lily was about our little fight.

" What do you mean?" John asked. Glancing curiously at me.

" Yeah. The only way I could get Lily to help me was if I would show you guys where I've been hiding. So...yeah." I explained to John.

" What did you need help with?" John asked another question.

" It's not really something that would be up your ally." I told him.

" Speaking of which," John began, " Can we get out of here now?"

" Sure, but the place I'm living in isn't any better then this." I warned him. John looked nervously at me but he still wanted to come. So I began walking back towards Lily's house. I of course had to stay in the shadows but I was close enough to the light that John and Lily could still follow me. I had to slow down my paste for them. Since I've been training as a kunoichi for a while now I've been getting faster and faster. When we arrived at Lily's house Lily started to question me.

" Taylor? What are we doing back at my house? You said you'd bring us to your hide out."

" I know. My hide out is down there." I told them and pointed to the sewers. They paused and looked at me with a are you kidding me look. But my expression didn't change.

" Seriously?" Lily questioned.

" Yes." I said with the most strict tone of voice I could mange. Lily and John exchanged a nervous glance and then nodded to me. I knew no matter what, there was no backing out of this now.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't the long chapter I had in mind...oh well maybe next chapter! Since this chapter so short, I might post another one today. It depends on how much I work on it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"John! Hurry up!" I shouted back to him. We were walking in the sewers and Lily had no trouble keeping up with me but John was holding onto the little side railing in the sewer tunnels for dear life.

" Sorry if I'm a little slow in this germ filled place!" John screamed and it echoed through out the tunnels.

Lily let out a sigh of annoyance and walked back to John. She picked him up and was carrying him over her shoulders. If there's one thing about Lily's personality that doesn't quite fit in with the rest of her is that shes freakishly strong and shes not afraid to get dirty.

We arrived at the lair and I told them to wait outside. I wanted to go warn the turtles before I bring someone in. And to my luck, all of them were sitting on the couch watching TV.

" Umm, guys?" I began nervously.

" Yeah?" They replied simultaneously. All looking back over their shoulders to talk to me. By the tone of my voice, they knew something was up.

" Well...uh...I kind br-" I got cut off by Lily's voice, coming from behind me.

" Taylor who are you-" Lily and John had entered the room and were frozen with shock. They didn't scream like I did when I first saw the turtles, they were to shocked.

" Taylor," Raph was the first to speak, " Who the shell is that?" he said in a surprisingly calm tone. He didn't want to startle the people standing in their home.

It didn't work because Lily and John both started screaming and hugging each other. I walked slowly over to them.

" Guys it's okay. These are the friends that I've been living with." I tried to explain to them.

After a few more seconds of screaming, they did calm down.

" Your trying to tell me. That you've. Been living...with...with dragons!" Lily exclaimed.

" First of all we're turtles, not dragons." Leo answered for me, " And second, Taylor, what are they doing here!?" Leo started shouting.

" Look, these are my best friends. And I trust them. I needed their help and the only way I could get them to help me is if I showed them the lair. And I promise, they won't tell anyone!" I explained as calmly as I could.

All the turtles answers were different.

" What the heck were you thinking?" Leo shouted.

" Have you gone insane?" Raph scolded.

" Whoa, more people." Said the memorized Mikey.

But it was Donnie answer that shocked me most of all.

" Okay." replied Donnie.

" What?" Leo and Raph turned to Donnie while Mikey just kept on staring at Lily and John.

" Okay." Donnie repeated his answer then walked over to me, " Guys, we've known Taylor for how long now? I think we should trust her, and if she trust them, then I do to."

I smiled up at Donnie and mouthed the words thank you to him, he smiled back at me. We both looked back at Leo, Raph and Mikey. Raph and Leo sighed and Mikey walked slowly over to Lily and John and lifted a finger to poke them. But before he could Donnie gave him a whack on the back on the head.

" Fine. Let's start over." Leo suggested, " So Taylor, who are your friends?"

" Well." I smiled, " This is Lily," She put up a hand to wave and an un-assuring smile on her face, "And this it John." I continued. John just stood still and gave a small shy smile to all of the turtles.

"Lily, John, meet the turtles. This is Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." I told them and jester to each of the turtles as I said their names. Leo raised his hand to wave, Raph did nothing, Donnie quickly put up then back down a shy wave of his hand and Mikey went right up to them and shook each of Lily's and John's hands and said hello.

Lily got use to the turtles very quickly while it took John a bit longer.

" Well hello there." Lily responded to Mikey's hand shake and hello.

" Uh, hi." John look at Mikey nervously has the giant turtle shook his hand.

After the introductions were done with, Lily and John decided that they wanted a tour of the lair. I gave them a quick tour and on the way the turtles were explaining to their new human friends how they were ninja's. And how I came to live with them. The turtles, once that they saw they could trust my friends, became rather fond of them. After all, John and Lily were two of the few humans the turtles have seen and actually got to talk to. So they were all excited and they wanted to impress them.

" Well that's basically the whole lair." I told Lily and John after we came back to the living room.

" Wow." They said simultaneously. All day dream like.

" So, do you guys like comic books?" Mikey's asked my friends.

John instantly came out his daze and stared at Mikey.

" Yes. Why, do you like comic books?" John wondered.

" I love comic books!" Mikey started to get even more excited.

" I love comic books too! Did you know that I work at a comic book store?" John started to walk off with Mikey as they continued their comic book conversation.

Lily on the other hand, actually went off talking with Raph. They didn't have much in common, so I guess that they would have plenty of stuff to argue about. So that left Donnie, Leo and I.

" So, your friends are an interesting bunch." Leo concluded.

" Yeah. Their a bit much, but their all I've got. You know, for human friends anyway. I'm glad we made up." I told Leo and Donnie.

" So what did you need their help with?" Leo wondered.

" Oh, nothing." I sighed. Deciding that if I told them what I needed Lily's help with, they would probably be mad at me.

" What's in the bag?" Donnie asked.

I looked down at the back that contained my dress in. I was still holding it. I never put it down yet.

" Hmm, I can't say. It's a surprise." I told Donnie, smiling sweetly yet suspiciously at him.

Before out conversation could proceed, John, Mikey, Lily and Raph all came back.

" Well," I cocked an eyebrow at both Lily and John, " Satisfied?"

" Okay, you were right. We've shouldn't have worried so much about you, and we shouldn't have gotten mad." Admitted John.

I gave a satisfied nod and asked them if they were ready to leave. They didn't want to but John figured that he had to go back to work and Lily should have been home around 20 minutes ago. So it would be best if they left. I began walking them back to the man hole cover we came in.

"So you said something about a date?" Lily started the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date." I told. Not revealing any more information.

" Is it with one of the turtles?" Lily asked, "Is it the red one?"

" Who Raph? No, it's uh...Donnie, the purple one." I told them shyly. Afraid of what they would think.

" Is that the really tall one?" John wondered, " How tall is he anyway?"

I was a little surprised at his question. Not that it was a weird question, it's just that they didn't seem to think that me going on a date with a mutant turtle was weird.

" First off, yes he is the really tall one. And second, I don't know how tall he is." I explained.

We arrived at the man hole.

" So this is it." John sighed.

" Yeah. This is goodbye. Lily sounded almost like she was going to cry.

" Will be able to visit again?" John wondered.

" Well," I began, "I don't know if Master Splinter would like that. But I'm going to try to convince the turtles if I could go on weekly visits to my parents house every Friday. So you could just go there at ten every Friday night and see me there."

" Okay." They both agreed.

" Goodbye for now." Lily said and hugged me. John joined in shortly after.

After our hug, I lifted up the cover for them and they climbed out. I whispered good bye to them as they walked away. I was sad to see them go. I really did miss the surface world, I guess you could call it.

_Am I really having second thoughts about living with the turtles?_ I thought to myself, _Nah, I really do enjoy living down here in the sewers. Down here I'm happy, I'm away from all the troubles up on the surface. Plus I get to train as a ninja! What could be more exciting? I'll feel better once I go on my date with Donnie._

I had almost forgot that I had a date with Donnie. But once I did remember, I didn't feel so sad anymore. I stared up at the man hole cover for a bit longer. Half wishing I could go up there and half wishing that I could telleport back to the lair. I really didn't feel like walking. But wishes don't tend to come true for me. So I sighed and started heading back towards the lair.

It was 6:20pm and my date with Donnie was at seven so I decided to go get ready. I took a quick 15minute shower and headed towards my room. I shut my curtains behind me and got the bag that held my dress. Still soaking went in my towel, with water droplets dripping down my leg, I sat down on my bed. I breathed in and out very slowly. I never thought that I would be this nervous.

Normally before people go on real first dates they go out for a cup of coffee or something. Donnie and I had lots of those kinds of moments before. For example, I would eat supper in his lab with him or we would eat breakfast together, away from his brothers. But this time it was an actual date. The one thing that scares me is that I never found it weird that I kept calling this a date. Normally I would be shy or nervous to say the word date at all, even to myself, but this, it just feels natural. Heck, even Donnie's brothers know that this is an actual date.

I got up off of my bed and got the bag that contained my dress out of my closet. I got my strapless bra on and underwear. I carefully pulled my dress out of the bag. I slipped it on with ease and look at myself in my long mirror.

My dress was a light blue, almost teal colour. It was strapless and the top of it was that fold over pattern. Like the turtles bandages on their ankles and stuff but it was much neater. Around my wast line was a black silk ribbon that tied in the back. I couldn't get it in a bow so I figured I would ask one of the turtles for help later. The bottom of my dress was flowy and went down to my knees. I used the blow-dryer to dry my hair then I had curled my hair a little bit, just at the bottom to give it some life. I had never wore my hair down in a very long time but I thought this would be a nice occasion to do so.

I didn't have any makeup except for some strawberry lip gloss to make my lips shiny. So I put some of that on. I stepped back and looked myself up and down in the mirror again. I know I'm not the prettiest person in the world but tonight, I looked the best that I've ever did, if you ignored all the scrapes and bruises. I don't usually get dressed up like this, in fact I hate it, but since I would be with Donnie tonight. I knew it would be worth it.

I tried once again to tie my ribbon but I just couldn't get it. I heard a slight knock at my door and I prayed that it wasn't Donnie. It was five minutes to seven but I since I wasn't finished getting ready, I didn't want him to see me. I ever so slightly peeked through the curtains. Luckily it was just Leo.

" Oh, it's just you." I spoke to Leo in a relived voice but kept my curtain closed.

" Can I come in?" Leo wondered. He didn't sound like himself, it sounded like he was sad or worried.

"Uh, yeah sure. I actually need your help." I told him and opened my curtain wide enough so he could come in.

I took a few steps back and looked at the ground. Playing with a curl from my hair. I felt very self-conscious that Leo was seeing me like this. I never ever got dressed up before in front of them.

" Whoa." Was Leo's first reaction. He said it in a hushed voiced.

" What?" I looked up at him nervously.

" You-uh-you look nice." he told me, "So," Leo cleared his throat, " You needed my help with something?"

"Umm, I need you to tie this." I explained while holding up the black ribbon.

"Sure." he said and walked over to me.

I turned around and he tied the silk ribbon into a bow. When he finished I turned back around to face him. Our eyes met and I saw sadness in his.

" Taylor?" Leo looked away.

" Yeah Leo?" I almost whispered to him.

" Please be careful." he said this while sitting on my bed. I knew that something was bothering Leo.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a caring voice and sat next to him.

"Well, I'm just nervous. This is Donnie's first real date. But your not the first girl he liked. And ever since April...turned over to Shredder. He's just hasn't been the same. He does his best to try and hide it, but sometimes, I can just tell. So be careful with what you say and do. Let's just say Donnie is very high strung." Leo finished explaining. He had started off his explanation while looking at me but he finished with looking at the ground. No matter how much Leo acted like a leader, he still had a soft side to him.

" Leo." I paused and waited for him to look up at me. When he did I continued my sentence, " You know that April is.."

" Dead? Yeah, I know." Leo sighed.

"Are you sad?" I asked him, practically already knowing the answer.

" Yeah I'm sad, but not as sad as I thought I would be. I mean she use to be a good friend of mine. But after she turned over, I just kind forget about her."

" Yeah." I said absentmindedly.

" There's something else too." Leo started talking again.

" Yeah?"

" Do you think there's hope?" he asked, staring at the wall.

" Hope for what?" Now I was really wondering what he was talking about.

" Hope for the rest of us. Do you think we'll ever find a girl? Who will like us for us? And not care what we look like?" Leo asked, now staring at me with the most hopeful look in his eyes I have ever seen.

" Uh..." I was at lost for words. Leo's ocean blue eyes were so distracting. His eyes locked dead with mine. It was almost haunting.

" Yes." I managed to answer him, " There's plenty of girls out there that don't give a fudge about what someone looks like. True, half of them might be crazy but the other half is sweet, and kind." I encouraged him. Or at least tried to.

Leo smiled up at me and I knew then that my encouraging words had work. I decided I was on a role and that I wanted to keep going.

" Plus, you can't help with who you fall in love with." I added on but as soon as I said those words I regretted it.

"What?" Leo asked, sound a bit stunned.

" Nothing." I said a bit to quickly and I looked down at the ground. I didn't want to meet Leo's gaze.

" Do you love him?"

" Huh?" I looked up at Leo, surprised that he asked that question.

" Do you love Donnie?" the way that he said it didn't sound mocking and he didn't sound disgusted at all. He sounded caring and almost hopeful.

" Yes." I laughed at my own answer. I couldn't believe it. No matter how many times I said it out loud, " I know it sounds crazy and that I shouldn't know what love feels like at the age of 15 but yes. I do love Donnie."

By this time Leo and I were staring at each other again. He smiled a thanks to me and I returned his smile with a smile of my own. Leo got up and walked out of my room. It was now seven and I knew that Donnie's been doing his research on human dates and he wanted it to go perfectly perfect. That includes arriving exactly on time. When Leo did exited my room I heard him whisper to Donnie.

" Go get her." Leo whispered and walked away.

_Knock Knock Knock._

I knew now that it was Donnie knocking at my door this time. I took a deep breath and got up off of my bed. I walked slowly towards my curtain. I knew that there was no turning back now. If this thing that Donnie and I have didn't work out, we could never go back to just being friends. If it didn't work out, Donnie and mine's connection could never be the same. But, if it did work out. I would be the happiest person on earth. I would feel that my life is complete, Donnie is all I need to be happy. I opened my curtain and stood in the door way. I knew now that my date with Donnie was about to begin.

* * *

**Yes! Two chapters in one day! And this one is longer then the last two, so that makes me happy! What also makes me happy is seeing all my reviews/favourites/followers, so I just want to say thanks to everyone who did one or all of those three things, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**ATTENTION READERS! MY STORY IS NEARLY FINISHED! ONLY ONE CHAPTER TO GO! THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT NOTE/ANOUNCEMENT THINGY, AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT REGARDS INFORMATION ABOUT A SEQUEL. PLEASE READ THE NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thanks :) **

* * *

Chapter 29

" Whoa." Donnie whispered the same response as Leo did when he first saw me all dressed up. Donnie was holding flowers in his hand.

" Sorry." I apologized. But after I did, I didn't now why I apologized.

" You look great." Donnie said, still sounding shocked.

I just smiled at him and gave a little chuckle.

" Oh." Donnie came back to reality, " These are for you." He told me and held out the flowers.

" Why thank you." I said and took the flowers. I sniffed them then put the flowers on my dresser. I came back to my door way where Donnie was waiting for me. His eye wasn't really swollen anymore, just a little red but he still had his head bandages on.

" You ready to go?" Donnie asked me.

" Yeah." I told him, " What exactly do you have planed?"

" It's a surprise." He told me and then held out his hand for me to take it.

When I did so. I felt Donnie's hand shaking. He was nervous. His touch was soft and gentle, like he was afraid that if he touched me, I would break.

" Donnie, It's okay." I said in a hushed voice.

He smiled at me and now that he knew that I wasn't going to break, Donnie tightened his grip and started running. I ran as well, to keep up with him. As we ran in the living Donnie yelled ''bye guys'' to his brothers, or at least Leo and Raph, I didn't see Mikey. I waved to them and Raph yelled back to us...

" Have fun you two." But he didn't yell it in a supportive way. He just yelled it in a classic Raph kind of way.

Donnie ran out of the sewers, still holding my hand so I was force to run with him. But he turned right instead of left so I had no idea were I was going. I have never gone to the right of the sewer tunnels before. The closest man hole was to the left, so I was completely loss.

We ran for a good five minutes twisting and turning around corners until Donnie slowed down. We now began walking and I noticed a light farther down the tunnel. As we approached, I realized there was a bunch of L.E.D white Christmas lights illuminating the tunnel. They were hung up on the sewer walls and went as far as the eye could see. On the ground was a row of thick white candles on each side of the sewers. The flame was memorizing, dancing from the light breeze in the tunnels. When we came to a stop, there was a table with a beautiful elegant white table cloth. It had a laces trimming. On the table was three thinner candle sticks. Two short and one tall one in the middle. I also recognized that some of my favourite slow songs were playing on a stario. It was the most beautiful, romantic thing I ever saw.

" Oh Donnie." I began. Completely stunned that a guy like Donnie could pull this off, " This is beautiful."

" You think so?" Donnie asked, sounding the most cheerfully hopeful I have ever heard him.

We walked straight up to the table and Donnie had pulled out my chair for me. When I sat, Donnie walked over to his seat and sat down across from me. I was looking around the little scene Donnie had put together. When I finished admiring the amazing setting, I looked at Donnie me, he opened his mouth to speak.

" Since we couldn't go to a real restaurant, I wanted to make one instead. Speaking of which." Donnie paused and clapped his hands twice, in a real fancy matter. I could tell he was having fun pretending to be in a fancy restaurant. When he clapped his hands, Mikey came running around the corner. Or at least tried to run, it was kinda hard with crutches. He only had one tonight because he had a silver tray with a pencil and note pad on it in the other hand. He was wearing the shirt of a white tuxedo and an orange bow tie. There was also a white towel with orange trimming hanging from one arm. He looked like a waiter.

" Hello Lady and gentleman. Welcome to the...uh... the restaurant of awesomeness. My name is Michelangelo and I will be your waiter tonight. Here are your menus and I will come back in a few minutes." Mikey said as he reached our table and handed us laminated menus.

I laughed as Mikey hid back around the corner.

" I honestly don't know how you guys get all this...human stuff down here." I told Donnie, but still looking at the corner Mikey ran behind.

" I have my ways." Donnie said proudly. It also sounded kinda flirty.

Looking back at him, I decided to play along, " So now your the genius and the bad boy of the group?"

I smiled mischievously at him. But in a playful way. We shared a moment of laughter then glanced at our menus.

" Sorry that there's only pizza on the menus. We have a limited amount of food we can order down here." Donnie voice was shaky. He must of been afraid that if I didn't want pizza, I wouldn't want to finish our date. Sometimes Donnie worries about he silliest of things.

" That's quite alright. I'm in the mood for pizza anyway." I told him. Hoping to make him relax.

" What's your favourite kind?" Donnie wondered, not looking up from his menu.

" Ham and pineapple. Or in other words, Hawaiian." I answered.

That's when Donnie looked up from his menu. His faced was shocked and there was doubt in his eyes.

" I know it sounds gross, but it's really good." I told him. I shrank down in my chair, embarrassed that Donnie was disgusted by my pizza choice.

" No, no!" Donnie blurted out, " I was doubtful because my favourite pizza his Hawaiian too. My brothers hate it so I thought you would to. Because not many people like Hawaiian pizza." Donnie quickly explained.

" You kidding me? I love Hawaiian! It's so good." a wave of relief flooded over me.

" So is that what you want?"

" If it's okay with you."

Before our conversation went any farther Mikey came back.

" You guys ready to order?" Mikey tried saying it in a fancy voice but it came out sounding like a old french man.

" Yup. We would like one small Hawaiian pizza." Donnie placed our order.

" Ew really?" Was Mikey first response but then corrected himself, " I mean, why of course. Excellent choice." Mikey leaned his crutch against the wall again wrote down our order with the pencil and notepad, " Anything thing to drink?"

" Water is fine for me." I decided.

" Me too." Donnie added on.

" Alrighty then. Your food will arrive shortly." Mikey explained to us then began hobbling away.

When he was out of sight I turned to Donnie and whispered.

" Can Mikey handle being the waiter? He can barely walk."

" Well when I explained to the guys what I had planed. Mikey insisted on being the waiter. There was no talking him out of it." Donnie explained, laughing at the memory.

We spent about 20 minutes talking about, well anything we could think of. Such as our likes and dislikes, what our childhood was like and what would if we had a day were all the people on earth disappeared and it was just us two.

" So Donnie. How exactly tall are you?"

" 6''4" Donnie answered my question with pride in his voice.

Our food finally arrived and we began eating. I also begun picking off the melted cheese.

" Is something wrong?" Donnie asked. Sounding worried. There was no doubt that he wanted this night to go perfectly.

" No nothings wrong. I just don't like cheese on my pizza. I like sauce, ham and pineapple. Call me crazy but hey, it's good." I explained to him.

He laughed and took a bit of his pizza. I did the same. Then I took a sip of my water because the hot pizza burned my tongue.

" So. I was wondering. How on earth did you come up with this idea. I mean the lights and the candles with the music. It's like any girls dream date." I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. But I knew I didn't have to worry about it getting awkward. I could talk to Donnie about anything. He was easy to talk to.

" Well..." Donnie began. Normally I would have listen intensely to Donnie's every word. But ever since mine and Leo's conversation, I've been thinking.

Why aren't you sad Donnie? Your good...well use to be good friend and first crush died a mere 4 or 5 days ago. April died for pete's sake. Shouldn't Donnie be depressed or at least sad? Why did he look, sound and act so cheerful and happy? Now that I think about it. This isn't the Donnie I first met. He's different now, in a good way. He's more open and less shy. I like this Donnie. A lot.

I gave my head a good shake and realized that Donnie had finish his explanation. Pretending that I have been listening the whole time, I told him that he was very creative and sure knows how to impress a girl. It seem to have worked because Donnie gave me a smile.

I gulped down the last few bites of my pizza and sipped my water. Both Donnie and I were done our meal. When Mikey took our plates and left, Donnie and I got up.

" This had been really fun." I told Donnie, assuming our date was over. But then all of a sudden my all time favourite slow song was playing, Trying not to love you, by Nickelback.

" It's not done yet." He announced then took my hand and spun me around. I was twirling to the music.

I felt my dress spinning with me. Gently brushing up against my leg. When I was done twirling, Donnie pulled me close and put his arm around my waist. I wrapped my arms around Donnie's neck and we began moving to the music. Dancing and twirling, we were now perfectly in sink with the music and everything just came naturally. I was light on my feet and Donnie on his. I felt as light as air. We were moving so gracefully. Like two swans. I never thought Donnie was the dancing type, I didn't even know that he could dance but he proved me wrong because at the end of the song, Donnie had me in a dip.

He didn't pull up immediately. We were just staring into each others eyes. We were both breathing heavily but we weren't worn out or tired. We were both just overwhelmed by each others actions. Then a light bulb popped into my head. What would make this the perfect date was a kiss. And this was the perfect moment. I was pleaded to Donnie in my head to kiss me. Ours eyes still locked on one other. His brown eyes sparkling and glowing, he started to lean down. I closed my eyes and waited. I waited for Donnie's lips to meet mine, for his soft touch and fingers to run through my hair. But I guys fairy tales can only last for so long because when nothing happened, I opened my eyes. Donnie's face was just inches away from mine. His eyes shifted frantically. Looking side to side. Finally he stood back up. Not leaning over me anymore, Donnie took a few steps back and for once, neither of us knew what to say.

Finally, I spoke first, " That was wonderful." I spoke with a dazed out voice. Feeling like I was in an entirely different world. I liked this ''new'' Donnie...a lot.

" Yeah. It was." Donnie used the same tone of voice as I did, " Should we head back home?" Donnie sounded like his old self again.

" Yeah." Was the only word my brain could manage to put together.

We walked back together, holding hands. But the whole way back, neither of us said a word. Still to stunned about what had just happened to speak. Mikey had walked back to the lair after he took our dishes away from us. And when we entered the lair, everyone had gone to sleep. Donnie walked me too my room. Like a guy would walk his date to her house afterwards.

I pulled open my curtain and walked in my room, Donnie came in after me, he closed the curtain behind him. I turned to face him. I turned so fast that I felt my dress rise up as it did when I was dancing with Donnie.

" Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed myself. It was more then anything I could ever dream was. It was...was..." I started to ramble on. I never noticed how close Donnie was standing to me. And before I even knew it, Donnie took my head and forced it towards his. Then, we kissed.

It took me a few moments before I realized that him and I were kissing for a second time. This first time was at my house. Now that kiss was magnificent but this one topped it by a thousand. It was everything I imagined but more. His hands running through my hair, uncurling it. But I didn't mind. It felt good. His kiss felt good. The soft touch of his hands in my hairs, his lips against mine, it was exactly what I wanted during my date. I hung my arms around his neck and sometimes stroking the back of his head. I had never had a kiss that felt so good, it felt so right.

Even though this kiss was much longer then my last one, it felt like as soon as it started, it was over. We pulled away from each other and instead of looking shocked or scared, we both smiled.

" Donnie." I hesitated. I was going to tell him that I loved him. I never told him that I loved him before. He knew that I liked him and I knew he liked me. But love? That's a different story. Does he love me the way I do for him? I might have been caught up in the moment because I was about to admit my love, " Donnie. I-I-I." But then a light flickered on. And just like that, as quick as a flash, Donnie was gone.

" What? Did you just get home?" Raph half yelled half whispered as he pushed open my curtain.

I breathed in and breathed out. I was so happy. I didn't care if Raph was so angry at me that he would explode. Donnie kissed me! So passionately, so...so.. gratefully. Like he was holding back all this time and something in him just popped.

" Yes." I laughed as I told Raph my answer, " Yes I just got home." I sounded so happy that Raph actually took a few steps back.

" What happened?" Raph sounded almost too afraid to ask.

" Everything." I told him, starring at him with the biggest smile on my face then I flopped down on my bed.

" I'm just gonna...leave." Raph slowly walked out of my room.

I didn't care if I freaked him out. I was to zoned out to care. I was in my own world, and I prayed that this wasn't all just a dream. Because this was my dream date. It was mine, and mine forever. And for once, I could finally go to sleep feeling happy.

I woke up the next morning with sore cheeks. That's what I get for smiling and sleeping. But then something clicked in my head and I needed to talk to Leo. I jumped off my bed but then realized that I slept in my dress. I quickly got dress then ran out of my room. I rammed right into Leo, knocking us both on the ground.

" Where are you going in such a rush?" Leo wondered, getting up from off the floor.

I ignored Leo's question and continued with my own, " Leo your just the turtle I wanted to see. Do you have a sec to talk?"

" Yeah sure." Leo helped me up off the floor and I lead him into my room.

" What's up?" He asked.

" Last night, during my date with Donnie.."

" Oh yeah how did it go?" Leo interrupted me.

" It went wonderfully." I answered him quickly then continued, " But I noticed something off about Donnie. So you know April is...gone. And I figured Donnie would be depressed. But during our date and even before that he's been happy. It doesn't make sense." I started spilling out my feelings to Leo.

" I know what you mean. You'd think he would be sad and when your not around him, he does seem sad. But then, when you even just come near him, he's happy. You make him forget everything that makes him sad or depressed or angry. He's more confident when your around him. You changed him." Leo smiled at me then walked away.

" Wait! Leo! Your leaving me at that?" I shouted after him but he pretending that he didn't hear me.

Changed him? I changed Donnie? In a good or bad way? I thought to myself and how angry I was at Leo for leaving me in wonder. I decided to just let it go and continue with my mission. I wanted to talk to all of the turtles and then just Donnie. But I'll wait till after breakfast. I thought as I heard my belly rumble.

At the breakfast table I sat in between Donnie and Mikey. For breakfast I ate cereal and a banana. Then manage to gather all the turtles and even Splinter in the living room. I wanted to ask them about the weekly visits with my parents. And if they aloud me, I thought Splinter should know as well.

" Okay, well um. I kinda wanted to ask you guys something. Remember how on Friday I went to visit my parents? Well they kinda want to see me again. And I wouldn't mind seeing them again. So I was wondering maybe every Friday night I could go see them." I tried to shrink myself down. Scared of what they would think of my idea.

They all exchanged glanced then looked at me.

" You may." Splinter answered for the group.

" Really?" I was excited yet shocked that he said yes.

" Yes. But, my sons must come with you. For every trip you make." Splinter explained.

" Wow. Thanks guys. I thought I would have to do more to convince you guys." I explained my wonder to them.

" Well if that is all, I must get back to my meditation. Leonardo, Raphael. Come." Splinter summoned his two older sons to go meditate with him. Donnie got up to go to his lab and Mikey, since he still can't walk, was going to play video games. I got up and ran after Donnie.

" Hey." I called and caught up with him.

" Hey." he greeted me then stopped to open his lab door, " Can I talk to you for a minute? Inside my lab?" He asked before I could.

" Yeah sure. I actually wanted to talk to you to." I told him while I walked in his lab. He shut the door behind me then started talking.

" Look, I'm sorry about last night."

I got confused, why would he be sorry?

" I don't want to scare you away. I'm not usually that forward." Donnie continued his apology.

" I'm gonna stop you there Donnie." I interrupted him. " That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Well sorta. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for last night."

His eyes brightened and he looked less nervous.

" And," I continued, " I would really like it if we could to it again. You know, a second date perhaps?"

He smiled at me. His expression in his brown eyes said thank you.

" I would like that very much. How's next Saturday?" he offered.

" Sounds perfect." I told him then glanced around the room. I noticed a little jar of clear gel on his desk., " What's that?" I asked and pointed to the jar.

" Oh that's my healing cream, well it's more like a gel." Donnie explained.

" Is it ready?"

" Well it had to sit for 24 to 48hours and that's just about now, so yeah it's ready. I just have to test it on something to make sure it's safe." Donnie continued to explain while looking around his lab for something to test the gel on.

" How about me?" I offered.

" What?"

" You could test it on me." I repeated.

" You know that this could be dangerous right?" Donnie asked nervously and uncertainly.

" How bad could it be?" I questioned.

" There could be a disease in it that I'm unaware of and if it sinks into your skin you could die." Donnie responded like he already knew what he was going to say if someone asked him that question.

" I'm sure if there is some weird disease in it, you'll come up with some sort of antidote." I told him, not wanting to back down from my offer.

Donnie didn't say a word but his eyes were pleading me not to do this. But I wanted to, I wanted to help Donnie in some way. So I made sure that I made my eyes look stern and stubborn. It must of work because Donnie closed his eyes and sighed. He got the jar and opened the lid.

" Alright, tell me if this hurts." he said and dabbed his finger in the gel. He put some on the cut I had on my arm, " How does it feel?"

" It stings a little, but other wise I feel fine." I told him.

" Yeah that's probably the ammonia in it." He said out loud to no one in particular. He was studying my cut. The gel was quickly forming a protective layer over my cut and it started to harden.

" So Donnie, I've meaning to ask you." I started as he would write down notes, " Who was that other girl in our battle with the Shredder. She looked like a miniature him."

" Oh that's Karai." Donnie began, looking up from his notes while talking to me, " She's Shredder's daughter. Leo had a crush on her but he says he's over it. But it's clear as day that he's not."

" Wait! Shredder's daughter? The girl with the really dark brown almost black hair, yellow on the inside? Weird red eye makeup? Kinda looks like red fire?" I threw question after question at Donnie about this Karai girl.

" Yup that's her."

" And Leo like's her?"

" Yup"

" Wow. That's uh...nice?" I didn't know how to respond to all of this.

" So how does your cut feel?" Donnie asked after our brief pause of silence.

" Good I guess. I don't really feel anything. It's kinda numb." I explained to him.

" Well that's a good sign." He thought out loud and took down some notes.

" Now that it form a crust, how do I get it off?" I asked him, a little hint of panic in my voice.

" With this." He held a spray bottle in his hand with some clear liquid in it.

" What's that?" I asked while he spraying some of the liquid on my arm. My voice sounded shaky.

" Oh don't worry. It's just water." Donnie continued to spray.

" Well now I feel stupid." I said flatly.

Donnie just laugh in response and his laugh made me laugh.

" Well, we know the cream works." Donnie notified.

" Why do you say that?" I wondered.

" Because just look at your cut." Donnie suggested.

I glanced down at my arm and couldn't believe what I saw. The cut on my arm was now no more then a scratch you get from falling off your bike.

" Donnie, this is amazing!" I shouted, a bit stunned.

" It was nothing really." Donnie admitted shyly.

" Oh don't be so modest," I told him, " The fact that this gel you created can heal wounds in just minutes is awesome! Should we go show the guys?"

" Well Leo and Raph is probably still meditating with Splinter, but I guess we can show Mikey."

And with that, Donnie and I exited his lab and walked towards Mikey, who was laying on the couch playing video games.

" Mikey, guess what Donnie invented?" I shouted and ran towards Mikey as I did.

" Holy cheese!" Mikey cried and turned around to face Donnie and myself, " You guys scared me."

" Sorry Mikey. But, look." I apologized then showed Mikey my arm.

" Whoa. How did your cut heal so fast?" Mikey asked in awe.

" Donnie over here." I jester to Donnie, " Invented a healing gel. It heals your wounds in minutes! Its amazing!"

" Awesome! Will it work on my ankle?" Mikey asked, overly excited.

" No, it won't work on healing bones. Just cuts." Donnie answered Mikey's question and started to put the gel on Mikey's cuts.

" Ow!" Mikey shouted at the stinging of the gel and whacked Donnie across the face in defence. Mikey got surprise by the stinging.

Donnie was holding his cheek that Mikey had slapped. It was the cheek with his gash.

Mikey's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

" Donnie I didn't mean-" Mikey began and when he did, he didn't sound like his cheery self. But Mikey got cut off but Donnie.

" It's okay Mikey." Donnie looked up at his younger brother, trying to hide how much pain he was in but the tone of his voice gave it away, " I should have warned you that it would sting."

For once in his life, Mikey was speechless. He didn't know what to say and even if he did Mikey didn't know how to say it. Donnie just ignored the sorrowful look in Mikey's eyes and just kept applying the gel. A few minutes later, Donnie washed off the crust the gel left and Mikey's cuts were no more then scratches now.

" Are you gonna be okay bro?" Mikey asked Donnie.

" You kidding me? I'll be fine." Donnie's answer didn't sound like the Donnie we all know. It sounded fake, like he was trying to hide something.

Mikey and I exchanged a frown. We knew that Donnie was definitely hiding the truth and we knew that he was still in pain but we weren't gonna let Donnie know this. It was only about four seconds of silence until Raph and Leo emerged from the training room.

" What goes on?" Raph asked to no one in particular and plopped himself down on the couch.

" Donnie invented a magic healing gel." I blurted out.

" I hit Donnie in the face." Mikey added on, sounding ashamed.

" What? Are you okay?" Leo turned to Donnie. Donnie just looked down at the ground, fiddling with his thumbs.

We all knew what Donnie had been through. Out of all of us, he had the worst cuts or in his case gashes. And we also knew that his gash across his face wasn't even close to healing yet and that sometimes it causes him great discomfort. None of us said anything because we all know that Donnie doesn't like to be fussed over. In fact he hates it.

" I'm fine." Donnie finally answered Leo's question but to turn the attention away from him, he opened the jar and started putting some gel on Leo's cuts. " This might sting a little." Donnie sounded like his old self again.

When he finished up with Leo, Donnie moved on to Raph. Of course Raph didn't like being treated. He much rather have the battle scares. And even though Donnie hates being fussed over, that doesn't stop him from fussing over his brothers. So Raph gave in and let Donnie treat him.

When he was done, Donnie got up and went to return the jar to his lab. I ran after him. Before I knocked on the big metal doors that led to his lab/ the garage, I heard Donnie shouting in there. Even though the doors were sound proof, they still let slip the slightest of sounds.

" Dang it!" Donnie's voice sounded hush through the doors.

Without even knocking I opened the doors.

" Donnie?"

He looked up from his desk. I caught him looking down at it, holding his cheek.

" Yeah?"

By this time I had entered his lab and was walking over to him.

" What-ya-doing?" I asked him. My voice so hushed that it was almost a whisper.

" Oh nothing. Just angry, that my cut started bleeding again." He looked back down, like he was ashamed that he was bleeding.

Knowing that he actually was ashamed of the blood soaking through his bandage I told him,

" There's nothing to be ashamed of."

" It's not that I'm ashamed. It's just that I can't get hurt." Donnie was opening up to me. The way he was talking sounded like he wanted to get this off his chest for a long time.

" Why not?" I was puzzled. My question forced Donnie to keep going.

" Because I'm not the one who's suppose to get hurt. I'm the one who's suppose to treat the hurt. My brothers can't take care of me, I have to take care of them. How am I suppose to take care of them when I need to be taken care of?" Donnie finally got the chance to breath in a breath of relief.

" Well I think this will be a good start." I told him while picking up the practically empty jar of his healing gel. I opened the jar and scraped my finger along the inside edges. Trying to get the last of the gel for Donnie. I moved closer to him and began to unwrap his bandages.

" What are you doing?" Donnie asked.

" I'm putting gel on your cut. You never said anything about me tending to you." I explained to him, glade that I found a loop hole to his explanation.

" But-"

" Shhh." I cut Donnie off while I wiped the blood from his cheek. I had put the gel on his cheek and a little bit on his head. I wasn't able to cover it all but I got the most of it. A few minutes later I took Donnie's spray bottle and washed off the gel. The gash turned more into a cut now. It was still bad but not as bad as before. It was definitely going to heal now. Then I rapped it back up in bandages.

" Now that you treated me, you should get some sleep." Donnie urged. This day had gone by fast. It seems like only a few minutes ago I was talking with Leo. But no, that had happened hours ago. I guess time flies when I'm with Donnie.

" Okay." Whispered goodnight to him and walked out of his lab.

I was happy when I went to bed. I was happy because I new for certain that Donnie was going to be alright.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter had a lot of complications. Once again my dialogue disappeared, and when I was almost done re-writing it, my internet decided to crash! But, I found a quick solution, so that's good. So now that I got that out of the way, this was probably one of my favourite chapters to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it too, and please please review! **

**ATTENTION READERS! MY STORY IS NEARLY FINISHED! ONLY ONE CHAPTER TO GO! THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT NOTE/ANOUNCEMENT THINGY, AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT REGARDS INFORMATION ABOUT A SEQUEL. PLEASE READ THE NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thanks :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**ATTENTION READERS! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! REGARDS INFORMATION ON SQUEL, PLEASE READ!**

* * *

Chapter 30

Friday came and went. And sure enough I did go visit my parents and the turtles kept a close eye on me. And this time Lily and John were there too. But they didn't reveal anything about the turtles, I wanted to be the one to tell my parents when the right time came. And soon enough it was Saturday and Donnie took me out on a second date. This time we went topside. On the roof of a building, we watched some fireworks. He had told me to wear some pants this time because it would be cold. So I didn't get dressed up. I had gotten cold so Donnie wrapped a blanket around me and was holding me in his arms and I felt as warm as anything.

A few more Fridays and Saturdays had past. And with each visit with my parents I revealed a little bit more about the turtles and I managed to convince my parents to stop the police chases. And with Saturdays, Donnie and I had decided that Saturday was date night, since that was their and now my only day off. I had begun to go on night patrol with them. Since Donnie and I had been on at least four dates, I decided to ask him a question that we had never confirmed before.

" Donnie?" I called his name while I entered his lab. He was trying to change his bandages.

Only a few hours ago, on the last date we went on, Donnie wanted to teach me how to skateboard. I did my best but only managed to fall on top of Donnie and he hit his head on the railing that he was showing me how to ride. That caused his cut to re-open, again.

" Yeah?" Donnie wondered.

" Do you need help?" That was not the question I wanted to ask Donnie but I figured that helping him change his bandages was more important.

" No, I got it." Donnie huffed and kept trying to do it himself but he only accomplished to drop the role on bandages for the third time, " On second thought, some help would be nice."

I walked over to him and got him to sit down. With him being so tall, I couldn't reach he's head.

So I began rapping the bandages around his head, I had to do this for the second time in a short four weeks.

The whole time I was rapping, I caught Donnie staring at me. I paused for a brief moment to meet his eyes. He didn't look away like he would have done when I first met him. Donnie and I had come a long way since we first met.

" Donnie." I began. Still looking into his eyes.

" Yeah?"

" Ar-are we..." I hesitated to ask him. I knew Donnie got a bit uncomfortable with these kind of situations.

"Girlfriend-Boyfriend?"Donnie had finished my sentence for me. We have a habit for doing that. But when he spoke, Donnie sounded surprisingly calm.

" Yeah." I almost whispered.

" Only if you want to be." Donnie told me.

" Do you want to be?" I asked, unable to answer Donnie's question until I knew his answer to mine.

" More then anything." Donnie had whispered and looked down at the ground. Afraid to meet my eyes.

I lifted up Donnie's head with my hands. Forcing him to look at me.

" Me too." I told him the same answer he had told me when we confessed our liking's towards each other.

We smiled and then hugged. When we were release from our hug, I finished up his bandages. And we walked out of his lab together. Holding each others hand. Donnie was no longer shy about showing his emotions towards me in front of his brothers. If Donnie wanted to hold me hand in front of them, he did. If I got scared watching a horror moving ( Which Mikey likes to watch very often) Donnie would let me snuggle up to him and he would protect me. We even shared little pecks on the cheek or head sometimes. And now it was official, Donnie was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend.

" Come on guys! Please!" I begged them.

" No! We already told you. We're not showing our faces to your parents." Leo tried to concluded this little feud that was going on. But I wasn't done yet.

" Why not? You guys know that my parents know that you guys are... not exactly human." I argued.

" And what did they think when you told them that?" Leo countered.

" They thought I was kidding. But we can prove them wrong. C'mon Raph, you like proving people wrong." I turned to Raph, hoping for some sign of support. But I realized that I turned to the wrong turtle. Raph gave a ''yeah right'' huff to me.

" Well I want to meet her parents." Mikey jumped into the conversation. He was always on his toes now. Ever since his ankle healed, we couldn't get him to sit down.

" I wouldn't mind meeting her parents too." Donnie added in.

" That's just because she's your girlfriend." Raph snapped back at Donnie.

Donnie was not amused. He didn't mind admitting that I was his girlfriend, but he hatted when Raph made fun of him for it.

Now all the turtles were arguing among themselves. With me just standing there quietly. What was suppose to be a little feud turned out to be a big argument.

" What is going on?" Splinter's voice came from behind the turtles, and he had banged his staff against the sewer floor because it echoed afterwards.

The turtles all turned around to face Splinter.

" Sensei, Taylor wants us to meet her parents!" Raph shouted first.

" Why is that?" Splinter wondered and turned to me, stroking his long white, but thin, beard

" Because I'm tired of keeping secrets from my parents." I realized that was the real reason I wanted the turtles to meet my parents.

" You may go." Splinter concluded and shocked us all.

" What?" Leo turned to Splinter in confusion. When all the turtles had the same response, Leo was usually the one to say it for all of them instead of all of them having to say it.

" Yeah, what?" Even I was confused.

" Clearly Taylor wants you to meet her family. It's causing her great discomfort to keep these secrets. And as long as her parents are trust worthy, you may show your faces." Splinter explained his theory.

" My parents are super trust worthy." I told them.

" So it's settled then? I guess we're going." Leo summed up.

" I'm so excited!" Mikey shouted as we ran across the rooftops.

" Me too! I can't wait for you guys to meet my family. Now, my older brother Mark can be, a bit tough to get along with." I began to tell them but Leo interrupted me.

" Sounds like someone I know." Leo's smart remark made us all look at Raph.

" What?" Raph cried very angrily.

" Nothing." All of us replied simultaneously.

" We're here." Leo skidded to a halt. Him being up front, made all of us stop as well. We were on the roof on my house.

" Okay, you guys stay here and when I give you the signal, jump down." I instructed them.

" How do we know that the signal is?" Mikey wondered.

"Trust me, you'll know." I told them and jumped down from my roof and knock on the door.

" Taylor! Your here!" My mom squealed with delight and I heard Lily's voice as well, " Come in, come in."

I took one step in but didn't close the door behind me.

" Mom, Dad, I want you to meet the friends I'm live with." I told them.

" Alright, where are they?" My mom still sounded excited.

But before you meet them, you have to promise me you won't scream. Some people find them, a bit scary.: I explained and made my whole family promise. I even made Lily and John fake promise, I knew my family would be hurt if I didn't show them the turtles first.

" Alright guys! Come on down!" I shouted up at the roof and a few seconds later the turtles jumped down from the roof and entered my house. Now, I closed the door.

" Mom, Dad, Mark, Conner, Lily, John. These are my friends. This is Leonardo." I began and jester to Leo.

" It's nice to meet you." Leo said in a very professional fashion.

" This is Raphael." I continued.

" Hi." Raph still sounded tough and unbreakable. He didn't lighten up for my parents.

" This is Donatello."

" Hi." Donnie had the same answer as Raph but it sounded much more kind and shy.

" And this is Michelangelo."

" Hello! You can call me Mikey!" Mikey shouted, overly excited.

My parents had shocked looks on their faces. Mark had a disgusted look on his face and Conner came right up to the turtles, more specifically, Mikey.

" Hi Mikey." Conner greeted Mikey and then gave him a hug. Mikey hugged back.

" Conner get away from them." My dad shouted and pulled my little brother back. It was obvious that they were scared, but they kept their promise. None of them screamed.

" It's okay Dad. The turtles won't hurt you." I tried to convince him.

" Oh turtles? So that's what they are. Giant talking turtles with ninja weapons. Yeah, I feel real safe." My dad was being sarcastic. But not in his usual joking way.

" It's okay sir. Taylor's right, we won't hurt you." Leo spoke in a calm fashion. I glanced at him and mouth the words thank you. He nodded in return.

" Taylor." My mom began and I turned to face her, " Are these seriously the 'friends' you've been living with?"

" Yes." I responded with confidence and kept my head held high. But my confidence was slowly fading. Maybe the turtles were right. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

" Well okay then." My mom stated the turned to face the turtles, " Please, have a seat." She jester to the couch.

The turtles were hesitant. They knew they weren't exactly welcomed here. Or at least not yet. But when I turned around and said that it was okay, they slowly made their way to the couch. I followed after them.

" Honey, what are you doing?" I heard my dad whisper to my mom.

" I know they might be a bit scary. But we have to support our daughters decisions." My mom whispered sternly to my dad.

" Mom sue had a sudden change of heart." I whispered to myself.

My mom, dad, Lily, John, and my two brothers came to sit too. Since there wasn't enough seating for everyone, Lily and John had to stand.

At first it was a little awkward. No one knew what to say or do. We were all just munching on the fruit platter my mom had put together. But finally, my mom started the conversation with a what do you all do for a living. I know it wasn't the ideal question but at least we went somewhere with it. All the turtles had replied that they work and train as ninja's. And I even told my parents that I was training to be a kunoichi.

After that my parents went on about what they do for a living. My dad and Donnie started their own conversation about machines and stuff. Since after all my dad works as a mechanic, they had lots to talk about. Mikey, John, and my little brother Conner all started talking about comic books. Raph and Lily started talking again and even Mark joined in the conversation. Then my mom and Leo were talking. I have no idea what about, but at least they were talking. I was really happy that everyone was getting along. And then sooner then you know it, all the little conversations that were going on, turned into one big one.

During the conversations I managed to pull Donnie aside and ask him something.

" Donnie?" I kept my voice down so know one would hear, but I wasn't whispering.

" What?" Donnie did the same tone of voice that I did.

" Do you think before we leave, you and I could stay behind for a bit. I really want to tell my parents then we're uh..." I always got nervous when I was going to say something about Donnie and I dating. I didn't know why, you'd think Donnie would be the one getting nervous. But no, it was me.

" Yes." Donnie knew what I was going to say so before I could say it. In my mind I gave him a silent thanks. I think knew it too because his eyes said your welcome.

After that Donnie and I went back into the giant conversation. I was glad that this visit turned out to be a good idea.

It been about an hour and we decided it was time for us to go. Everyone was disappointed. But no matter how disappointed we were, the turtles and I got up and walked towards the door.

" It's been really nice to meet you." Leo said his goodbyes.

" Hopefully we can do this again sometime." My mom said cheerfully. With a hint of hope in her voice.

Leo, Raph and Mikey all walked out the door but Donnie and I stayed in the house.

" Are you guys coming or what?" Mikey wondered.

" We'll catch up. There's just something I want to do first." I told them. Raph and Mikey exchanged a 'I don't know' kind of look while Leo, I could swear that Leo knew what Donnie and I were going to do. Anyway, Leo just nodded and they all ran off into the shadows.

Donnie and I turned back to face my parents. They offered us a seat on the couch again and so we took it. Now back on the couch and my parents in the two arm chairs across the couch, I turned to face them.

" Mom, Dad, you all know Donnie." I began and Donnie gave a wave of his hand, " Well there's something more to him then you know. We, on the other hand, known each other for a while now and he's not just one of my friends that I've been living with. Donnie and I are...dating. So, he's my boyfriend." I turned to face Donnie. It wasn't that I was scared to face my parents. Actually, I didn't care what my parents thought. It was that there was something more I wanted to say. My sentence wasn't done.

I've been wanting to say this for a long, long time. This was something I had to tell Donnie. Something that I've been wanting to get off my chest. It might not be the right time or place but I couldn't keep this secret anymore. What I was about to say could either destroy or build up mine and Donnie's relationship. But no matter what it would do, I had to say it.

" He's my boyfriend." I repeated and looked into Donnie's eyes. His eyes were sparkling with wonder, wonder of what I wanted to say. At first I was hesitant but his brown eyes locked in mine gave me the confidence to blurt in out, " And...I love him."

There I said it. I finally said it first. And out of the corner of my eye I could see my parents with shocked faces. I knew that they thought I was to young to know what love is but I didn't care. With mine and Donnie's eyes still locked to one other, I didn't have a care in the world.

I expected some sort of shocked reaction from Donnie but he wasn't shocked at all. In fact, the reaction I got was a smile. I smiled back at him. Then Donnie opened his mouth to speak. And when he spoke he wasn't talking to my parents, he wasn't talking to anybody but me. He was talking to me and me alone.

" I love you too." Donnie spoke the most magnificent words I have ever heard.

I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't know if I should just sit here or if I should hug him or if I should kiss him. But thankfully Donnie made that decision for me. He gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten. At first I was kinda hoping for a kiss but on second thought, to kiss a mutant turtle in front of my parents wouldn't be the best idea. So I was plenty happy with the best hug ever.

After our brief moment had past, Donnie and I had gotten up, said a quick good bye and walked out of my house holding hands. Leaving my parents in shock.

But I didn't care what my parents thought because as I walked down my porch steps holding Donnie's hand. And I though to myself.

_Donnie is the one for me. He's the one who makes me happy._

And at this moment I realized that before now, I never knew what happiness was. I never knew what it felt like. My whole life I felt like something was missing. A piece of me that I needed, to know what happiness was. When I was little I tried to fill this hole in my life with dolls and toys. And I thought what I felt then was happiness. But now I realized that the happiness I felt back then was nothing compared to what I feel now. I feel that I had filled up that hole in my life. I now feel whole again. I've found what I was missing. I found my missing piece. Donnie was my missing piece.

_The End!_

* * *

**And there we go! That's it, my story is done! But, there will be an epilogue and I'll probably will post it soon...maybe even today. I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I really liked writing it. Remember, it's never too late to review! So, please review either this chapter, or any! It means a lot to me when I go on the computer and find a new review for my story! Anyway, without farther adieu here is some information about the sequel that I had promised. **

**THE SEQUEL: Readers, there will be a sequel to this story! I already have then name, it will be called Broken. And Broken will be book 2 of Missing piece. I WILL BE POSTING A PREVIEW TO THE MY SEQUEL! It will come AFTER I post the epilogue. So, if you want to continue to read about the adventures of Taylor and Donnie, watch for Book two: Broken. Thanks for all the support and reviews I got during my first story! It means a lot to me! :) **


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

" Donnie are you coming? We're gonna be late!" I shouted to Donnie. We were on our way to go to my parents house for Thanksgiving dinner. We've been doing this for a year now. And Donnie and I had been dating for a year now.

" I'm coming!" Donnie shouted back to me.

" You guys go ahead. Donnie and I will catch up." I told Leo, Raph, Mikey and even Master Splinter was coming to.

They all nodded to me and then zoomed off at ninja speed. The turtles hadn't changed much since they were 15. Mikey and Raph are really the only ones that changed. Raph had gotten a bit taller and Mikey had too. But not by much. He was probably 5,6 now instead of 5foot5. Raph is now 5,8, so all that changed was that they grew taller. Their personalities sure didn't change at all and they still looked like themselves. I mean, who else would they look like.

Finally Donnie emerged from the bathroom. I had told them all to take a shower before we leave. I didn't want them to smell like sewer.

" Ready to go?" Donnie questioned as he walked up to me.

" Yeah. But wait." I told him. A sudden thought had popped into my head.

" What happened to hurrying up?" He joked.

When I didn't smile at his joke, Donnie instantly went into serious and concerned mode.

" What's wrong?" He asked and was holding my shoulders when he did so.

I looked up at him and asked, " Do you still love me?" I didn't know why I asked this question. I just felt like I had to ask it.

" To the moon and back." Donnie had answered me with a concerned tone. I could tell then that he really does care about me.

" Me too." I told him. The words 'me too' are Donnie and mine's special words that we say to each other. The words ''Me too'' had a special meaning behind it. When we were 15 and during our battle with the Shredder. Donnie and I had told each other how we really feel about one other. And ever since then, ''Me too'' had been special.

" Why would you ask such a question?" Donnie wondered.

" Well. Because...I don't know." I told him, " I guess because it's usually the boy who says I love you first but this time it was me." I came up with the first reason that popped into my head. It was also one of the stupidest reasons too.

" Do you remember when you went to visit your parents the first time?" Donnie began telling his tale, " I don't know if you noticed, but I said something to you."

" Yeah I remember. You mouthed some words, but I couldn't make it out." I told him, " Donnie, what's the point of this?"

" Do you know what I said?" Donnie ignored my question and continued, " I said...I love you."

" What?"

" I know it wasn't the most appropriate timing and I should of waited for you to actually hear it. But I just got this...this.." Donnie didn't know how to finish his sentence.

" Yeah. I know what you mean." I told Donnie. When he said that I instantly felt better. It didn't even make sense to me why I felt the way that I did. It was kinda random. Maybe I just wanted to make sure that things haven't changed between Donnie and myself. But whatever the reason was for the weird feeling that I had, it was gone.

" Do you feel better now?" Donnie asked.

" A whole lot better. I told him and then looked down at the ground.

" Hey." Donnie called to me, " I love you."

" I love you too." I told him and then we gave each other a quick kiss.

" We ready to go now?" Donnie wondered.

" Yes. Now I'm ready." I said to Donnie then we ran off. Off to join the turtles and Splinter, off to join my human family, off to go eat a big, Thanksgiving feast.

* * *

**Okay, now my story is officially over! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed or just plan out read my story! I know the epilogue is kinda pointless, but when I was reading my story and saw that I never wrote what Donnie said to Taylor that night. So after some thinking, this epilogue was born! So, that's it I guess. But I will be posting a preview to my second story! So there will be one more posting after this! Thanks again! :) **


	32. PREVIEW TO SEQUEL!

Sequel!

" No! Donnie!" I desperately shouted Donnie's name as tears began to pour down my face like a free flowing water fall. I had to save Donnie from being dragged off and I tried my hardest to break free of the grip of the five foot ninja's that was holding me back. But I couldn't, when Donnie needed me most I wasn't there for him. And now he was being dragged off to be tortured, to be beaten to the bone and then just left there to die. And I could do nothing about it. Plus, it's all my fault that we're here. Why did the last thing Donnie and I had to do was fight? Because of that stupid argument, Donnie was going to get hurt and possibly die, and it would be all my fault.

I tried to reach out for Donnie as he did for me but my hands were being held behind my back by foot ninjas as Donnie was being dragged away by Shredder. I could see desperation in Donatello's eyes. He was scared and was counting on me to come and save him. But I failed, I didn't care if I had just woken up from being passed out, I had to save him. But now, I was being dragged off. To Shredder's so called waiting room. It's more like a detention cell. Nothing but cold metal walls.

As the foot ninja's threw me in the small metal room I tried to run back to the door before he could shut it. But I was too late. I was now trapped inside this metal room. I was banging my fist against the door that only opened and locked from the outside. I didn't know what I wanted to accomplish, maybe I just didn't want to give up, I didn't want to lose hope but the screams coming from a few rooms down, told me that me banging my fist against the door would do nothing and I was feeding myself false hope.

I knew instantly that those screams of pain were coming from Donnie. Every few seconds a new scream came. Shredder was tearing at Donnie's flesh with his metal claws. I could hear faint voice coming from the torture room. Between every scream Shredder deep voice would ask Donnie...

" Tell me where Splinter is!"

Then I could hear Donnie's fragile voice always saying the same response. But each time getting more and more week.

" No!"

" I found Splinter once and I can do it again. I know he's in the sewer somewhere. You abandon your old home so where are you living?!" Shredder's voice asked again. But when he got no response from Donnie, Shredder would hit him or slash him or something that would make Donnie scream. And even though the voice were faint, Donnie's scream was crystal clear.

My lip began to quiver and I fell to the floor sobbing. I was leaning against the door, but that didn't last long. Hearing Donnie being tortured was a type of torture for me. The turtle I love was getting beaten and I knew somehow I had to save him, even if he didn't love me anymore. Each time Donnie screamed, a new set of tears would come and pour down my face. It felt as if my soul was getting torn in two. I would feel a fiery pain in my hear every time Donnie screamed in agony. And I was crying so much that my tears began to burn.

I felt cold and alone in this small metal room. I wanted to feel the comfort I feel when I'm in Donnie's arms. But now, I'm just alone and I knew after Donnie, it was my turn to get tortured. And my time would come soon because I realized that it was too quiet. Donnie's screams of terror, and pain had suddenly just stopped.

* * *

**There you have it folks! This is a preview to my second story called Broken! I will begin writing it right away, and hopefully post it soon! So until then, tell me what you think. Does it seem like a good story? Please tell me and please review! Thanks! :) **


End file.
